Paradoks Cinta
by Asaichi23
Summary: "Makin dibenci Miku? Tidak apa, kalau memang itu bisa membuat Miku bahagia. Aku tidak akan pernah keberatan dibenci Miku selamanya." Memberikan cinta satu arah tanpa mengharap balas, itulah yang Kaito lakukan. Memang sebuah cinta yang hebat dan mengagumkan. Tapi, apakah Kaito benar-benar yakin bahwa hatinya cukup lapang, untuk bisa menerapkan perasaan itu pada dia-yang-disayangi?
1. Sekolah Dasar

_Seperti mengutip __**paradoks Achilles**__ milik __**Zeno**__ dari Elea_

_Kaito __**mengejar**__ Miku yang berjalan jauh di depannya_

_. Tapi ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana posisi Miku berada __**beberapa saat lalu**_

_Saat ia sudah __**berada**__ pada titik itu_

_Yang __**didapatnya**__ hanya Miku yang kini berada __**beberapa langkah darinya**_

_Ketika Kaito mengejar __**beberapa langkah**__ ketinggalannya_

_Lagi-lagi Miku __**sudah bergerak **__**beberapa langkah **__ke depan_

_Teruslah begitu, sampai **ad**__** infinitum.**__ Kaito __**tak akan pernah**__ mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya_

_Lalu, dapatkah kita __**mengganti**__ nama paradoks ini dengan __**Paradoks Cinta?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn23's unCreatives Team Presents<strong>

**.::Paradoks Cinta::.**

**Disclaimer:**

(1)Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media.

(2)Paradoks Achilles milik Zeno dari Elea

**Fic Made By:**

Asaichi23

* * *

><p>.::Bagian Satu::.<p>

~Sekolah Dasar~

* * *

><p>Semilir angin musim gugur yang mulai terasa dingin, meniup rambut biru seorang bocah kecil. Matanya biru, senada dengan rambut serta <em>muffler<em>nya. Tanpa berkedip semikro detik pun, ia menatap seorang gadis cilik yang kini berada di jarak pandang iris mata birunya. Gadis manis dengan rambut berwarna _torquise_ dengan gaya _twin tails_, yang sekarang tengah berjalan beriringan dengan kedua orang tuanya_. _Ini adalah kali pertama ia melihat gadis itu selama hidupnya yang baru enam tahun. Yah—hanya enam tahun—ukuran hidup yang masih terlalu sedikit bagimu untuk bisa mengenal semua orang di dunia, bocah. Perlahan tapi pasti, mereka—yang bocah ini lihat—menghilang dari jangkauan pandang mata. Memasuki titik hilang yang tak terbatas. Dalam lubuk hati bocah biru ini, ia berharap agar bisa bertemu dengan gadis cilik itu lagi. Walaupun hanya dapat memandang dari jauh.

Hari Senin di sebuah musim gugur yang dingin. Hari paling dikutuk oleh mereka-mereka yang mempunyai sifat malas ke sekolah. Tampaklah lagi bocah biru kita ini sedang berjalan menuju tempat yang dikutuk oleh orang-orang malas itu, apa lagi kalau bukan sekolah? Pendiam, jarang bertingkah dan senang menyendiri telah menjadi sifat bawaan lahir yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Sampai di kelas, ia duduk di bangkunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis dengan sampul yang tertera nama "Shion Kaito". Kaito, bagaimana ia selalu dipanggil oleh orang tua, teman-teman, serta para tetangganya. Bocah pendiam yang hanya bicara seperlunya, terlihat cuek tapi sebenarnya memperhatikan dengan sangat detail. Dengan sabar, Kaito menunggu bel yang menandakan semua murid mesti masuk dan mengikuti pelajaran yang membosankan.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi, disambut sorakan dari para murid-murid yang memang malas masuk ke sekolah. Kaito hanya diam—yang memang merupakan sifatnya—mendengar bel masuk itu. Ia hanya dapat membayangkan betapa pelajaran hari ini pasti akan sama membosankannya dengan pelajaran hari kemarin yang sudah terlewat. Tapi ia sepertinya salah, salah besar. Kenapa? Karena saat gurunya masuk, ia membawa seseorang bersamanya. Seorang murid baru, bukan murid baru biasa, ia adalah seseorang yang secara diam-diam Kaito ingin lihat selalu, walaupun ia tidak terlalu berharap orang itu membalas untuk melihat dirinya juga.

Murid baru itu tidak lain tidak bukan ialah gadis cilik yang tempo hari Kaito lihat. Dengan suaranya yang renyah, gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada seantero kelas yang hanya berjumlah dua puluh satu murid ini.

"Selamat pagi semuanya! Perkenalkan, aku Hatsune Miku, murid pindahan dari Sapporo, Hokkaido, mohon bantuannya!" dengan sangat fasih tanpa sedikitpun rasa canggung, gadis cilik itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ia pun membungkuk pada semua teman barunya.

'Hatsune Miku, nama yang indah,' batin Kaito. Sedikit rasa puas mengisi hatinya, karena ia bisa mengetahui nama gadis cilik itu. Walau ia juga tak berharap penuh gadis itu akan mau mengetahui namanya.

Gadis cilik berambut _torquise_—yang lebih baik kita panggil Miku—ini pun dipersilahkan duduk oleh gurunya. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di barisan sebelah kanan meja Kaito, yang memang tak ada pemiliknya. Sekali lagi, hati Kaito terisi sedikit rasa puas. Tanpa harus susah payah, ia dapat melihat Miku kapanpun. Tinggal putar kepala ke kanan sembilan puluh derajat, ia bisa memenuhi hasratnya untuk dapat melihat Miku.

Kaito, kau memang masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti sebuah kata sakti bernama **cinta**. Suka, mungkin kata ini lebih tepat buatmu yang masih berumur enam tahun. Tiap jam pelajaran—minimal dua kali— Kaito selalu menyempatkan dirinya untuk menengok sebanyak sembilan puluh derajat ke arah kanan. Tepat ke arah Miku, gadis manis yang selalu membuat hatinya tenang tiap kali ia melihat wajahnya. Satu hari, empat mata pelajaran, dua kali empat, delapan kali Kaito menoleh sebanyak seperempat besar sudut lingkaran ke arah Miku. Bukanlah hal yang tak mungkin kalau target si bocah biru kita ini menyadari apa yang jagoan kita lakukan.

Di suatu hari—seperti biasanya—jagoan biru kita ini pasti menoleh ke arah Miku. Tapi secara tak diduga, gadis itu menyadari kalau Kaito sedang memandanginya. Tak ada perasaan risih atau apapun, Miku membalas dengan senyuman manisnya, sukses membuat Kaito berpaling dan pura-pura sibuk menulis pelajaran yang diterangkan gurunya. Miku mengubah senyumannya menjadi tatapan heran. Oh, Kaito jagoanku, kau kehilangan sedikit waktu untuk menikmati senyuman manisnya!

_Pemikiranmu pasti masih __**terlalu belia**__ untuk dapat __**memecahkan**__ sebuah paradoks_

_Karena __**ke-beliaanmu**__ inilah_

_Kau akan __**terus**__ dibayang-bayangi oleh __**Paradoks Cinta**__ ini_

_Wahai Kaito, __**vocaloid kesayanganku**_

Hari berganti hari, minggu berganti minggu, bulan berganti bulan, musim pun berubah menjadi musim dingin. Jumlah kata-kata yang pernah diucapkan Kaito pada Miku ibarat cuma bisa terhitung jari. Kaito tampaknya terlalu malu jika berbicara dengan Miku. Padahal kalau bicara dengan gadis lain, ia biasa-biasa saja. Hanya saja, kalau dengan Miku, ia seakan merasa lupa dengan bahasa yang ia gunakan sekarang. Paling banyak, ia hanya mengucapkan satu kalimat, itu pun dengan agak terbata-bata. Walaupun mereka jarang bicara, keberuntungan masih berada di pihaknya. Yah, setidaknya Miku tahu namanya, walaupun mereka tidak sempat berkenalan secara pribadi.

"Kaito, kita pulang bareng yuk? Rumah Kaito di blok C 'kan? Aku juga tinggal di blok C lho!" bagai mimpi di siang bolong yang tidak ada awan sama sekali, Kaito kaget dengan ajakan Miku yang tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya pulang bersama. Dalam batinnya ia bertanya, dari mana Miku tahu namanya? Dan juga tahu kalau ia juga tinggal di blok C? Sebenarnya sih simpel saja, sudah berapa bulan Miku pindah ke kota ini? Tidaklah mustahil baginya untuk mengetahui semua teman kelasnya yang hanya dua puluh satu orang. Lalu, bukanlah hal yang aneh kalau Miku tahu tempat tinggalmu, Kaito. Dalam satu bulan ada tiga puluh hari, dalam tiga puluh hari itu bukanlah tidak mungkin kalau Miku tak pernah melihat dirimu di blok itu.

"A-apa? Maaf Miku, aku mau… mau mampir dulu ke toko es waktu pulang nanti," tolak Kaito. Jagoan kecil kita ini merapikan _muffler_nya, lalu dengan tergesa-gesa—seperti dikejar sesuatu—ia pergi menjauhi Miku, gadis yang selalu membuat hati Kaito tenang, walau hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja.

Miku memiringkan kepalanya sebanyak dua puluh lima derajat ke kanan. Dalam hatinya ia bertanya, 'Memangnya musim dingin begini tidak apa-apa kalau makan es krim?' Miku yang tidak mendapat teman pulang bersama, terpaksa pulang seorang diri. Ia menggendong tas sekolahnya, memantapkan sepatunya, dan mengenakan jaket tebalnya. Dengan susah payah, ia melewati gumpalan salju yang dari tadi malam turun. Miku berjalan menapaki gumpalan salju seorang diri. Tapi sepertinya tidak seorang diri lagi. Dua ekor anjing _doberman_ tetangga yang lehernya selalu terikat di rumah anjingnya, mencegat Miku untuk berjalan menuju ke rumahnya. Dengan suara yang membahana, dua ekor anjing itu menyalak ke arah Miku.

Sudah dapat diprediksi, tubuh Miku gemetar. Takut kalau-kalau dua anjing ini menggigitnya. Secara refleks, Miku segera berbalik arah, bersiap untuk lari. Seperti sudah diatur sedemikian rupa, ketika Miku berlari, dua anjing itu pun mengikutinya juga. Miku yang makin panik, hanya bisa menangis sambil berlari. Musim dingin seperti ini memang kurang cocok kalau digunakan untuk main kejar-kejaran. Gundukan salju bisa membuatmu tersandung dan jatuh. Seperti yang baru saja disebutkan, Miku akhirnya terjatuh gara-gara tersandung gundukan salju. Ah, Miku yang malang. Tapi tahan dulu kemalangan itu, Miku. Secara tak diduga, sebongkah batu seukuran kepalan tangan mendarat dengan sukses di kepala salah seekor anjing yang mengejar Miku.

Dengan rintihan kesakitan, seekor anjing pun kabur tunggang langgang, kembali ke pemiliknya yang ceroboh, yang tidak mengikat anjingnya dengan baik. Tanpa dikomando lagi, bongkahan batu kedua pun kembali melontar. Kali ini mengenai perut si anjing. Setali tiga uang dengan yang pertama, anjing itu juga lari tunggang langgang ke pemiliknya yang ceroboh. Melihat semua sudah aman, Miku lekas berlari lagi—masih menangis tentunya—ke arah rumahnya. Ia tak tahu siapa yang menolongnya barusan, dicobanya untuk menemukan sosok si penolong dengan menebarkan pandangan ke semak-semak tinggi di pinggir jalan. Mata berair Miku sempat menangkap sosok penolongnya di antara semak bertutupkan salju, tapi hanya _muffler_ biru si penolong saja yang terlihat, wajahnya tak sempat dilihatnya, karena si penolong itu menghadap ke belakang.

Melihat Miku sudah menuju rumahnya, Kaito—pahlawan kecil kita ini—menarik nafas lega. Ia lega karena bisa menolong Miku dari anjing-anjing sialan itu, walaupun ia tak menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Bagi Kaito, Miku tidak terluka saja sudah cukup untuk mengisi meteran kepuasan hatinya. Ia memang tak bisa menenangkan Miku yang menangis dan memberitahu gadis itu bahwa ia yang telah menyelamatkannya. Tapi apalah daya? Rasa malu dan canggung menutupi sosok seorang Shion Kaito, yang masih berumur enam tahun ini. Kaito tak mengharap lebih pada Miku, asal Miku selamat—tanpa ada sedikitpun luka di kulit mulusnya—Kaito sudah senang. Tapi, apakah kau tahu Kaito? Kalau kau benar-benar menyukai Miku, lalu kau tidak mengungkapkannya dan hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Selamanya kau tak akan dapat memiliki hatinya.

_Seperti Achilles yang __**mengejar**__ kura-kura yang __**lebih lambat, **__jauh di depannya_

_**Sekuat**__ apapun ia mengejar kura-kura itu_

_Ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana kura-kura itu __**pertama**__ berdiri_

_Ketika ia sudah berada __**di titik itu**__, si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya_

_Ketika ia __**mengejar titik**__ yang berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya itu_

_Si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya __**lagi**_

_Begitulah __**seterusnya**__ sampai__** ad infinitum. **__Ia __**tak akan pernah**__ bisa mengejar kura-kura itu_

_Kurang lebih, __**seperti**__ paradoks inilah, __**Kisah cinta**__ Kaito_

_**Mungkinkah**__ Kaito __**akan selalu**__ terperangkap Paradoks ini?_

_**Itu**__ akan diceritakan __**nanti**__, karena_

_**Fic ini Bersambung**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Di Depan Layar Notebook-<strong>

Tersebutlah seorang pemuda umur delapan belas tahunan. Ia termangu di depan layar notebook kesayangannya. Bingung, kata inilah yang mungkin menghiasi isi kepalanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba tangannya ingin mengetik cerita yang aneh tidak karuan di atas? Juga menyertakan filsafat yang sebenarnya **memang bukan **bidangnya. Matanya masih menatap layar notebook itu seraya mencari kesalahan tulisan yang mungkin dilakukannya. Kadang dibukanya Vocaloid Editor yang masih di-_minimize_, ia juga mencari kesalahan lirik yang mungkin ia _input._ Di-_minimize_nya kembali aplikasi itu, dan ia segera mengetik sesuatu yang memang dilupakannya,

* * *

><p><strong>_-_Author Note_-_<strong>

Yak! Terima kasih banyak bagi teman-teman yang rela membaca fic ini. Sebenarnya gak mau diketik, tapi karena saya sudah terlanjur baca artikel masalah paradoks Zeno yang hampir membuat saya tidur waktu jaga malam. Saya ketik dan publish-lah fic ini. Kalau masih terkesan memusingkan, jangan terlalu dipahami paradoksnya, pahami saja ceritanya, heheheh~ soalnya itu paradoks bikin saya ngantuk terus kalau dipikirin.

Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak, dan terima kasihnya akan bertambah kalau teman-teman memberikan review hehe~ saya mungkin agak lama update, jadi saya mau mohon maaf di awal-awal begini, kalau misalkan nanti memang benar-benar lama updatenya. Semoga Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia makin ramai dengan fic yang bermutu! Sayonara minna-san!


	2. Sekolah Menengah Pertama: Bagian Awal

_Seperti mengutip __**paradoks Achilles**__ milik __**Zeno**__ dari Elea_

_Kaito berlari __**mengejar**__ Miku yang berjalan jauh di depannya_

_Tapi ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana posisi Miku berada __**beberapa saat lalu**_

_Saat ia sudah __**berada**__ pada__** titik**__ itu_

_Yang __**didapatnya**__ hanya Miku yang kini berada __**beberapa langkah darinya**_

_Ketika Kaito mengejar __**beberapa langkah**__ ketinggalannya_

_Lagi-lagi Miku __**sudah bergerak **__**beberapa langkah **__ke depan_

_Teruslah begitu, sampai __**ad**__** infinitum.**__ Kaito __**tak akan pernah**__ mendapatkan seseorang yang dicintainya_

_Sebenarnya __**sampai kapan**__ kau akan __**menenggelamkan diri**__ dalam __**Paradoks Cinta**__ ini_

_Shion__** Kaito?**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn23's unCreatives Team Presents<strong>

**.::Paradoks Cinta::.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>

(1)Vocaloid milik Yamaha dan dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media.

(2)Paradoks Achilles milik Zeno dari Elea.

**Early Warning:**Pemilihan kata yang agak berbeda, paradoks yang membuat kepala pusing, _glossarium_ untuk kata-kata sulit, ada di paling bawah

**Fic Made By:**

Asaichi23

* * *

><p>.::Bagian Dua::.<p>

~Sekolah Menengah Pertama~

* * *

><p>Bumi berotasi pada porosnya, dan berevolusi pada orbitnya, serta jangan lupakan Bulan yang selalu berevolusi terhadap Bumi. Padukan ketiganya, dan akan kau dapatkan penambahan tahun pada hidupmu. Tak terasa sudah enam tahun Kaito mengenal Hatsune Miku. Gadis manis yang memiliki rambut berwarna <em>turquoise <em>dan diikat dengan gaya _twin tails._ Gadis yang dapat membuat Kaito merasa tenang dan menghilangkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan hanya dengan melihat wajahnya. Walaupun semua itu hanya dapat Kaito lakukan di belakang Miku selama dua ribu seratus sembilan puluh satu hari dari hari pertama Kaito melihat Miku. Miris? Memang, bagi kalian yang mampu mengutarakan rasa aneh yang biasa kita sebut **suka**.Tapi tidak bagi Kaito yang sangat puas bisa menyukai Miku dari jauh. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia menyukai Miku. Senyumannya yang manis, suaranya yang renyah, sifatnya yang ramah bersahabat. Semuanya terlihat begitu sempurna bagi Kaito, tak ada cacat sedikitpun walau hanya sebesar sepersekian pikometer.

Seperti biasa, Kaito sampai sekarang masih saja memperhatikan Miku dari kejauhan. Masa Sekolah Dasar sudah terlampaui. Saatnya memulai babak kehidupan baru di Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Tes masuk ke Sekolah Menengah Pertama mulai terasa sulit—walaupun demikian—Kaito tetap optimis ia akan bisa melampaui tes itu. Kaito selalu mengamati Miku dengan seksama. Di akhir-akhir masa Sekolah Dasar, ia—secara tak sengaja—melihat formulir milik Miku, yang berisi mengenai ke sekolah mana gadis itu akan melanjutkan studinya. Melihat bahwa sekolah yang ia pilih akan memisahkan mereka sejauh puluhan kilometer, Kaito menyobek formulir miliknya dan meminta yang baru, serta menuliskan sekolah tujuan yang berbeda dari lembar formulir pertama.

Tes demi tes pun mereka lalui. Kaito memang bukan seorang siswa yang "wah" dalam hal akademis. Tapi ia terus berusaha semampu dirinya untuk mengejar Miku, gadis yang selalu disukainya. Matematika tertera nilai B; Bahasa Jepang tertera nilai B plus; Ilmu Sosial tertera nilai B lagi; dan yang membuatnya jatuh ke dalam jurang keputus asaan adalah nilai Ilmu Alamnya, tertera nilai C plus. Hasil tes memang dibagikan setelah tes yang bersangkutan selesai, tapi pengumuman penerimaan murid baru akan diumumkan beberapa hari setelah semua tes usai. Nilai Kaito terperosok begitu parah. **Hampir **tak dapat tertolong, kecuali oleh **keajaiban**. Di sela-sela waktu kehidupannya—dengan penuh harap—Kaito selalu memohon akan keajaiban itu.

Tapi, memang Tuhan Maha Kuasa. Ia menciptakan sebuah **keajaiban **pada kehidupan Kaito. Di hari pengumuman—di mana Kaito sangat enggan untuk melihat kegagalannya—bocah biru ini mendapatkan bahwa namanya berada di daftar murid yang berhasil masuk ke sekolah itu. Dirinya serasa terbang, melewati troposfer, stratosfer, mesosfer, menembus indahnya aurora di termosfer, dan ketika jarak antara ia dan eksosfer hanya sepersekian milimeter, kadet luar angkasa ini serasa terpanggil kembali ke Bumi.

"Kaito? Kamu ikut tes di sekolah ini juga? Kaito berhasil masuk?" suara gadis ini terdengar sangat indah di telinga Kaito, saat gadis itu—yang memiliki warna rambut berkomposisi Merah, Hijau, Biru: 64, 224, 208—menyebut nama kecilnya. Bagai _Houston _memanggil _Apollo 11 _agar segera kembali ke Bumi, perkataan Miku membuat meteran kecepatan dan _altimeter_ dalam khayalan milik Kaito menukik menjadi nol. Berganti dengan meteran kegugupannya yang menanjak menjadi seratus.

"Eh! Mi-Miku? Iya… iya, aku masuk ke sekolah ini juga. Sebenarnya hanya coba-coba, heheheh. Makanya namaku ada di urutan bawah," jawab si kadet luar angkasa yang baru saja kembali ini. Apakah tak ada lagi alasan yang lebih mantap di kamusmu, Kaito?

"Wah! Aku ternyata juga berhasil masuk! Berarti kita akan bertemu tiap hari 'kan?" pekik Miku ketika ia melihat namanya juga ada di dalam daftar itu.

**Bertemu tiap hari**, tiga kata itu terngiang di kepala Kaito. Kebahagiaan mengisi penuh hatinya karena ia bisa melihat Miku tiap hari—dari jauh tentunya, "Ti-tiap hari? Tentu… tentu saja Miku, mohon bantuannya untuk tiga tahun ke depan!" Kaito membungkukkan tubuhnya, dan bergegas pergi setelah Miku membalas membungkuk dengan gemulai. Kaito pergi meninggalkan Miku—yang melihatnya dengan tatapan bingung—dengan jantung berdegup kencang dan wajah yang panas, mungkin juga terlihat rona merah di permukaannya. Kenapa Kaito tidak mengungkapkan apa alasannya masuk ke sekolah yang sama pada gadis itu? Hanya Kaito-lah yang punya alasan logisnya, dan kita hanya bisa melihat—dengan gemas—bagaimana Kaito yang menyukai Miku, tapi tak pernah mengungkapkannya.

_Kaito akan __**terus**__ mengejar__** jarak**__ antara ia dan Miku_

_Tapi seperti biasa, yang ia kejar __**hanyalah titik **__di mana Miku berdiri__** sesaat lalu**_

_Mungkin murid __**Sekolah Menengah Pertama**__ seperti Kaito_

_Masih __**terlalu naif **__untuk dapat menemukan __**sesuatu**_

_di balik __**Paradoks Cinta**__ ini_

Musim semi, identik dengan tahun ajaran baru. Dengan diiringi mekarnya bunga sakura, para siswa Sekolah Menengah Pertama memulai kehidupan sekolah mereka dengan semangat. Jam besar di menara sekolah yang megah menunjukkan bahwa saat ini adalah pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh lima pagi. Gerombolan siswa-siswi yang siap menjalani tahun ajaran baru terlihat memasuki gerbang sekolah, langkah mereka ditemani oleh terangnya sinar mentari pagi yang tanpa pamrih selalu menyinari Ibu Bumi. Embun pagi masih sudi untuk menghiasi jalan mereka menuju sekolah, membuat perjalanan dari rumah ke sekolah tak terlalu membosankan. Semilir angin hangat mengusir dengan lembut udara musim dingin yang mungkin kala itu masih tersisa.

Di ujung jalan, seorang anak lelaki umur dua belas tahunan, terlihat berjalan dengan langkah tak terlalu terburu-buru. Tatapan matanya berkesan cuek, mulutnya terkunci, dan pandangannya hanya menuju ke depan. Kemeja putih yang berkesan baru, membuatnya agak risih. Mulutnya pun terbuka kuncinya, dan dengan suara yang tak terdengar orang lain, ia berkomat-kamit mencaci baju barunya itu. Sebelum seluruh caciannya keluar—tak terasa—ia sudah sampai di mulut gerbang sekolah barunya. Sekarang rasa malas menjalar dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut birunya. Ah, hari pertama—dari tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari—yang membosankan, ia tak bisa membayangkan betapa sulitnya pelajaran yang bakal diterima hari ini.

Seketika—dalam hitungan milisekon—rasa bosan yang memang datangnya lebih dini itu pun buyar. Buyar sampai benar-benar tak tersisa. Ia mendapatkan "pengusir kebosanan" yang ampuh di hari pertama ini. Kalian tahu siapa? Sebuah omong kosong kalau kalian tak mengetahuinya.

"Kaito~! Tunggu aku dong!" Ah, lagi-lagi suara itu. Indah, sangat indah suaranya saat ia memanggil nama kecil anak lelaki berambut biru ini. Seindah lembayung senja yang selalu membuat orang terpana. Semerdu suara nyanyian yang dinyanyikan dengan hati yang tulus. Serasa namanya dipanggil oleh penjaga nirwana, Kaito pun menoleh ke belakang.

"Miku? Ke-kenapa panggil-panggil namaku dengan kencang di pagi hari begini?" tanya Kaito diiringi dengan meteran kegugupannya yang mulai menanjak sedikit demi sedikit. Sekarang meteran itu telah mencapai angka dua puluh lima.

"Kaito jahat! Masa' berangkat sendiri saja! Kita 'kan satu blok, kenapa nggak berangkat sama-sama denganku?" jawab Miku kesal. Ia melipat tangannya di dada, dan mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya.

Sebenarnya, bisa berangkat bersama Miku tiap pagi bagai anugerah terbesar Tuhan pada Kaito. Namun, ditolaknya anugerah besar itu karena tiap kali Kaito berada di samping Miku, kegugupan dan rasa canggung pasti langsung menghinggapi dirinya. Maka, berangkatlah si rambut biru ini seorang diri, tanpa menunggu Miku terlebih dulu.

"Ma-maaf… aku pikir tadi sudah terlambat, jadi aku langsung berangkat saja," jawab Kaito. Padahal sekolah masuk pukul delapan, tapi kau malah bilang sudah terlambat. Sepertinya kalau ada sekolah untuk pembohong, kau akan selalu mengulang, Kaito. Sekarang meteran mulai menanjak naik menjadi lima puluh.

"Huuuh~! Padahal 'kan kau 'gak mungkin terlambat walaupun menungguku. Coba lihat deh, sekarang pukul berapa?" Miku menunjukkan jam tangannya yang berhiaskan gambar _negi_.

"Anu… pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh delapan menit, dua puluh dua menit sebelum bel berbunyi." Kaito tertunduk malu setelah ia melihat jam tangan yang ditunjukkan Miku. Meteran rasa gugup hampir mendekati angka tujuh puluh lima, lidah Kaito mulai terasa kelu.

"Tuh 'kan? Kaito terlalu terburu-buru sih!" Miku menimpali, "eh, tapi lihat deh! Menurut Kaito, penampilanku 'gimana kalau sedang pakai _seifuku_ begini?" Gadis itu bergaya dengan seragam sekolahnya yang baru.

Kaito memperhatikan seragam yang Miku kenakan. _Seifuku _dengan atasan berwarna putih, yang dihiasi dasi berwarna biru. _List _yang berada di bagian lengan pun berwarna biru, sewarna dengan roknya. '_Ah, manisnya kau kalau sedang memakai seifuku seperti ini, Miku_.' Setidaknya itulah yang terpikir di benak Kaito. Tapi sepertinya mulutnya tak akan sanggup untuk mengatakan itu, karena sekarang meteran kegugupannya sudah mencapai angka sembilan puluh. Kurang sepuluh lagi sebelum rona merah muncul di permukaan wajah Kaito.

"Waduh! Aku lupa! Sekarang 'kan hari pertama! Aku harus mencari tempat duduk nih! Kalau nggak, nanti malah duduk di barisan belakang! Kaito, maaf aku duluan ya!" dengan semangat, gadis berambut _turquoise _itu berlari menuju ke gedung sekolah.

"Manis, Miku sangat manis kalau mengenakan _seifuku _itu. Aku… aku menyukainya," gumam Kaito dengan sangat pelan. Andai kau mengatakan beberapa detik lebih cepat dan menambah beberapa desibel lagi agar Miku bisa mendengarnya, pasti cerita akan berubah haluan, Kaito!

Setelah kejadian itu, Kaito pun berjalan menuju ke kelasnya. Tak tahu apakah keajaiban akan terjadi lagi, seperti sekelas dengan Miku salah satunya. Pencarian demi pencarian membuahkan hasil. Kelas 1-3, adalah kelas barunya. Dimana Kaito akan memulai kehidupan sekolah barunya. Ia masuk dan mengucapkan "selamat pagi" kepada seluruh penghuni kelas, tapi dengan suara yang datar dan pelan pastinya.

"Kaito! Hei Kaito! Duduk di sini! Biar kita bisa 'ngobrol!" Suara indah Miku membuat Kaito hampir melompat kaget. Ia melihat Miku yang duduk di barisan depan, dan gadis itu menunjuk bangku yang berada di seberang kirinya, berharap Kaito akan duduk di sana.

Tapi, dia adalah Shion Kaito yang selalu merasa gugup kalau bersama Miku. Walaupun waktu Sekolah Dasar, posisi duduk Kaito juga sama persis seperti ini, sekarang keadaan sudah berbeda. Dulu Miku tak seaktif ini kalau bersamanya, jadi Kaito bisa bebas memperhatikan Miku dengan tenang, tanpa mengkhawatirkan meteran kegugupannya melonjak. Jadi hasilnya, Kaito menebar pandangan ke seluruh sudut kelas barunya ini. Ia melihat sebuah bangku kosong di bagian belakang, dan berjalan ke arah bangku kosong itu. Miku hanya melihat tindakan Kaito dengan tampang kecewa. Yah, kau lagi-lagi menolak anugerah Tuhan dan menciptakan jarak antara kau dan Miku.

"Maaf Miku, aku… kurang suka di bagian depan seperti itu, maaf ya?" ujar Kaito sebelum ia duduk di bangku bagian belakang itu.

Kaito menjalani semua hari-hari sekolah barunya tanpa bosan sedikitpun. Semua itu bisa terjadi karena Miku dan Kaito bisa sekelas, walaupun jarak bangku mereka jauh, Kaito masih bisa memperhatikan Miku dari bangkunya yang berada di bagian belakang. Sekarang, kaito mesti memutar kepalanya sebanyak tiga puluh lima derajat ke arah kanan untuk bisa melihat wajah Miku yang tidak sepenuhnya terlihat. Tapi, setidaknya delapan puluh persen ekspresi Miku masih dapat tertangkap iris mata birunya. Cukup untuk mengisi meteran kepuasan hati bocah berambut biru ini.

Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan, dan musim semi terlewati dengan penuh kedamaian. Kaito—sampai sekarang—masih saja memperhatikan Miku dari jauh. Tak terasa kalau beberapa hari lagi ujian semester ganjil akan berlangsung. Kaito mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi ujian tersebut. Walaupun ia tak yakin akan dapat nilai bagus, karena ia bukan siswa yang "wah" dalam masalah akademis. Kaito tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin agar ia tak tertinggal oleh Miku. Karena sampai kapanpun, Kaito akan terus bertekad untuk berada di sekitar Miku, walaupun keberadaannya tak terlalu tampak di hadapan gadis yang disukainya itu.

Minggu ujian semester ganjil tak terasa sudah dimulai. Semua murid merasa sangat gugup, Tanpa terkecuali Kaito. Bagaimanapun juga, ia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini karena keajaiban. Sekarang sepertinya ia tak bisa bergantung penuh pada keajaiban lagi. Hasilnya, Kaito mencoba sebisanya untuk mempelajari sendiri apa yang telah ia dapat di sekolahnya. Belajar terasa begitu sulit bagi Kaito. Seakan-akan ilmu yang telah ia terima di sekolah enggan untuk masuk ke dalam otaknya.

Frustasi dan stres datang menghantui Kaito. Ia pun menjauhkan buku pelajaran tebal itu untuk sejenak. Kepalanya menengadah, iris mata birunya menatap kosong plafon kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Terkadang ia memutar-mutar pulpen yang tergenggam jemari tangannya, sambil sesekali bersenandung kecil guna menenangkan sel-sel otaknya yang sedari tadi bekerja keras. Di tengah asyiknya ia menenangkan diri, terdengar suara pintu kamarnya diketuk.

Kaito menyadari suara ketukan pintu yang pelan itu, "Silakan masuk, tidak dikunci kok!"

Perlahan—desibel demi desibel— suara ketukan itu pun berkurang. Pintu mulai terbuka sedikit demi sedikit dengan suara gemericitnya yang khas. Kaito yang memasang wajah bosan dan frustasi, menghitung detik demi detik kapan pintu itu terbuka penuh, agar ia bisa melihat siapa sebenarnya yang mengganggu saat-saat frustasinya. Di saat pintu sudah terbuka penuh, sesuatu yang tidak diduganya—bahkan di dalam mimpi sekalipun—terjadi.

_Seperti Achilles yang __**mengejar**__ kura-kura yang __**lebih lambat, **__jauh di depannya__._

_**Sekuat**__ apapun ia mengejar kura-kura itu__._

_Ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana kura-kura itu __**pertama**__ berdiri__._

_Ketika ia sudah berada __**di titik itu**__, si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya__._

_Ketika ia __**mengejar titik**__ yang berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya itu__._

_Si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya __**lagi**__**.**_

_Begitulah __**seterusnya**__ sampai__** ad infinitum.**__** Seakan **__**ia **__**tak akan pernah**__ bisa mengejar kura-kura itu__._

_**Paradoks **__Cinta..__**.**__ Paradoks __**Cinta...**_

_Akankah kau __**tunjukkan**__ sesuatu dibalik semua __**misterimu?**_

_Tapi, kalau misteri itu __**ditunjukkan terlalu cepat**__. Maka, cerita ini __**tak akan berlanjut **__lagi, bukan?_

_Oleh karena itu, sepertinya __**misteri**__ itu akan diceritakan __**di kisah berikutnya**__._

_**Jadi, fic ini bersambung di sini.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Di Depan Layar Notebook-<strong>

Pemuda dengan IQ pas-pasan dan berotak _celeron_ itu pun membaringkan kepalanya sejenak ke meja. Panas, mungkin itulah yang dirasakan otaknya yang seolah-olah mati rasa akibat menulis sesuatu yang berada di luar kemampuannya. Sesekali, ditatapnya layar _notebook_ miliknya, takut-takut ada beberapa kata yang salah tulis atau semacamnya. Setelah merasa semua sudah pas, ia mengetik sedikit lagi di bawah fic buatannya itu.

* * *

><p><strong>_-_Author Note_-_<strong>

Halo, ketemu lagi dengan saya di fic ini. Saya ucapkan terima kasih untuk teman-teman yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic saya ini. Rasa terima kasihnya akan bertambah, seiring review yang teman-teman berikan lho! Heheheh~. Maaf kalo sedikit, saya benar-benar kehilangan _mood _untuk menulis dalam saat-saat ini. Oh iya, untuk memudahkan teman-teman mengerti kata-kata yang agak sulit di sini, saya akan menulis sedikit _glossarium_ di bawah. Tetap baca lanjutan fic ini ya, _sayonara minna-san!_

* * *

><p>_-_<strong>Glossarium_-_<strong>

*Dua ribu seratus sembilan puluh satu hari = Enam tahun.

*Pikometer = Sepertrilyun meter.

*Troposfer, stratosfer, mesosfer, termosfer, eksosfer = Urutan lapisan langit dari yang paling bawah.

*Rambut berkomposisi Merah, Hijau, Biru: 64, 224, 208 = Rambut dengan warna _turquoise._

*_Houston & Apollo _= Stasiun darat dan pesawat ulang-alik milik Amerika Serikat.

*_Altimeter_ = Alat pengukur ketinggian di dalam pesawat.

*Desibel = Satuan besaran suara.


	3. Sekolah Menengah Pertama: Bagian Akhir

_Seperti mengutip __**paradoks Achilles**__ milik __**Zeno**__ dari Elea__,_

_Kaito berlari __**mengejar**__ Miku yang berjalan jauh di depannya__._

_Tapi ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana posisi Miku berada __**beberapa saat lalu**__**.**_

_Saat ia sudah __**berada**__ pada__** titik**__ itu__,_

_y__ang __**didapatnya**__ hanya Miku yang kini berada __**beberapa langkah darinya**__**.**_

_Ketika Kaito mengejar __**beberapa langkah**__ ketinggalannya__,_

_l__agi-lagi Miku __**sudah bergerak **__**beberapa langkah **__ke depan__._

_Teruslah begitu, sampai __**ad**__** infinitum.**__ Kaito __**tak akan pernah**__** bisa**__ me__meluk__ seseorang yang __**dicintainya**__**.**_

_Apakah __**tak ada sesuatu**__ yang bisa __**kau lakukan,**_

_selain __**menciptakan jarak**__ antara dirimu dengan __**orang yang kau cintai?**_

_Kalau terus begini, __**Paradoks Cinta**__ tak akan pernah __**terpecahkan.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn23's unCreatives Team Presents<strong>

**.::Paradoks Cinta::.**

* * *

><p><strong>Very Special Thanks:<strong>

Hiyouyo29

Terima kasih untuk adik saya tersayang, yang sudah mau menggambarkan ilustrasi mengenai _fic _ini. Ilustrasinya membuat saya tambah bersemangat untuk melanjutkan _fic _ini. Nah, sebagai rasa terima kasih, saya jadikan gambarmu sebagai _avatar account _FFN saya ya?

**Special Thanks:**

3PlusC; Ariq323; Authorjelek; Higashino Ruuya; Miharu Koyama; Mochiyo-sama; Nia Kagamine; Rein Yuujiro; ReiyKa.

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau _review; favouriting; alerting fic _ini. Segala rasa terima kasih tercurah pada kalian. Walau tak semua bisa saya PM satu-persatu, untuk menyatakan rasa terima kasih saya. Percaya deh, saya sangat senang kalau ada yang memberi masukan ataupun menanggapi karya saya ini.

Untuk para _reader _yang tak sempat menanggapi _fic _ini, dan hanya membacanya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak juga.

**Disclaimer:**

Hatsune Miku dan KAITO adalah karakter dari _software _Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media, dibawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid.

Kasane Teto adalah karakter dari _software_ Utauloid milik dan dikembangkan oleh seluruh _fans-_nya di seluruh dunia karena sifatnya yang _open source_.

Paradoks Achilles milik Zeno dari Elea, sebuah paradoks yang baru bisa dipecahkan dua ribu tahun setelah ia pertama kali diajukan.

Ide memadukan paradoks Achilles dan kisah cinta ini, mungkin bisa saya klaim sebagai ide kacau milik saya.

**Early Warning!:**

Pemakaian sudut pandang orang ketiga; kadang kedua, difokuskan ke sisi Kaito. Pemilihan kata yang agak berbeda, tergantung _mood _soalnya. Kadang puitis; kadang madesu; kadang juga memasukkan kata-kata ilmiah yang berkesan si Asaichi ini sangat pintar, padahal sebaliknya. Paradoks yang bisa membuat kepala pusing. _Glossarium_ sepertinya tidak ada untuk saat ini.

**Fic Made By:**

Asaichi23

* * *

><p>.::Bagian Tiga::.<p>

~Sekolah Menengah Pertama (Lanjutan)~

* * *

><p>Gadis berambut <em>turquoise <em>terikat rapi dengan gaya _twin tails_; baju lengan pendek berwarna putih; rok yang menutupi sampai lutut berwarna abu-abu; jari-jemari lentik menggenggam buku pelajaran yang agak tebal; dan wajah yang menyunggingkan senyuman manis, terlihat jelas di ambang pintu kamar bocah berambut biru ini. Dalam beberapa milisekon, otak Kaito lagi-lagi dibebankan untuk berpikir. Berpikir kenyataan atau mimpikah ini. Setelah otaknya—yang memang kemampuannya pas-pasan—mengatakan kalau ini adalah kenyataan, seketika itu pula ia terkaget dan dirinya tanpa terasa tersentak.

"Malam, Kaito! Tadi aku tanya Bibi, bolehkah aku belajar bersa–" sebelum gadis itu menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kaito memotong terlebih dulu dengan ucapannya yang terbata-bata.

"Mi... Miku? Kamu sedang apa di sini? Wuaaah!" Tanpa disadarinya, ia mengatakan kalimat barusan dengan sedikit tersentak ke belakang, dan membuat tubuh serta kursi yang ia duduki sekarang terbaring di lantai.

"E... eh? Kaito kenapa? Kok kelihatannya kaget sekali? Aku bukan hantu kok, jadi tenang saja ya? Kaito bisa berdiri?" Miku segera menolong temannya yang sekarang tergolek di lantai.

"Nggak... nggak kenapa-napa kok! Hehehe... untunglah Miku bukan hantu atau semacamnya hahaha...," gumam Kaito. Lagi-lagi bukan jawaban yang keren untuk diucapkan pada gadis yang kau sukai, Kaito.

"Muu~, memangnya tadi aku kelihatan seperti hantu ya? Eh, tapi yang penting, ayo kita belajar bersama! Soalnya aku bosan belajar sendirian!" tanpa buang waktu, Miku—secara terang-terangan—menyampaikan maksudnya kepada teman sekelasnya ini.

"Bersama? Berdua denganku? Eee... aaa..." Kaito yang lagi-lagi dihinggapi rasa gugup, seakan-akan lupa dengan kalimat selanjutnya. Walaupun mungkin kalimat itu jelas-jelas tertulis di benaknya.

"Ih! Kaito kebanyakan 'ngomong! Sudah, mana bukumu? Kita belajar bersama saja di meja belajarmu ya?" Miku dengan semangat khasnya, menarik Kaito menuju meja belajar satu-satunya di kamar itu.

Kaito berusaha melawan rasa gugupnya ini. Tarik nafas; hembuskan; tarik lagi; hembuskan lagi, terus begitu sampai dirinya tenang. Walaupun tehniknya lumayan ampuh, tetap saja meteran kegugupannya menunjukkan angka enam puluh lima. Dengan meteran menunjukkan angka setinggi itu, Kaito masih merasa ia tak akan bisa fokus belajar. Dengan terpaksa, ia mengambil sebuah kursi yang berada di sudut kamarnya. Meletakkan kursi itu di sebelah kursi Miku yang dari tadi sudah tidak sabar untuk belajar, dan duduk dengan perasaan gugup yang masih menghinggapinya.

Belajar kali ini sudah berbeda dengan yang pertama, begitu menyenangkan. Miku mengajari Kaito yang memang kemampuan otaknya berada di bawahnya. Bocah berambut biru ini hanya mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti, tapi sepertinya anggukan itu hanya anggukan kosong. Karena Kaito benar-benar tak fokus pada belajarnya kali ini. Ia terlalu gugup dan canggung, apalagi dengan Miku yang duduk di sebelahnya. Walaupun ia gugup dan canggung saat ini, bukan berarti itu tak menyenangkan hatinya. Bisa memperhatikan Miku dari dekat seperti ini, adalah salah satu anugerah Tuhan lagi. Mau tidak mau, ia mesti menerima anugerah ini.

Tiap piko detik yang terlewat, terasa begitu lama. Membuat Kaito bisa lebih mensyukuri anugerah ini. Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, Miku mengakhiri kegiatan belajar ini dengan sebuah tarikan nafas panjang. Kaito menarik nafas panjang juga, agar detak jantungnya kembali normal. Sepertinya kalau ia belum membiasakan diri bersama Miku seperti ini, lama-lama bocah biru ini bisa mempunyai masalah serius dengan jantungnya.

"Nah! Kaito sudah 'ngerti 'kan? Semoga besok kita bisa melewati ujian dengan lancar!" Miku menoleh ke arah Kaito yang masih mencoba mengatur detak jantungnya.

"I... iya, 'makasih untuk malam ini, Miku," jawab Kaito singkat. Ia masih belum bisa mengatur detak jantungnya.

"Kembali, aku sekarang pulang dulu ya?" Miku berpamitan kepada Kaito, dan beranjak dari kursinya. Dengan langkahnya yang ringan, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Kaito masih diam saja, belum terpikir apapun yang akan ia lakukan. Masa' kau tidak lakukan apapun untuknya, Kaito? Seperti mengantarnya, begitu? Seakan kalimat di belakang tadi bisa terdengar olehnya, ia segera beranjak dari kursi dan mengejar Miku yang masih ada di lorong rumahnya.

"E... Miku! Biar kuantar sampai ke rumahmu!" panggil Kaito. Miku yang baru saja mau menuruni anak tangga, berhenti sejenak dan tersenyum pada temannya itu.

"Rumahku 'kan dekat, dari depan rumahmu saja kelihatan kok. Nggak usah diantar, 'makasih," ujar gadis berambut _turquoise _ini.

"Tapi kuantar sampai ke luar rumahku 'gak apa-apa 'kan?" Kaito menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal.

"Boleh," jawab Miku singkat. Mereka pun menuruni anak tangga bersama.

Kaito memang hanya mengantar sampai depan rumahnya. Lagi-lagi sesuatu yang kurang keren untuk dilakukan pada seseorang yang disukainya. Ia memperhatikan Miku yang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Andai saja, rasa gugup dan canggung itu tak ada di dunia, mungkin Kaito bisa bertindak lebih keren di depan gadis yang disukainya. Tapi maaf saja, Tuhan terlanjur menciptakan dua perasaan tersebut pada diri manusia sepertimu, Kaito. Jadi cobalah untuk beradaptasi dengan itu.

Nafas sudah kembali normal; Jantung sudah berdetak dengan teratur; lidah sudah bisa bicara bahasa Jepang lagi; angka di meteran kegugupan sudah mulai menurun menuju nol, Kaito pun kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Disadarinya bahwa tadi Miku mengajari banyak hal. Tapi sepertinya semua itu masuk ke dalam telinga kanan dan keluar lagi dari telinga kiri. Pelan, Kaito menepuk dahinya, kesal pada dirinya yang sudah menyia-nyiakan kebaikan hati Miku. Ia pun menaiki lagi anak tangga untuk mencapai lantai dua, di mana kamarnya berada.

Sesampainya di sana, Kaito kembali duduk di kursi. Dengan malas, ia menatap buku pelajarannya yang tebal. Dibukanya buku itu, dan dilihat kembali bagian di mana Miku mengajarinya. Pusing, itulah yang dirasakan kepala Kaito saat ini. Ternyata benar, semua yang diajarkan Miku sepertinya sia-sia. Dijauhkannya kembali buku itu agar kepalanya terasa agak enakan. Tiba-tiba terbersit sebuah ilustrasi di kepalanya. Ia melihat wajah Miku yang sedih karena Kaito gagal dalam ujian semester. Kaito menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali agar bayangan itu menghilang. Setelah bayangan tadi benar-benar menghilang, ia berpikir sesaat. Dirinya akan merasa sangat bersalah, kalau-kalau wajah sedih Miku tadi menjadi kenyataan.

Kaito mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan sel-sel otaknya, dan diambil olehnya buku yang berada di meja belajar. Dia membaca bagian yang tadi Miku ajarkan padanya. Kalau tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing, ia mengingat wajah Miku—yang membuatnya bersemangat kembali—dan melanjutkan belajarnya. Tiap hari—di minggu ujian—Miku pasti datang ke rumah Kaito untuk belajar bersama. Dalam seminggu itu, Kaito masih saja belum bisa terbiasa dengan Miku yang jaraknya begitu dekat dengannya.

Pagi dan siang hari dihabiskan untuk ujian. Malam harinya, Kaito mesti melawan rasa canggung dan gugup yang pasti muncul kalau Miku berada di dekatnya. Ketika Miku pulang, ia mesti mengulang apa yang baru ia pelajari bersama gadis yang disukainya itu. Malangnya dirimu, Kaito. Tapi kemalangan itu malah membuat Kaito tersenyum. Setidaknya ia bisa memperhatikan Miku, dari dekat pula. Walaupun begitu, sepertinya Kaito memang tak akan bisa tenang kalau di hadapan Miku. Kaito pun kembali berpikir.

Kalau Miku datang ke rumahnya untuk belajar bersama, lalu ia pulang dan berpikir Kaito sudah mengerti dengan apa yang sudah mereka pelajari bersama, padahal Kaito tidak mengerti apa pun. Berarti secara tidak langsung, ia sudah membuat Miku membuang tenaganya percuma untuk mengajar dirinya ini. Karena tiap yang diajarkan Miku, pasti tak akan masuk ke dalam otak Shion Kaito ini. Kaito tak sampai hati kalau melihat Miku membuang tenaga dan pikirannya hanya demi dirinya yang payah ini. Jadi Kaito berpikir, kalau ia mesti dapat cara yang lumayan halus tapi jitu untuk mencegah Miku tak belajar bersama dengannya lagi. Yah, lagi-lagi kau menolak anugerah besar Tuhan, Kaito!

_**Lagi-lagi**__, Kaito yang __**terjebak**__ Paradoks Cinta ini,_

_hanya __**menciptakan jarak**__ di antara ia dan __**gadis yang disukainya**__._

_Menciptakan jarak yang sepertinya __**tak akan bisa dilampaui**_

_ketika sedang __**terjebak paradoks**__ ini_

Dalam minggu ujian itu, sebenarnya Kaito belajar sendiri. Karena apa pun yang dipelajarinya bersama Miku, pasti tak akan masuk ke otaknya. Jadi setelah Miku pulang, ia kembali membaca yang baru saja mereka pelajari. Besok adalah hari terakhir ujian, tapi sepertinya Miku terlalu terburu-untuk menyelesaikan belajar mereka malam ini. Jadi, setelah Miku pulang, Kaito punya waktu lebih banyak untuk belajar sendiri lagi—dan mengingat wajah Miku, untuk mengembalikan semangat belajar, pastinya. Setelah kira-kira yang dipelajarinya cukup—dan jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam—Kaito beranjak dari kursinya; mengganti baju, lalu tidur.

Hari terakhir pun tiba. Ujiannya terasa begitu sulit. Kaito hanya mampu mengisi dua per tiganya saja. Sepertiga lainnya masih dipikirkan oleh otaknya. '_Kalau sudah begini, lebih baik memandangi Miku dulu saja, siapa tahu jawabannya bisa langsung terpikir bila sudah melihat wajah manis Miku.' _begitulah kurang lebih yang terpikir di benak Kaito. Ia pun memutar kepalanya tiga puluh lima derajat ke kanan, untuk melihat Miku yang duduk di barisan depan. Selama beberapa menit, Kaito terpana dengan wajah manis gadis itu. Tapi tanpa disangka, gadis itu menolehkan kepala tepat ke arahnya. Kaito ingin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lain, tapi Miku memberi isyarat yang mencegahnya.

"Pssst... Kaito... Kaito... jawaban nomor dua puluh lima, apa?" bisik Miku. Tangannya membuat angka dua puluh lima, agar Kaito bisa mengetahui apa yang ia maksud tanpa perlu mendengar apa yang dikatakannya.

"Hah? Apa? Kau bilang apa Miku?" Kaito yang tak tahu apa maksud gadis itu balik bertanya dengan berbisik pula.

"Uuu~ dua... puluh... lima... Kaito, apa jawabannya?" bisik Miku lagi.

"Jawabannya adalah: berikan kertas jawabanmu padaku, Hatsune-san!" tanpa disadari, guru pengawas ujian mereka, sudah berada di samping Miku.

"Eh? Aku... aku... nggak bilang apa-apa kok, Sensei." Miku yang masih kaget, mencoba menghindar dari gurunya itu.

"Maaf, Hatsune-san. Sekarang kemarikan kertas jawabanmu!" guru itu tak mau mendengar apa pun dari Miku yang memang sudah nyata-nyata salah.

Miku menyerahkan kertas jawabannya dengan lesu. Ia keluar kelas dengan langkah lunglai. Kaito berpikir, ia juga akan dipanggil oleh guru pengawas, tetapi ternyata ia tak dipanggil. Kaito tak bisa tinggal diam saja. Miku dikeluarkan dari kelas gara-gara dirinya. Ia tak mau Miku hanya menanggung bebannya sendirian. Jadi, Kaito berdiri, dan menuju ke tempat duduk guru pengawas.

"Maaf Sensei, saya sebenarnya yang meminta jawaban pada Hatsune-san. Jadi sepertinya lembar jawaban sayalah yang mesti diambil," ujar Kaito pada guru pengawasnya itu.

"Hm? Jadi kamu juga? Tapi kenapa kamu mengakui ini, Shion-kun? Padahal tadinya aku tidak berpikir kalau kamu juga ikut-ikutan seperti Hatsune-san." guru itu menatap dengan heran wajah Kaito.

"Sa... saya hanya tak sanggup menahan perasaan bersalah ini, Sensei. Hanya itu," jawab Kaito singkat. Ia menyerahkan kertas jawabannya.

"Maaf, Shion-kun, aku tak bisa mengembalikan lembar jawaban milik Hatsune-san. Karena di mataku, dia juga salah. Jadi maaf ya, kau boleh keluar dari kelas," balas guru pengawas pada Kaito.

Kaito keluar kelas dengan tenang, wajahnya tak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Tak dipedulikan olehnya tatapan para murid lain. Setelah sampai di luar kelas, iris matanya yang berwarna biru mencari sosok yang merupakan alasan kenapa ia serahkan kertas ujiannya dan keluar kelas tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali kepalanya menoleh, didapatinya sosok itu di sebuah bangku di taman belakang sekolah. Kaito hanya dapat melihat bagian belakang tubuh Miku. Terlihat tubuh mungil itu bergetar, sesekali tangan Miku mengusap bagian wajahnya. Walaupun tak bisa melihat wajah Miku, Kaito tahu kalau gadis yang disukainya itu sedang menangis.

Kaito menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya, terasa sakit, _'Miku menangis... Aku nggak sanggup melihat wajahmu yang sedang menangis. Sepertinya sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf,'_ batin Kaito.

Kaito bergegas meninggalkan tempat itu. Tapi sebelum ia sempat memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat, Miku seketika itu juga menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah lelaki yang melihatnya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Saat itu juga, seratus persen ekspresi sedih Miku dapat tertangkap oleh mata Kaito. Mata meneruskan ke otak, lalu diproses menjadi sebuah perasaan._ 'Sakit... sakit sekali rasanya melihat Miku menangis seperti ini,' _batin Kaito seraya memegang dada sebelah kirinya lagi. Miku segera berdiri dan bermaksud menghampiri Kaito. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Kaito segera berbalik dan sosoknya menghilang di antara bayang-bayang gedung sekolah yang besar itu.

"Miku menangis, dan itu semua gara-gara aku," gumam Kaito sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok salah satu kelas.

Otak Kaito kembali berpikir. Dikeluarkan semua kemampuan yang otaknya miliki. Ia mesti mendapatkan sebuah cara, bagaimana Miku dan juga dirinya dapat menyelesaikan ujian ini, tanpa ada nilai yang kosong. Kalau itu dapat terjadi, secara otomatis wajah Miku yang sedih mungkin akan menghilang, dan Kaito bisa memandanginya lagi tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit yang menyeruak di dada sebelah kirinya.

Setelah beberapa saat berpikir, sepertinya Kaito telah mendapatkan tindakan yang 'tepat' agar senyum di wajah Miku kembali terkembang. Sekarang Kaito berjalan menuju aula, dan menunggu waktu ujian selesai. Detik; menit; jam telah terlewati tanpa terasa. Bel tanda ujian berakhir pun berbunyi. Seiring dengan bunyi bel, Kaito segera berlari menuju kelasnya. Maksud pertamanya adalah: masuk ke kelas, memberitahu Miku kalau ia jangan pulang dulu dan bersama-sama menghadap ke guru pengawasnya tadi siang. Tapi sepertinya maksud itu tak bisa dilakukannya dulu.

Sekarang telinga Kaito menangkap suara. Sebuah suara tangisan. Meski hanya beberapa desibel, ia dapat mendengar suara tangisan itu. Kembali terasa sakit di dada sebelah kirinya. Sepertinya Miku tak akan pulang dulu sebelum gelap, kurang lebih itulah yang terpikir oleh Kaito. Lalu, Kaito juga tak akan sanggup melihat Miku yang menangis. Setelah maksud pertamanya tidak akan dilakukan, Kaito segera berjalan untuk melakukan maksud selanjutnya: menuju ruang guru.

"Saya mohon, Kasane-sensei, bisakah saya dan Hatsune-san mengulang ujian tadi siang? Akan saya lakukan apa saja, semisal itu bisa terjadi!" Kaito membungkuk sedalam yang ia bisa kepada guru pengawasnya tadi siang.

"Eh? Kupikir kalian akan datang berdua, tapi kenapa hanya kau yang datang, Shion-kun? Dan kau tidak perlu membungkuk selamanya, tegakkan badanmu!" balas guru bernama lengkap Kasane Teto itu kepada siswa yang sekarang masih membungkuk di depannya.

Kaito menegakkan punggungnya, "Itu... Hatsune-san sedang menangis di kelas, saya tak sampai hati untuk menemuinya," jawab Kaito pelan.

Teto memicingkan matanya lima puluh persen, senyuman kecil terlukis di bibirnya, "Tapi sepertinya kau punya sesuatu yang disembunyikan dariku, Shion-kun," deliknya, "benar 'kan?"

"Eh... anu... ti... tidak ada sesuatu yang saya sembunyikan kok, Sensei," dengan terbata-bata, Kaito menjawab pertanyaan yang barusan dilontarkan oleh gurunya itu.

"Tertulis jelas di dahimu, Shion Kaito! Tapi tak apa, aku memang sudah menyiapkannya kok. Ini, soal dari kelas sebelah, kau bisa mengerjakannya di mejaku ini. Kalau sudah selesai, panggil Hatsune-san kemari ya? Soalnya kalau kalian mengerjakannya bersama, nanti kejadian tadi malah terulang kembali." Teto menyerahkan beberapa lembar soal dan selembar kertas jawaban pada siswa di depannya itu.

"Te... terima kasih, Sensei!" balas Kaito, ia segera mengambil sebuah kursi dan meletakkannya di depan meja Teto.

"Sama-sama, tapi ada hukumannya ya! Supaya kalian berdua tidak melakukannya lagi. Lalu soal milik Hatsune-san juga akan kuganti dengan milik kelas lain." Teto melipat tangannya di dada, sambil memasang senyum di wajahnya.

"Eh?" Hanya kata itu saja yang terlontar dari mulut Kaito, ia berpikir: apa hukuman yang akan diberikan oleh gurunya ini ya?

"Hukumannya akan kuberitahu nanti, sekarang kerjakan saja dulu!" ujar Teto membuyarkan pikiran Kaito.

Dengan segenap kekuatan otaknya yang tersisa, Kaito mengerjakan soal ujian tadi siang. Soalnya agak berbeda dengan soal milik kelasnya, tapi setidaknya sel-sel otak Kaito masih menyimpan tenaga, agar ia bisa berpikir untuk menyelesaikan soal yang dihadapinya ini. Detik jarum jam terdengar beriringan dengan suara pulpen Kaito yang menggores kertas jawabannya. Selama hampir tiga ribu enam ratus detik, Kaito bergelut dengan soal-soal yang bisa dikatakan lumayan sulit baginya. Tapi asal bisa melihat wajah Miku yang tersenyum lagi, Kaito tak keberatan menghadapi soal sesulit ini. Paling-paling hanya pusing kepala saja setelah ini semua berakhir.

Saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat lewat tiga puluh menit, Kaito meletakkan pulpennya. Kepala Kaito terasa sangat panas. Bagaimana tidak? Soal yang harusnya diselesaikan dalam waktu dua sampai tiga jam, harus diselesaikannya dalam waktu satu jam. Teto mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, melihat siswanya dapat mengerjakan soal yang sulit itu dalam waktu singkat.

"Se... Sensei... saya... sudah selesai, sekarang bisakah saya panggil Hatsune-san?" tanya Kaito disertai kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing.

"Hebat... kau bisa menyelesaikan semua dengan waktu yang singkat, supaya Hatsune-san punya waktu lebih banyak ya? Shion-kun?" delik Teto lagi, sepertinya dia tidak puas-puas menggoda siswanya ini.

"Aaa... eee... bagaimana ya?" lagi-lagi Kaito menjawab dengan tidak keren.

"Sudah... sudah... Tidak usah dijawab, hehehe~ panggil Hatsune-san kemari, Shion-kun! Lalu, hukumannya adalah: bersihkan toilet laki-laki lantai satu, ya? Soalnya setiap aku lewat, baunya itu mengganggu sekali! Lalu untuk Hatsune-san, toilet perempuan di sebelahnya!" Ujar Teto. Ia menyimpan soal dan jawaban milik Kaito di laci mejanya.

"Ba... baik, Sensei. Tapi bolehkah saya minta satu permintaan lagi?" tanya Kaito

"Hm? Apa itu?"

"Bisakah tidak Sensei sebutkan, kalau saya yang memohon agar Hatsune-san bisa mengulang ujiannya?" ujar Kaito dengan wajahnya yang mendadak serius.

"Hah? Umm... baik, mungkin bisa kulakukan. Tapi Shion-kun!" panggil Teto pada Kaito yang sekarang telah sampai di ambang pintu keluar ruang guru.

"Ya, Sensei?"

"Aku sebenarnya sudah tahu kau akan membersihkan kamar mandi perempuan untuk menggantikan Hatsune-san. Kalau tidak keberatan, maukah kau mengatakan alasan kenapa kau lakukan ini semua demi teman perempuanmu itu? Walaupun aku juga sudah tahu alasan pastinya sih." Teto melihat ke arah siswanya itu sambil bertopang dagu, senyum tipis kembali tersungging di bibir merah mudanya.

Dengan sebuah senyum yang tersungging di wajahnya ditambah sedikit rona merah, Kaito menjawab pertanyaan gurunya itu, "Karena sudah menjadi tugas seorang lelaki, untuk meringankan beban perempuan, Sensei. Terlebih kalau perempuan itu..." Kaito tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia segera bergegas keluar dari ruang guru.

"Hei, Shion-kun! Nanti kalau kau sudah SMA, aku mau melihat kalian berdua berpegangan tangan ya! Berjuanglah wahai 'pahlawan di balik layar'!" tanpa disangka, Teto mengucapkan itu dengan setengah berteriak, membuat beberapa guru yang masih ada, menengok ke arahnya disertai terdengar suara 'bruk' dari luar.

Setelah bangun dari jatuhnya yang berkesan kurang elit, Kaito segera ke ruang di mana pengumuman biasa diumumkan ke seantero sekolah. Kaito meminta bantuan kepada paman penjaga sekolah—yang sudah terbiasa menggunakan alat pengumuman—untuk memberitahu Miku, kalau ia sedang ditunggu di ruang guru, di mana Teto sedang menunggunya. Setelah semua selesai, Kaito mengambil nafas panjang dan segera menuju ke toilet. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat wajah Miku yang sedang tersenyum lagi, walaupun hanya dari kejauhan. Membersihkan toilet hanya sebuah harga murah, yang mesti dibayar agar meteran kepuasan di hati Kaito terisi lagi.

Dengan peralatan yang ia pinjam dari petugas kebersihan sekolah, Kaito mulai membersihkan toilet laki-laki dan perempuan. Tanpa risih sedikitpun, Kaito membersihkan kedua toilet itu sampai sore. Setelah jam menunjukkan pukul enam sore lewat lima menit—dan lembayung senja mulai tampak—Kaito menyudahi bersih-bersihnya.

Dengan langkah yang lemas, Kaito berjalan keluar gedung sekolahnya. Dilihatnya lembayung senja yang berada di langit sebelah Barat. Matahari belum tenggelam, musim panas sih. Miku pasti juga sudah pulang, dia 'kan lebih pintar darinya. Soal seperti tadi pasti bisa dikerjakan lebih cepat. Kaito menarik nafas panjang lagi, ia bersiap untuk meninggalkan sekolahnya. Tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti.

"Kaito~! Tunggu aku dong! Jangan pulang duluan!" suara indah itu lagi-lagi berhasil menghentikan langkah Kaito yang akan meninggalkan sekolahnya.

Kaito berbalik, "Mi... Miku, belum pulang?" tanya Kaito disertai meteran kegugupannya yang lagi-lagi mulai melonjak.

"Aku nggak mungkin pulang tanpa Kaito 'kan? Ma... maafkan aku. Gara-gara aku, Kaito juga jadi ikut-ikutan kena masalah," ujar Miku. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya bergetar, dan matanya mulai terlihat berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Miku... itu bukan salahmu kok."

"Huu~ Kaito pasti benci aku 'kan? Maaf, aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf," rintih Miku. Air mata sekarang sudah keluar deras dan membasahi pipinya.

Kembali, terasa sakit di dada sebelah kiri Kaito. Melihat Miku yang menangis—dengan jarak yang sangat dekat pula—seperti ini, rasanya seperti sebuah siksaan. Ingin dipeluk dan ditenangkan olehnya, Miku yang menangis tersedu-sedu ini. Tapi rasa gugup dan canggung menahan kedua lengannya. Kaito berpikir untuk pergi meninggalkan Miku yang masih menangis, sekalian membebaskan diri dari siksaan ini. Tapi rasa cintanya yang besar pada Miku, tak membiarkan kedua kakinya bergeming. Jadi, diantara dua perasaan—cinta dan gugup—yang seakan berkelahi di hatinya, Kaito menarik nafas panjang.

Pelan—dengan tangan yang juga bergetar hebat—Kaito menyentuh lembut bahu Miku, "Mi... Miku, aku nggak akan pernah membencimu, walau apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, ingat itu. Lalu, Miku nggak perlu membuang waktu percuma, hanya untuk mengajari diriku yang payah ini. A... aku lebih nyaman belajar sendiri, 'makasih sudah mau mengajariku kemarin." sambil tersenyum dalam penuh kegugupan, Kaito mengucapkan itu.

Tangan Kaito merogoh saku celananya. Ia meraih sapu tangan biru yang terbungkus plastik, dan memberikannya pada gadis yang disukainya itu. Sangat kurang keren. Seharusnya dihapuskan olehnya air mata Miku dengan sapu tangan itu, bukannya hanya memberikan pada Miku saja. Yah, tapi bukan Shion Kaito namanya kalau bisa melakukan hal demikian. Setelah Miku menerima sapu tangan itu, Kaito tersenyum lagi pada Miku yang sekarang sedang menyapu air matanya.

"Aku ada urusan di rumah saudaraku di perumahan sebelah, jadi aku nggak bisa pulang bersama Miku, maaf ya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Miku, Kaito segera berjalan menjauh. Dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang dan wajah panas _plus_ rona merah di permukaannya, Kaito meninggalkan gadis yang disukainya.

Miku hanya terdiam. Sesekali masih terdengar isakan tangisnya. Saat Kaito sudah berada sekitar lima belasan meter dari dirinya, Miku tersenyum, "Terima kasih... terima kasih sudah mau melakukan semuanya demi aku, Kaito," gumam Miku pelan, tanpa bisa terdengar oleh Kaito. Sepertinya Teto sudah membocorkan beberapa rahasia pada Miku.

Kaito yang sudah berada jauh dari Miku, memegang lagi dada sebelah kirinya. Terasa sakit lagi, tapi entah kenapa lebih sakit daripada saat ia melihat Miku menangis. Dengan rasa sakit itu, Kaito menuju perumahan sebelah, di mana ia akan berbelok ke arah rumahnya. Yah, berbohong lagi pada gadis yang disukai, itulah Shion Kaito. Apakah kau akan selamanya menjadi "pahlawan di balik layar", Kaito?

_Seperti Achilles yang __**mengejar**__ kura-kura yang __**lebih lambat, **__jauh di depannya__._

_**Sekuat**__ apapun ia mengejar kura-kura itu__._

_Ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana kura-kura itu __**pertama**__** kali**__ berdiri__._

_Ketika ia sudah berada __**di titik itu**__, si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya__._

_Ketika ia __**mengejar titik**__ yang berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya itu__._

_Si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya __**lagi**__**.**_

_Begitulah __**seterusnya**__ sampai__** ad infinitum.**__** Seakan **__**ia **__**tak akan pernah**__ bisa mengejar kura-kura itu__._

_Seorang __**pahlawan**__ yang __**tak dikenal namanya**__ mungkin bisa __**lebih mulia**_

_**dibandingkan**__ pahlawan yang __**namanya terpajang**__ di mana-mana._

_Tapi apakah __**pahlawan**__ di balik layar itu __**bisa meng-klaim haknya**__ yang tertahan?_

_Kalau __**namanya**__ hanya berada __**di balik bayang-bayang?**_

_Mungkin saja __**pahlawan itu bisa bersinar**__ di kisah berikutnya._

_**Yah, jadi fic ini bersambung di sini.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Di Depan layar <strong>_**Notebook**_**-**

Pemuda berumur delapan belasan itu terlihat menjauh dari meja, dimana kertas tugasnya—yang sangat banyak—tergolek. Ia lebih sibuk dengan layar _notebook_nya ketimbang tugasnya yang sudah _deadline._ Setelah beberapa kali melihat layar _notebook _miliknya, dan memperbaiki beberapa kata yang salah tulis, ia menulis sedikit lagi di bagian paling bawah _fic _miliknya. Setelah semua sudah sip, ia _publish _dan _update, fic _miliknya itu. _Fic _sudah di_-update_, ia pun menutup _notebook_nya; memakai seragam yang sudah lama tidak dikenakannya, lalu pergi ke luar rumah seraya bergumam dengan penuh nada kesal, "Yah, kita kembali lagi ke kehidupan."

* * *

><p>_-_<strong>Author Note_-_<strong>

Ah~ 'makasih lagi bagi teman-teman yang mau membaca _fic _saya dari awal sampai akhir. Seperti biasa, rasa terima kasihnya akan bertambah seiring _review _yang diberikan teman-teman! Kalian bukan hanya berhasil membuat saya memberikan rasa terima kasih lebih, kalian juga berhasil membuat saya lompat kegirangan, heheheh~. Mohon maaf kalau semisal saya lama _update, _tugas numpuk ini^^".

Berhubung tugas numpuk nan banyak; ujian saya juga sudah makin dekat, mungkin saya agak-agak lama _update_nya. Tapi, kalau semisal ada waktu senggang, dan memungkinkan untuk _update, _saya akan _update _saat itu juga! Juga saya ucapkan, semoga UAS teman-teman, mendapat nilai yang memuaskan (bagi yang UAS). Nah, tetap di _fic _saya teman-teman, sampai jumpa di kisah berikutnya!


	4. SMA Tingkat Satu: Bagian Awal

_Seperti mengutip __**paradoks Achilles**__ milik __**Zeno**__ dari Elea__,_

_Kaito berlari __**mengejar **__**Miku**__ yang berjalan __**jauh di depannya**__**.**_

_Tapi ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana posisi Miku berada __**beberapa saat lalu**__**.**_

_Saat ia sudah __**berada**__ pada__** titik**__ itu__,_

_y__ang __**didapatnya**__ hanya Miku yang kini berada __**beberapa langkah darinya**__**.**_

_Ketika Kaito mengejar __**beberapa langkah**__ ketinggalannya__,_

_l__agi-lagi Miku __**sudah bergerak **__**beberapa langkah **__ke depan__._

_Teruslah begitu, sampai __**ad**__** infinitum.**__ Kaito __**tak akan pernah**__** bisa**__ me__meluk__ seseorang yang __**dicintainya**__**.**_

_**Tak pernahkah**__ kau sadari, Kaito?_

_**Bahwa dirimu**__ lah yang membuat __**Miku begitu jauh**__ darimu?_

_Sekuat apapun __**kau mengejar**__ dia-yang-kau-cintai itu._

_Ia __**tak akan pernah **__berada __**dalam pelukanmu.**_

_**Kecuali**__ kau __**temukan sesuatu**__ yang __**membuatmu terjebak**__ dalam __**Paradoks Cinta**__ ini._

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn23's unCreatives Team Presents<strong>

**.::Paradoks Cinta::.**

* * *

><p><strong>Very Special Thanks:<strong>

Hiyouyo29

Karena saya tahu betapa sulitnya bagimu untuk menggambar Kaito yang sudah SMA dari depan, maka dari belakang pun saya tidak keberatan kok! Tapi di _chapter _selanjutnya, saya minta gambar Kaito dari depan, ya? Adik saya tersayang! Semoga kamu izinkan saya memakai gambarmu untuk _avatar _saya!

**Special Thanks:**

3PlusC, Ariq323, Authorjelek, Higashino Ruuya, Hiwazaki Evelyn, Kaisar Rikudo, Miharu Koyama, Mochiyo-sama, Nia Kagamine, Rein Yuujiro, ReiyKa.

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau _review, favouriting, alerting fic _ini. Segala rasa terima kasih saya tercurah pada kalian. Walau tak semua bisa saya PM satu-persatu, percaya deh, saya sangat senang kalau ada yang memberi masukan ataupun menanggapi karya saya ini. Silahkan keluarkan apa saja yang ada di kepala kalian ketika melihat karya saya yang satu ini!

Untuk para _reader _yang tak sempat menanggapi _fic _ini, dan hanya membacanya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak juga.

**Disclaimer:**

KAITO, Hatsune Miku, dan Megurine Luka adalah karakter dari _software _Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media, di bawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid. Hak cipta karakter KAITO adalah milik Takahashi Kawasaki. Sedangkan Hatsune Miku dan Megurine Luka adalah milik KEI.

Kamui Gakupo adalah karakter dari _software_ Gackpoid/Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Internet Co.,Ltd, di bawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid. Hak cipta karakternya adalah milik Kentaro Miura.

Paradoks Achilles milik Zeno dari Elea, sebuah paradoks yang baru bisa dipecahkan dua ribu tahun setelah ia pertama kali diajukan.

Ide memadukan paradoks Achilles dan kisah cinta ini, mungkin bisa saya klaim sebagai ide kacau milik saya.

**Early Warning!:**

Pemakaian sudut pandang orang ketiga; kadang kedua, difokuskan ke sisi Kaito. Pemilihan kata yang agak berbeda, tergantung _mood _soalnya. Kadang puitis; kadang madesu; kadang juga memasukkan kata-kata ilmiah yang berkesan si Asaichi ini sangat pintar, padahal sebaliknya. Paradoks yang bisa membuat kepala pusing. Tidak perlu risaukan paradoksnya, alur ceritanya sudah saya buat semudah mungkin kok. _Word _sampai 5000an, saya mohon teman-teman sabar untuk membacanya.

**Fic Made By:**

Asaichi23

* * *

><p>.::Bagian Empat::.<p>

~Sekolah Menengah Atas~

"Kau Adalah Bunga Indah Yang Tak Dapat Kuraih"

* * *

><p>Sebuah pagi hari yang panas, di musim yang juga namanya sama dengan keadaan cuacanya. Seorang siswa berambut biru terlihat sedang meletakkan kepala di atas meja sekolahnya. Ia terdengar sedang menggerutu mengenai suhu udara yang mungkin hampir mencapai dua puluh enam derajat <em>celcius.<em> Beberapa menit kemudian, objek gerutunya berubah menjadi hal-hal _random _yang tak bisa disebutkan satu-persatu. Karena kalau itu dilakukan, para pembaca pasti akan melihat deskripsi panjang yang sangat membosankan.

Kira-kira pada jarak lima meteran dari Si Rambut Biru itu, berdiri seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya. Gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna merah muda; terurai rapi tanpa ikat rambut. Wajah cantiknya pasti bisa membuat semua lelaki yang melihatnya berpaling. Sikapnya yang cenderung dingin, menambah motivasi semua lelaki untuk memiliki hatinya dan memelajarinya lebih dalam. Gadis itu membawa dua kaleng minuman ringan yang sepertinya ia baru beli di kantin sekolah sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Dengan langkah perlahan, gadis berambut merah muda tadi mendekati Si Rambut Biru yang sekarang masih meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Senyum yang tersungging dari bibir tipisnya, ditujukan kepada Si Rambut Biru itu. Sebuah senyuman yang jarang ditampakkan olehnya ke sembarang lelaki. Saat ia sudah mencapai titik terdekatnya dengan lelaki biru itu, disodorkannya salah satu kaleng minuman ringan yang dingin di tangannya ke wajah Si Biru tadi.

"Dingiiin ... Megurine-san!" gerutu Si Rambut Biru pada teman perempuannya itu. Ia mengatakannya tanpa ada perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun pada wajahnya.

"Yang semangat dong, Ketua! Masa' pagi-pagi sudah malas-malasan begini sih?" jawabnya lembut. Sebagai tanggapan dari protes temannya, diletakkannya kaleng minuman di sebelah kepala si lelaki rambut biru itu.

"Jangan ganggu aku saat sedang menyesali semua hal tentang kehidupanku sekarang ini, Megurine-san! Lalu berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Ketua'! Aku 'kan hanya ketua kelas, kedengarannya kok macam ketua geng saja!" Si Rambut Biru yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Shion Kaito ini, protes akan perkataan teman perempuannya, yang seakan-akan tidak bisa berhenti memanggilnya "Ketua".

"Hihihi~ menyesali apa? Adakah sesuatu yang sangat penting dan tak dapat kau raih, Ketua? Terus, aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu 'Ketua', selama kau hanya memanggilku dengan nama keluargaku saja lho!" balas Si Rambut Merah Muda yang memiliki nama lengkap Megurine Luka itu. Ia tertawa kecil sambil menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Beberapa butir dihidrogen monoksida _plus _natrium klorida yang biasa disebut keringat, terlihat membasahi kening Kaito, "Kalau begitu, teruslah panggil aku 'Ketua', Megurine-san, selamanya!" dengan wajah yang menampilkan ekpresi datar, Kaito berkata demikian.

Luka menggembungkan mulut dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Uuu~ Ketua jahat! Nih rasakan!" dengan pelan, dipukulnya kepala Kaito berkali-kali.

"Eit ... eit ... eit ... apa-apaan sih? Seperti bocah saja kau ini, Megurine-san!" Kaito mengangkat kepala, dan menangkis setiap pukulan lemah Luka menggunakan sebelah tangannya.

Secara otomatis, semua pandangan penghuni kelas, tertuju pada mereka berdua. Ada yang tertawa; ada yang memanas-manasi supaya makin mesra; ada pula yang mengeluarkan ekspresi iri pada Kaito, yang bisa membuat Luka berkelakuan seperti itu. Menyadari kalau teman-temannya memperhatikan mereka berdua, Luka pun menghentikan serangannya pada Kaito. Ia menarik nafas panjang, membuka kaleng minuman miliknya dan meminum isinya dengan sedotan secara perlahan.

Kaito yang sudah tak mendapat serangan, kembali meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Kembali ia gerutukan hal-hal _random _yang lagi-lagi tidak mungkin untuk dituliskan, karena terlalu panjang. Sesekali Luka melihat ke arah Kaito, dan mengalihkan pandangan ketika Kaito sadar kalau ia sedang dipandangi. Luka yang sekarang duduk di meja, sesekali mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang jenjang sekedar untuk membunuh waktu yang terus berjalan. Pada saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima—lima belas menit sebelum bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi—iris mata biru Kaito menangkap sesuatu yang membuat meteran kepuasan hatinya terisi setengah.

Seorang gadis dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek; mengenakan rok pendek berwarna merah tua dengan motif kotak-kotak; rambut panjang berwarna _turquoise _yang terikat rapi dengan gaya _twin tails_; di tasnya terlihat kartu siswa yang bertuliskan nama "Hatsune Miku"; senyuman manis tersungging di wajah imutnya, sekarang terlihat di ambang pintu kelas Kaito.

"Selamat pagi! Kaito ada di sini?" ucap gadis itu dengan ceria, khas dirinya. Ia menebar pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas.

Kaito yang mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan indah, langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja, "Miku? A ... ada apa pagi-pagi begini?" Kaito segera menghampiri gadis yang menyebut nama kecilnya barusan.

"Muu~ dasar Kaito ceroboh! Nih kartu langganan kereta milikmu! Tadi sebelum aku mau berangkat, Bibi menitipkannya padaku!" jawab Miku sambil menyerahkan kartu langganan itu pada Kaito.

"Aaa ... 'makasih, kalau tidak ada ini, pasti aku mesti bayar lagi waktu naik kereta nanti," ujar Kaito setelah ia menerima kartu langganan miliknya. Ia pun menggaruk kepalanya yang sudah pasti tidak gatal.

Miku cemberut dan melipat tangannya di dada, "Sampai sekarang pun Kaito masih jahat padaku, berangkat ke sekolah selalu sendiri. Memangnya waktu Kaito itu terlalu berharga kalau hanya untuk menungguku?"

"Bu ... bukan begitu, Miku. Eee ... kalau aku berangkat bersamamu, nanti siapa yang akan mengantarkan kartu langganan ini?" Kaito menjawab dengan tidak keren lagi kepada gadis yang disukainya ini. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sampai sekarang, Kaito masih saja kesulitan dalam membiasakan dirinya bila ada di dekat Miku.

Kontras dengan ekspresi wajah sebelumnya, Miku tersenyum pada Kaito. Sebuah senyum manis yang bisa membuat meteran kegugupannya melonjak tajam, "Ya sudah deh. Sebentar lagi pelajaran dimulai. Aku kembali ke kelasku dulu ya? Dah Kaito!" sembari menjauhi Kaito, Miku melambaikan tangannya.

Kaito mengembangkan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Dengan suara pelan Kaito bergumam "Sebenarnya ... Miku, waktuku sama sekali tak ada harganya kalau kamu tak ada di sekitarku." Lagi-lagi, sesuatu yang mungkin bisa merubah haluan cerita, malah dikatakan di saat yang sangat tidak tepat.

Akhirnya, Kaito sekarang hanya bisa menyesali semua waktunya yang terbuang. Di antara semua bahan gerutuan yang tiap pagi Kaito gerutui adalah: kenyataan pahit kalau sekarang—di Sekolah Menengah Atas—Kaito tak bisa sekelas dengan Miku. Aih, benar-benar deh. Alasan utama dan pertama Kaito masuk sekolah dengan peringkat nomor satu di prefektur ini, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah karena Miku. Karena gadis itulah ia rela belajar sampai kepalanya mati rasa. Supaya bisa melihat Miku selalu.

Tapi kenyataan memang terkadang menyakitkan. Kaito masuk ke kelas 1-5, sedangkan Miku masuk ke kelas 1-2. Jarak antara mereka terbatasi dua ruang kelas. Jadi tiap hari, Kaito punya jadwal khusus untuk menggerutui kenyataan pahit itu. Tiap hari juga Kaito makin kekurangan waktunya untuk menggerutu, karena setiap hari pasti Luka datang mengganggunya. Tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas juga mengurangi waktu menggerutunya.

Sebenarnya kenapa rekan sekelasnya memilihnya untuk jadi ketua kelas? Sebenarnya sih mudah saja. Wajah malas yang merefleksikan secara sempurna sifat cuek pemiliknya; sifat pendiam yang selalu ditampilkan pada seluruh penghuni sekolah; dan jangan lupakan sifat masa bodohnya, yang menjadikannya seorang kandidat sempurna untuk jadi ketua kelas yang tak cerewet pada seisi kelas yang dipimpinnya. Untungnya, Shion Kaito ini bisa mengemban dengan baik tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas tadi, dibantu Megurine Luka sebagai wakilnya tentu saja.

Luka berjalan ke arah Kaito yang masih saja berdiri tak bergeming di pintu kelas, "Siapa itu, Ketua? Seseorang yang spesial ya?" tanya Luka dengan nada menggoda.

Masih dengan kesadaran yang belum kembali sepenuhnya, Kaito mendesah dengan pelan, "Hhh~ 'bunga indah yang tak dapat diraih'. He? Lupakan ucapanku tadi!" di tengah khayalannya, Kaito tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Ooo~ bunga apa? Pantas saja, tadi Ketua memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya ya? Dia memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu juga. Pastilah gadis tadi sangat istimewa bagimu!" balas Luka sembari menendang pelan kaki Kaito.

"Sudah, aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi. Terus kenapa kau tendang kakiku, Megurine-san? Memang aku berbuat salah apa lagi padamu?" gerutu Kaito, yang tidak mengerti kenapa ditendang kakinya oleh teman perempuannya itu.

"Tidak tahu deh. Ngomong-ngomong, bel sudah berbunyi. Saatnya pelajaran. Ketua duduk sana!"

"Terserah, minumannya kusimpan saja untuk istirahat ya?" ujar Kaito sembari menuju ke arah kursinya.

Yah, dimulailah kembali kehidupan bocah rambut biru ini di masa Sekolah Menengah Atas. Belajar dari pagi, selesainya pada saat menjelang sore. Masih saja memperhatikan Miku dari jauh. Tapi karena kelasnya terpisah, membuatnya kesulitan untuk memperhatikan gadis yang disukainya. Keadaan sangat berbeda dengan masa lalu, di mana Kaito bisa bebas memperhatikan Miku tanpa khawatir mengenai tembok yang memisahkan mereka.

Dengan setengah tulus, hati Kaito menerima kenyataan ini. Setengah hatinya rela untuk menghadapi kenyataan kalau ia terpisah dari Miku. Setengah hatinya lagi selalu menggerutu mengenai kenyataan itu. Tapi setidaknya mereka hanya terpisah dua ruang kelas saja. Sekolah Menengah Atas juga tidak hanya satu tahun, masih ada dua kali tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari lagi untuk bisa mencari kesempatan agar ia sekelas dengan gadis yang dicintai.

Sambil memutar-mutar pulpen di jemarinya, Kaito memperhatikan penjelasan dari gurunya yang sedang mengajar. Fisika, salah satu dari beberapa pelajaran yang sepertinya enggan masuk ke dalam otak pas-pasan Kaito. Si Rambut Biru ini berpikir. Sepertinya ia mesti meminta Miku untuk mengajarinya, seperti saat ujian Sekolah Menengah Pertama, beberapa tahun lalu. Tapi ia baru ingat, kalau Miku yang mengajarinya, pasti tak akan masuk ke otak. Karena jarak yang terlalu dekat—dalam jangka waktu lama—dengan Miku, bisa berakibat kehilangan pikiran sementara. Lalu, bukankah dulu ia sendiri yang mengatakan kalau belajar sendiri lebih nyaman? Mungkin maksud Kaito ingin diajari oleh Miku adalah: kalau ia ingin bisa memperhatikan Miku dari dekat seperti dulu lagi. Jadi, rencana A terpaksa dicoret, pindah ke rencana B: pinjam catatan milik Miku.

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran berakhir dan waktu istirahat dimulai, disambut teriakan kemenangan di hati Kaito. Ia memimpin teman-temannya untuk memberi salam kepada gurunya. Setelah sang guru keluar kelas, Kaito segera menuju ke arah luar kelas. Langkah terburu-buru membuat persentasi kewaspadaannya menurun tajam. Dengan persentasi kewaspadaan serendah itu, Kaito sama sekali tak melihat kalau ada seseorang yang menghalangi jalannya keluar kelas.

Seperti yang sudah diprediksi, Kaito menabrak orang itu, "Apa-apaan ... waaah!" tubuh mungil yang ditabrak Kaito, terdorong keras ke belakang.

"Kyaaa ..." tapi sebelum tubuh mungil itu menyentuh lantai sekolah yang keras, tangan Kaito menangkapnya terlebih dulu.

"Miku? Maaf ... maaf, tadi aku tidak lihat-lihat ke depan!" Kaito mengenali seseorang yang ditabraknya barusan. Ia melepaskan pegangannya setelah orang yang ditabraknya berdiri, dan Kaito pun membungkuk tanda permintaan maaf.

"Uuu~ sakiiit! Kaito masih tetap saja ceroboh! Nih buku catatan fisika milikku, jangan dicoret-coret ya?" setelah bisa berdiri dengan sempurna, Miku memberikan buku catatan itu pada Kaito.

"Eee ... kok Miku bisa tahu kalau aku mau meminjamnya? Miku bisa baca pikiran orang ya?" apa-apaan perkataan konyol itu, Kaito? Perkataan barusan membuat Miku menarik nafas panjang dan mengusap pelan keningnya.

"Setiap minggu di hari Rabu, dari awal kita masuk SMA, Kaito pasti meminjam buku catatan fisika milikku. Bukanlah tidak mungkin kalau aku sudah terbiasa akan hal itu! Jadi sebelum Kaito minta, aku bawakan duluan bukunya, nih!" Miku sekali lagi memberikan buku catatannya pada Kaito, yang dari tadi belum meraih buku itu.

"Maaf, padahal 'kan aku yang mau pinjam, tapi malah Miku yang mengantarkannya," ujar Kaito sambil menerima buku yang diberikan oleh Miku.

"Untuk buku itu, tidak apa-apa kok. Tapi ada hukumannya lho! karena tadi Kaito menabrakku dengan sangat keras!" ujar Miku sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya.

"He?" Kaito hanya bisa melongo mendengar Miku mengatakan soal "hukuman".

Tapi sebelum Miku mengatakan apakah hukuman itu, seorang siswa dengan rambut ungu panjang dan diikat _à la_ samurai datang menghampiri mereka—yang memang berdiri di pintu kelas. Ia berhenti di depan pintu kelas, dan mengucapkan salam pada Kaito dan Miku.

"Ah, selamat siang! Megurine-san ada di kelas?" ucap si _samurai_ _look-alike _itu. Ia mencoba untuk menemukan orang yang dicarinya di dalam kelas, tapi tidak didapatkannya gambaran visual isi kelas itu secara sempurna, karena Miku dan Kaito menutupi separuh jalan masuk ke kelas.

"Ah, siang! Mencari Megurine-san?" Miku meletakkan jarinya di bibir.

Mata Miku mengarah ke dalam kelas, dan menebar pandangan ke seluruh isinya. Walaupun dirinya tidak tahu orang yang dimaksud si samurai tadi. Matanya menangkap sosok seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang berada di pojokkan kelas. Gadis itu menyilangkan kedua tangan dan menggelengkan kepalanya, yang artinya adalah: "Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan si samurai itu." Miku yang mengerti akan isyarat itu, berniat memberitahu Kaito yang memang tidak melihatnya.

"Anu ... Kaito ..." Miku berbisik pada Kaito, tapi sepertinya sama sekali tidak didengar.

"Kau itu ... Kamui Gakupo dari kelas sebelah 'kan? Kalau mencari Megurine-san, dia ada di dalam. Masuklah!" dengan ekspresi datar dan ibu jari menunjuk ke arah dalam kelas, Kaito mempersilahkan lelaki bernama Gakupo itu masuk.

Sontak setelah Kaito mengatakan kalau Luka berada di dalam, terdengar teriakan keras dari dalam kelas, "Gaaah! Dasar Ketua _blo'on! _Aku sedang tidak mau ketemu sama dia!" yang berteriak tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Luka, yang kesal karena Kaito menunjukkan tempat persembunyiannya.

"Aah, terima kasih, teman. Oh iya, siapa namamu? Kita belum berkenalan sepertinya, tapi kok kau sudah tahu namaku?" sebelum Gakupo masuk ke kelas itu, ia terlebih dulu melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Shion Kaito. Aku tahu banyak nama siswa tingkat satu di sekolah ini, salah satunya adalah kau! Yah, semoga berhasil!" Kaito menepuk pelan bahu teman barunya itu seraya tersenyum licik penuh arti.

"Semoga berhasil? Untuk apa?" tanya Gakupo. Sebelum mendapat jawaban, ia didorong masuk oleh Kaito.

Ketika Gakupo sudah masuk dan Luka terdengar menggerutu di dalam kelas, pandangan Kaito tertuju pada Miku lagi, "Oh iya, Miku tidak jadi menghukumku 'kan?"

"Huh! Enak saja! Hukumannya akan bertambah gara-gara tadi Kaito tidak mau mendengarkanku! Sini ikut!" Miku segera menarik tangan Kaito, dan membawanya ke arah taman sekolah. Di mana terdapat sebuah kursi panjang yang dinaungi sebuah pohon.

"Awawawawa ... Miku ... tanganmu!" Kaito yang lagi-lagi didatangi rasa gugupnya, gelagapan ketika tangan mungil Miku menarik tangannya.

Pasrah, Kaito hanya mengikuti ke mana Miku membawanya. Setelah sampai di kursi panjang itu, Miku segera duduk. Kaito yang masih berdiri terlihat kebingungan, ia mesti melakukan apa setelah ini? Miku terlihat cemberut dan menariknya lagi, supaya ia duduk di sebelah gadis itu. Setelah mereka berdua duduk. Miku membuka pembicaraan.

"Ini hukumannya untuk Kaito!" ujar Miku seraya tersenyum kepada Kaito.

"Hu ... hukuman apa? Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang pas disebut sebagai hukuman?" tanya Kaito yang meteran kegugupannya lagi-lagi menanjak. Walaupun menanjaknya tak sehebat masa-masa lalu.

"Mengobrol berdua denganku, itulah hukumannya!" dengan riang Miku mengucapkan itu. Membuat Kaito makin merasakan gugup.

"A ... apa?" sempurna sudah, lidah Kaito sudah terasa kelu. Membuatnya sangat tidak keren di depan gadis yang memang disukainya.

"Soalnya sudah lama kita tidak 'ngobrol berdua begini 'kan? Kaito diam terus sih! Bicaranya waktu mau pinjam buku catatan saja. Cuma gara-gara pisah kelas saja, bukan berarti pertemanan kita juga tidak berjalan 'kan?" Miku menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kiri Kaito, "walaupun kita jarang 'ngobrol dan saling bertukar pikiran, tidak tahu kenapa, aku merasa kita sangat dekat."

"Mi ... Miku ... maaf ..." meteran kegugupan milik Kaito, tidak terasa sudah mencapai puncaknya. Kalau didiamkan saja, pasti sebentar lagi rona merah akan segera menutupi wajah.

"Eh? Kaito kenapa? Hari ini memang begitu panas ya? Wajah Kaito merah sekali, Kaito kena demam?" Miku memindahkan kepalanya dari bahu Kaito, dan melihat wajah temannya itu dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

Tanpa melihat ke arah Miku, Kaito bergumam, "Ma ... maafkan sifat jelekku itu. Miku sudah mau mengenalku saja ... sudah menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan dalam hidupku." Kaito bergumam kecil dan memalingkan wajah merahnya dari Miku.

Tak tahu berapa milisekon waktu terbuang selama Kaito memalingkan wajahnya. Lidah terasa sangat kelu; otak terasa benar-benar kosong; jantung berdegup kencang; wajah terasa sangat panas. Kaito mesti segera pergi dari sana kalau ia tidak mau terlihat sangat konyol di depan gadis yang disukainya. Karena dia adalah Shion Kaito. Lelaki yang merasa sangat gugup bila berada di dekat Miku. Rasa cintanya terhadap Miku, tak bisa diukur dengan semua besaran di muka Bumi. Tapi semua seakan tak berguna, karena Kaito pasti selalu merasa gugup bila berada di dekat Miku. Di tengah kegugupan yang sudah mencapai puncak, iris biru mata Kaito menangkap sesosok gadis yang dikenalnya. Luka—terlihat sedang bertolak pinggang—menatap ke arahnya.

"Hei Ketua, dipanggil wali kelas! Ditunggu di ruang guru! Sekarang!" Luka berteriak lalu melipat tangan di dadanya. Ah, datang juga penyelamat Kaito dari kegugupan yang sudah mencapai puncak.

"Sepertinya Kaito mesti pergi, ya?" tanya Miku sedih, "tapi tidak apa kok, 'makasih sudah mau 'ngobrol denganku."

"Maaf Miku, aku pinjam dulu bukunya ya? Tidak akan dicoret-coret kok!" Kaito pergi tanpa menolehkan wajahnya kepada Miku. Kasarnya dirimu, Kaito!

Miku hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan teman dari semasa kecilnya itu. Tapi terselip sedikit kesedihan dalam senyumannya, yang tak tampak dari luar. Teruslah begitu, Kaito seakan hanya mengejar Miku yang tak akan bisa terkejar. Padahal hanya dirinya sendiri-lah yang membuat Miku tak bisa terkejar. Sebenarnya, sampai kapan Kaito akan merasa puas, hanya memperhatikan Miku dari jauh? Kapan pula ia akan bisa tenang dan tidak gugup bila bersama Miku? Sifat bawaan lahir; anugerah dari Tuhan Yang Maha Pengasih, memang sangat sulit diubah. Mungkin hanya Pemberi sifat itu sajalah yang bisa mengubahnya.

_**Cobalah bercermin,**__ dan tanyakan kepada __**refleksi dirimu.**_

_**Berapa umurmu**__ sekarang ini, __**Kaito**__?_

_**Kau **__sudah menjadi seorang siswa __**Sekolah Menengah Atas!**_

_**Di umurmu ini**__, kau sudah __**cukup mampu**__ untuk menemukan __**sesuatu yang hilang itu!**_

Bumi terus berputar pada porosnya tanpa lelah; matahari juga terus dijadikan pusat revolusi oleh Bumi, tanpa mengeluh kalau tiap tahun ia pasti dijadikan pusat revolusi oleh planet ketiga di sistemnya itu; Bulan juga masih saja berevolusi terhadap Bumi, layaknya adik kecil yang tak bisa kehilangan kakak besarnya. Saat kau padukan semua itu seraya melihat ke kalender, akan kau sadari bahwa musim kini telah berubah.

Daun-daun yang tersangkut di pepohonan, berubah warnanya menjadi merah ataupun coklat. Satu-persatu, daun-daun yang sudah berubah warna itu berguguran, menyentuh tanah yang agak basah akibat hujan tadi malam. Angin yang mulai terasa agak kering dan dingin, mengelus lembut rambut biru seorang siswa yang sekarang tengah berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Sebagai reaksi dari angin lembut tadi, tubuhnya—secara refleks—menggigil pelan agar mendapatkan lebih banyak panas. Ditariknya _muffler _biru yang melingkar di leher, sampai menutupi mulut. _Gakuran _yang masih baru dan kaku, lagi-lagi menjadi satu dari sekian banyak bahan gerutuan _random_nya.

Iris matanya yang berwarna biru, melirik ke arah jam tangannya yang juga sewarna dengan _gakuran _hitamnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul enam pagi, seratus dua puluh menit sebelum bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Dengan langkah yang memancarkan aura kemalasan, siswa itu berjalan ke arah sekolahnya. Di tengah perjalanannya menuju ke kelas, kembali digerutukannya beberapa hal _random._

"Aah, _gakuran _ini kaku sekali! Kenapa sih sekolah masih menyuruh siswanya pakai seragam macam ini? Memangnya masih di zaman _Taishoo_?" siswa bernama lengkap Shion Kaito itu menggerutu seraya menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangannya, agar bagian lengan seragamnya tidak terlalu kaku.

Sesampainya di kelas, Kaito segera duduk di kursinya. Dikeluarkannya beberapa buku yang agak tebal dari tas miliknya. Siswa berambut biru itu kini tengah sibuk menulis. Menulis sesuatu yang biasa disebut "PR musim panas". Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Kaito, PR itu pasti tidak dikerjakan sampai selesai. Kaito pasti menyisakan satu sampai dua mata pelajaran, tidak pernah dikerjakan olehnya semua pelajaran. Di tengah menulisnya—yang mungkin tak akan bisa selesai kalau hanya dikerjakan sendirian—mata birunya tiba-tiba mengarah ke pintu kelas yang tiba-tiba bergeser.

Miku—dengan rambut _turquoise_nya yang agak berantakan karena angin pagi—berdiri di pintu masuk kelas Kaito. Ia mengenakan seragam khusus musim gugur dan musim dinginnya. Kemeja putih yang dilapisi oleh _sweater_ abu-abu tak berlengan khusus sekolah; dasi kupu-kupu yang berwarna biru tua, menghiasi leher; rok pendek berwarna hitam; kaus kaki panjang berwarna putih; sepatu kets berwarna hitam, kurang lebih begitulah seragam khusus musim gugur dan musim dingin bagi para siswi di sekolah ini. Bisa dibilang sebuah kombinasi yang agak-agak aneh—kalau melihat seragam para siswanya—dengan satu stel _gakuran. _Karena biasanya _gakuran _sepasang dengan _seifuku. _Tapi, siapa peduli? Para dewan sekolah dan orang tua siswa-siswi; serta mereka yang memakainya, tidak protes sama sekali kok—kecuali Kaito, sepertinya.

"Dasar, masih saja seperti dulu! Tidak pernah berubah sama sekali!" ujar gadis itu, sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Mi ... Miku? Kenapa datang pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Untuk membantumu, Kaito! Masa' dari SMP sampai sekarang, sudah SMA, kelakuanmu tetap sama sih?" omel Miku, sembari berjalan ke arah meja Kaito.

"Eee ... Miku sampai mau datang pagi hanya untuk itu?" Kaito menghentikan kegiatan menulisnya, dan menatap gadis yang sekarang sudah mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"Memang sudah berapa musim gugur yang kulewati? Di setiap awal semester, aku 'kan selalu membantu Kaito seperti ini! Jangan bersikap seperti baru kali ini saja aku menolongmu!" Miku yang kelihatan mulai kesal, membuka buku pelajaran milik Kaito.

"Ma ... maaf. Tahun depan, Miku tidak perlu datang pagi di awal semester genap deh. Aku akan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahku sendiri," gumam Kaito sambil menulis lagi. Padahal ia tidak tahu benar atau salahkah jawaban yang ditulisnya. Karena, yah ... ingat kalau bersama Miku dapat menyebabkan kehilangan pikiran sementara?

"Terus, kalimat itu sudah berapa kali aku dengar? Tiap tahun pasti akan terus seperti ini! Aku 'kan juga tidak mau Kaito mendapat hukuman karena ada pekerjaan rumah yang belum selesai," gumam Miku yang masih membaca buku pelajaran milik Kaito.

"Eh?" dengan tampang yang jauh dari kata keren, Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku, yang sekarang juga sudah menoleh ke arahnya.

"Karena soal milik kelasku dan kelas Kaito berbeda, sekarang aku ajari saja yang tidak Kaito mengerti ya?" ujar Miku sambil tersenyum ke arah lelaki _hopeless _di sebelahnya itu.

Yah, kembali terulang lagi. Kaito yang tidak mengerjakan satu atau dua mata pelajaran yang dijadikan pekerjaan rumah musim panas, dan Miku yang mesti menolongnya agar bocah biru itu tak mendapatkan hukuman dari wali kelasnya. Dengan bantuan Miku—dan perjuangan keras melawan rasa gugup—semua pekerjaan rumah telah dikerjakan. Selesai sebelum ada satu orang pun masuk ke kelas. Tapi sepertinya mereka sekarang tidak hanya berdua lagi.

"Sudah ada orang belum ya di kelas? Selamat pa ... eh? Ketua sudah datang? Pagi sekali?" Luka menatap heran Kaito, yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya datang sepagi ini.

"Ah, pagi, Megurine-san, benar?" sapa Miku pada Luka, ia pun berdiri dan menghampiri gadis berambut merah muda yang kini sedang berdiri di depan meja Kaito.

"Pagi, Megurine-san. Memang aku tidak boleh datang pagi-pagi begini ya?" gumam Kaito sambil merapikan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di atas meja.

"Ah, iya, namaku Megurine Luka, salam kenal! Kalau tidak keberatan, panggil aku Luka saja tidak apa-apa," ujar Luka pada Miku, "jangan seperti Ketua, yang memanggilku hanya dengan nama keluargaku, untuk selamanya."

"Namaku, Hatsune Miku. Panggil Miku saja juga boleh. Eh? Masa' selamanya? Kaito saja memanggilku dengan nama kecil sampai sekarang," balas Miku heran. Ia menjabat tangan Luka sebagai tanda perkenalan.

"Yah, tidak heran, karena kau adalah 'bunga in ... mmmh!" perkataan Luka tak berlanjut, karena Kaito—yang secara tiba-tiba berpindah tempat—membekap mulutnya.

"Hahaha! Kau bilang apa sih, Megurine-san? Jangan _ngawur_ pagi-pagi begini deh!"

Miku hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Ya sudah deh, aku kembali ke kelas saja ya? Dah Kaito!" dengan langkah ringannya, Miku beranjak pergi dari kelas Kaito.

"Ketua, apa-apaan sih? Masa' mulutku dibekap begitu?" Luka yang sudah lepas dari bekapan Kaito, kini protes minta penjelasan.

Kaito kembali duduk di kursinya, dan memulai rutinitas harian: meletakkan kepala di meja dan menggerutui hal-hal _random_, "Tolong ... jangan ganggu aku, Megurine-san!"

"Huh! Jangan bilang Ketua menyukainya tapi belum mengungkapkan itu padanya? Mau sampai kapan menjadi pengagum jarak jauh, Ketua?" perkataan Luka seperti pisau tajam yang langsung menusuk dada Kaito.

"Ugugugu ... po ... pokoknya kalau kau bilang sesuatu kepada Miku menyangkut 'itu', aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu! Tidak akan!" Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Luka dengan serius.

Luka hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan menarik nafas panjang, "Baik ... baik ... Dasar lelaki, selalu menganggap dirinya itu bisa menyelesaikan masalah sendirian. Nikmati saja kehidupanmu, Ketua!"

"..." Kaito kembali meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan menggerutu mengenai hal-hal _random _lagi.

Hari-hari di kehidupan Sekolah Menengah Atas Kaito, berjalan lagi dengan normal. Walaupun sulit, Kaito tetap memperhatikan Miku dari jauh. Di saat istirahat; saat pelajaran olah raga; saat pulang sekolah; maupun di rumah. Kaito masih mencari kesempatan untuk dapat kembali sekelas dengan Miku lagi. Salah satu kesempatan emasnya adalah: saat kenaikan kelas nanti.

Sistem yang terkenal di sekolah nomor satu se–prefektur ini adalah: mengelompokkan siswa-siswinya ketika sudah tingkat dua. Mudahnya, mereka yang memiliki satu keahlian sama, akan dimasukkan kelas yang sama pula. Misalkan, siswa yang berbakat dalam bidang olah raga, akan disatukan dalam satu kelas yang isinya siswa-siswi yang berbakat dalam bidang olah raga pula. Mereka bisa memilih mau masuk ke kelas yang mana, tapi di–tes terlebih dahulu, dan disesuaikan jumlahnya. Agar dalam satu kelas tidak terjadi kelebihan murid.

Sebenarnya tak ada perbedaan pelajaran yang akan diterima, ke kelas manapun kau masuk. Perbedaannya hanya: keahlian khusus itu akan makin diasah, dengan adanya pelajaran ekstra yang berhubungan dengan keahlian khusus itu. Nah, masalahnya adalah: Miku akan memilih ke kelas yang mana? Apakah ia akan memilih? Atau membiarkan para guru menetapkan sesuai bakat? Menanyakannya langsung? Coret yang terakhir, karena Kaito tak akan punya cukup keberanian untuk menanyakannya.

Kembalilah otak Kaito dibebankan untuk berpikir. Miku berbakat dalam segala hal, sepertinya. Jadi mungkin Kaito tidak akan bisa menemukan ke kelas mana Miku akan masuk saat ini. Saat bel tanda pulang berbunyi, Kaito merasa kalau ia tak akan pulang dulu. Ia memilih menyendiri di kelas. Lama-kelamaan, matanya menjadi semakin berat. Rasa kantuk malah menyerang dirinya, dan membuat siswa berambut biru itu tertidur di mejanya.

Di tengah tidurnya, Kaito terbangun dan melihat jam tangan hitam miliknya. Jam menunjukkan enam sore lewat tiga puluh menit, waktu yang lumayan terlambat untuk pulang. Kaito membereskan semua barang-barangnya dan mengambil tas selempang miliknya. Saat berjalan ke luar kelas, telinga Kaito menangkap sebuah suara. Suara nyanyian yang merdu, dari seseorang yang sepertinya dikenal oleh dirinya. Kaito mengikuti asal suara itu, dan tiba di depan pintu kelas 1-2, kelas Miku.

Kaito terduduk di lantai, dan menyandarkan tubuhnya tembok kelas itu. Dinikmatinya lagu yang dilantunkan dengan indah oleh Miku. Tiap nada dan bait lagu itu meresap ke dalam hatinya. Jadi begitu? Mungkin Miku akan masuk ke kelas seni. Setidaknya itulah yang terpikir di benak Kaito setelah mendengar bahwa Miku menyanyikan lagu yang tak diketahui judulnya itu dengan sangat indah. Waktu terus berjalan seiring Miku bernyanyi, saat jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam tepat, Miku menyudahi pertunjukannya. Ia mematikan lampu kelas; mengambil tasnya; lalu segera berlari ke luar.

"Waduh! Aku kemalaman nih! Moga-moga masih keburu sampai rumah sebelum terlalu larut!" Miku segera keluar kelas tanpa melihat Kaito yang tersembunyi di balik kegelapan malam.

Miku segera berlari menuju stasiun, diikuti Kaito di belakangnya. Setelah kereta yang menuju ke stasiun di distrik kediaman mereka datang, Kaito dan Miku segera naik, tapi dengan posisi duduk berjauhan tentunya. Miku tak melihat Kaito, tapi Kaito dapat melihat Miku dengan jelas. Lima puluh menit, adalah besaran waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai di tempat tujuan. Dengan setengah berlari, Miku keluar kereta dan segera menuju arah rumahnya, diikuti oleh Kaito tentunya.

Walaupun jam masih menunjukkan pukul delapan malam, jalanan sudah terlihat sepi. Karena tempat tinggal Kaito dan Miku berada di perumahan, suasana sepi makin menyelimuti perjalanan pulang mereka. Miku berjalan dengan terburu-buru, diikuti oleh Kaito yang berada beberapa puluh meter di belakangnya. Tapi sepertinya Miku salah pilih jalan kali ini. Karena ia dicegat beberapa berandalan yang memang tidak terlihat dari jauh, karena lampu jalannya sudah sangat redup.

"Eh? Kenapa malam-malam begini ada gadis yang jalan sendirian?" goda salah satu dari tiga berandalan tadi, ia mengenakan kemeja yang sepertinya adalah seragam sekolahnya.

"Heheheh~ kamu mau ditemani, sayang? Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan malam sedikit? Katanya bagus untuk kesehatan lho!" timpal berandalan yang lain, ia mengenakan jaket kulit hitam, dan mendekati Miku dari sebelah kirinya.

"Ma ... maaf, aku mau lewat, permisi," ujar Miku ketakutan, tapi sebelum ia melangkah, tangannya dipegang terlebih dahulu.

Berandalan yang tubuhnya paling tinggi diantara ketiganya, memegang tangan Miku dengan erat, "Sombongnya~ bagaimana kalau menghabiskan malam bersama kami? Itu adalah hukuman karena malam-malam begini masih keluyuran, heheh~"

"Ti ... tidak mau! Nih, rasakan!" dengan cepat, Miku menggigit tangan berandalan yang memegang tangannya. Ketika pegangan itu lepas, Miku mencoba menjauh dari para berandal itu.

"Aah! Dasar gadis nakal! Kemari kau!" dengan sangat kasar, berandal paling besar itu menarik baju Miku bagian depan, dan melempar tubuh mungil itu ke pagar tembok di dekatnya. Kepala bagian belakang Miku terantuk agak keras ke tembok, yang membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Huh! Itulah hukumannya buatmu, gadis manis!" ujar si tinggi tadi "sekarang, pikirkan tempat yang bagus untuk 'kegiatan berikutnya', teman-teman!"

"Heheheh~ sabar, aku pikir dulu, teman," balas berandalan satunya lagi.

Kaito yang melihat dari awal sampai Miku pingsan, hanya terdiam di kegelapan. Jaraknya hanya sekitar dua puluhan meter dari para berandal yang punya niat jelek itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang; tubuhnya bergetar; matanya tak bisa berkedip; dan tangannya mengepal keras. Sekarang ia berada di dua pilihan. Tolong Miku, atau hanya melihat saja. Dan pada akhirnya, bocah biru ini mesti mengambil salah satu dari dua pilihan tadi.

_Seperti Achilles yang __**mengejar**__ kura-kura yang __**lebih lambat, **__jauh di depannya__._

_**Sekuat**__ apapun ia mengejar kura-kura itu__._

_Ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana kura-kura itu __**pertama**__** kali**__ berdiri__._

_Ketika ia sudah berada __**di titik itu**__, si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya__._

_Ketika ia __**mengejar titik**__ yang berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya itu__._

_Si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya __**lagi**__**.**_

_Begitulah __**seterusnya**__ sampai__** ad infinitum.**__** Seakan **__**ia **__**tak akan pernah**__ bisa mengejar kura-kura itu__._

_**Tak mungkin selamanya**__ dirimu akan __**mampu **__menenggelamkan diri dalam __**Paradoks Cinta**__ ini._

_Kau mesti __**temukan sesuatu yang hilang**__ itu, dan membubuhkannya __**ke dalam cinta tulusmu.**_

_Kau mau terus __**membiarkan Miku jauh darimu,**__ dan kau tak berbuat apa-apa?_

_**Tapi semua keputusan**__ itu ada __**di tanganmu**__ sendiri, __**Kaito.**_

_Jadi mungkin __**keputusan itu**__ akan diceritakan __**lain waktu.**_

_**Karena fic ini bersambung lagi.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Di Depan layar <strong>_**Notebook**_**-**

Di malam natal, Pemuda berumur delapan belasan itu terduduk di depan _notebook_nya. Rasa lelah yang sedari tadi menyerang, tidak dipedulikannya. Dirinya masih saja sibuk melihat dan memperbaiki _fic _miliknya. Berhubung tugasnya sudah hampir selesai, ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk berkutat kembali dengan _fic _buatannya itu. Sembari mengeringkan peluhnya, ia mengetik sedikit lagi di bagian paling bawah _fic _miliknya.

* * *

><p>_-_<strong>Author Note_-_<strong>

Yak! Bertemu lagi dengan saya! Terima kasih saya haturkan kepada semua teman-teman yang mau membaca _fic _milik saya dari awal sampai akhir. Sebenarnya _update_nya mau ditunda sih, tapi batal karena ternyata tugas saya bisa dikerjakan lebih cepat! Seperti biasa, rasa terima kasih saya akan bertambah apabila teman-teman memberikan _review _terhadap karya saya yang satu ini. _Update _berikutnya, tidak akan terlalu lama kok. Di sebuah hari istimewa di tengah bulan Januari, _update _akan meluncur!

Ah, iya! Bagi teman-teman yang merayakan Natal. Saya ucapkan selamat Natal kepada kalian semua! Tetap bersama saya di _fic _ini, teman-teman!


	5. SMA Tingkat Satu: Bagian Akhir

_Seperti mengutip __**paradoks Achilles**__ milik __**Zeno**__ dari Elea__,_

_Kaito berlari __**mengejar **__**Miku**__ yang berjalan __**jauh di depannya**__**.**_

_Tapi ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana posisi Miku berada __**beberapa saat lalu**__**.**_

_Saat ia sudah __**berada**__ pada__** titik**__ itu__,_

_y__ang __**didapatnya**__ hanya Miku yang kini berada __**beberapa langkah darinya**__**.**_

_Ketika Kaito mengejar __**beberapa langkah**__ ketinggalannya__,_

_l__agi-lagi Miku __**sudah bergerak **__**beberapa langkah **__ke depan__._

_Teruslah begitu, sampai __**ad**__** infinitum.**__ Kaito __**tak akan pernah**__** bisa **__**me**__**meluk**__ seseorang yang __**dicintainya**__**.**_

_**Orang paling bodoh**__ sedunia pun, akan __**mempertaruhkan nyawanya,**_

_apabila __**seseorang yang dicintainya disakiti **__oleh orang lain._

_Kalau kau __**hanya diam**__ dan melihat __**dia-yang-kau-cintai itu disakiti.**_

_Berarti __**kau lebih bodoh**__ daripada __**orang paling bodoh**__ sedunia itu,'kan?_

_Jadi, __**kumpulkan semua**__ kekuatan dan amarahmu. Lalu __**buatlah mereka menyesal,**_

_**karena telah berani menyentuh gadismu, Shion Kaito!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn23's unCreatives Team Presents<strong>

**.::Paradoks Cinta::.**

* * *

><p><strong>Very Special Thanks:<strong>

Hiyouyo29

Maaf saya tidak sempat meng-_edit_ gambarmu. Soalnya di bulan ini, ujian paket makalah saya sudah dimulai. Kalau ada waktu, saya akan secepatnya meng-_edit_ gambarmu! Maafkan kakak payahmu ini, ya?

**Special Thanks:**

3PlusC, Ariq323, Authorjelek, Higashino Ruuya, Hiwazaki Evelyn, Kaisar Rikudo, Miharu Koyama, Mochiyo-sama, Nia Kagamine, Rein Yuujiro, ReiyKa.

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau _review, favouriting, alerting fic _ini. Segala rasa terima kasih saya tercurah pada kalian. Walau tak semua bisa saya PM satu-persatu. Percaya deh, saya sangat senang kalau ada yang memberi masukan ataupun menanggapi karya saya ini. Silahkan keluarkan apa saja yang ada di kepala kalian ketika melihat karya saya yang satu ini!

Untuk para _reader _yang tak sempat menanggapi _fic _ini, dan hanya membacanya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak juga.

**Disclaimer:**

KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, dan Megurine Luka, adalah karakter dari _software _Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media, di bawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid. Hak cipta karakter KAITO adalah milik Takahashi Kawasaki. Sedangkan Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, dan Megurine Luka adalah milik KEI.

Kamui Gakupo adalah karakter dari _software_ Gackpoid/ Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Internet Co.,Ltd, di bawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid. Hak cipta karakternya adalah milik Kentaro Miura.

Gerakan _"Russian Hammer and Sickle" _yang saya sertakan di sini, mengacu pada gerakan Sergei Dragunov dari _fighting game _Tekken 6 di _PSP_.

Paradoks Achilles milik Zeno dari Elea, sebuah paradoks yang baru bisa dipecahkan dua ribu tahun setelah ia pertama kali diajukan.

Ide memadukan paradoks Achilles dan kisah cinta ini, mungkin bisa saya klaim sebagai ide kacau milik saya.

**Early Warning!: **Pemakaian sudut pandang orang ketiga; kadang kedua, difokuskan ke sisi Kaito. Pemilihan kata yang agak berbeda, tergantung _mood _soalnya. Kadang puitis; kadang madesu; kadang juga memasukkan kata-kata ilmiah yang berkesan si Asaichi ini sangat pintar, padahal sebaliknya. Paradoks yang bisa membuat kepala pusing. Tidak perlu risaukan paradoksnya, alur ceritanya sudah saya buat semudah mungkin kok. Entah kenapa _word_-nya bisa membengkak sampai 8000an lebih, saya mohon teman-teman lebih sabar lagi untuk membacanya. Maaf kalau di bagian ini, kesannya seperti memperpanjang cerita. Saya sudah punya konsep cerita ini sampai tamat, kok! Pokoknya cerita ini tidak akan panjang tapi berkesan memaksa layaknya sinetron! _"Spike"_ cerita saya, mulai saya tampilkan di bagian lima ini. Adegan berkelahi di bagian ini, bukan untuk ditiru di rumah!

**Fic Made By:**

Asaichi23

* * *

><p>.::Bagian Lima::.<p>

~Sekolah Menengah Atas Tingkat Satu (Bagian Akhir)~

"Aku Hanyalah Onak Duri Tak Terlihat Yang Selalu Melindungimu"

* * *

><p>Dengan mata yang seakan tak dapat berkedip; jantung berdegup kencang seperti sudah mau lepas dari tempatnya; alis mata sebelah kiri yang berkedut, seakan memperlihatkan amarah yang tertahan; gigi-gigi yang beradu keras, menunjukkan si pemiliknya sudah masuk ke dalam kekesalan tingkat akut; kedua tangan sudah mengepal keras, siap menyentuh wajah musuh dengan segenap kekuatannya, Kaito melihat di kejauhan, bahwa gadis yang dicintainya—melebihi gadis manapun di dunia—akan disakiti oleh orang-orang rendah macam mereka. Tanpa menghiraukan seluruh rasa gugup dan canggung yang sebelum ini memenuhi dirinya, Kaito "menggelapkan" kedua matanya. Ia berlari ke arah tiga berandalan itu berada, dan tangan kanannya merogoh sesuatu di saku belakang celananya.<p>

Keheningan malam, terpecah belah akibat langkah lari Kaito yang sudah "gelap mata". Tangan kanannya sekarang tengah menggenggam sebuah _brass knuckle, _yang didapatkan dari pamannya yang bertugas di Russia sebagai tentara. _Muffler _biru, terlihat ikut menari akibat angin yang disebabkan oleh lari Kaito. Kedua matanya menatap dua berandalan yang berada di depannya. Karena suara lari Kaito begitu keras, kedua berandalan tadi pun menoleh ke asal suara. Tapi sepertinya mereka berdua harus membersihkan telinga mereka, agar bisa mendengar suara lebih mantap.

Karena saat mereka menoleh, Kaito sudah berada di antara mereka berdua. Lengan Kaito terbentang, membuat kedua lipatan sikunya sekarang sudah berada di leher kedua berandalan tadi. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Kaito menggerakkan tubuhnya ke depan. Yang mengakibatkan kedua berandalan yang lehernya masih tersangkut di lipatan sikunya, terjatuh ke jalanan yang keras. Mereka pun pingsan akibat benturan keras di kepala.

Bibir Kaito menyunggingkan senyum tipis, "Yah, satu kali injak, dua ekor kutu langsung tewas." ia memasang _brass knuckle_ di buku-buku jari tangan kanannya, dan melihat ke arah berandalan tinggi yang sekarang terjongkok di dekat Miku yang masih pingsan.

"Huh? Ada pengganggu ya? Tunggu sebentar di sini ya, Manis," gumamnya seraya meraih dan mencium rambut panjang Miku.

Mata Kaito terbelalak melihat hal demikian, "Ka ... kau ... Sepertinya mulut itu mesti kubersihkan dengan menggosoknya ke aspal jalanan, ya?"

"Oh ya? Kau yakin bisa membuatku memakan aspal jalanan, sebelum aku membuatmu memakannya lebih dulu, Bocah?" Si Tinggi tadi terlihat menahan tawa, karena mendengar Kaito berkata seakan ia bisa mengalahkan dirinya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, berandalan tinggi tadi langsung menghujani Kaito dengan tinjunya. Kaito yang memang kurang siap akan serangan itu, hanya menahan tinju yang bertubi-tubi, dengan kedua tangannya. Salah satu tinju yang sepertinya paling kuat, membuat Kaito terlempar dua meteran ke belakang. Sekarang ia pun terbaring di jalan. Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Kaito kembali berdiri. Ia melihat bahwa Si Tinggi itu hanya menyerang tanpa memperhatikan arah serangannya. Serangan yang membabi-buta tersebut, sepertinya memberikan sebuah keuntungan pada lelaki berambut biru ini.

Sekarang, Kaito tidak menahan lagi tiap tinju yang ditujukan kepadanya. Melainkan hanya menghindar ke kanan dan kiri, mencari celah di antara serangan membabi-buta itu. Seketika itu juga—dalam hitungan milisekon—Kaito melihat sebuah celah, yang mungkin bisa ia gunakan untuk menjatuhkan Si Tinggi tadi. Ketika Si Tinggi itu menyerang dengan tangan kanannya, tangan kiri Kaito segera menerpa tangan kanan penyerangnya. Setelah serangan tangan kanan musuhnya itu dinetralisir, giliran tangan kanan Kaito—yang buku-buku jarinya dilapisi _brass knuckle_ dari besi—menyerang ke arah wajah Si Tinggi tadi. Buku-buku jari yang dilapisi besi _brass knuckle _itu pun mendarat dengan sukses di wajah berandalan tinggi—lawan Kaito. Membuatnya jatuh dengan hidung berdarah, dan sepertinya pingsan dengan sukses pula.

Melihat semua lawannya sudah tumbang, Kaito segera berlari ke arah Miku yang masih pingsan. Disandarkannya Miku, ke pagar tembok di dekatnya. Kaito mencoba untuk melihat keadaan gadis yang dicintainya itu. Sepertinya penyelamatan ini tidak terlambat. Miku belum tersentuh terlalu banyak oleh para berandalan. Tapi kancing kedua dan ketiga kemeja putih Miku, hilang dari tempat seharusnya mereka berada. Sepertinya putus saat Miku ditarik, dan dibenturkan ke pagar tembok. Membuat Kaito dapat melihat jelas, apa yang berada di balik kemeja putih Miku. Kaito segera menutupi bagian yang terbuka itu dengan cara mengancingkan kancing pertama Miku. Walaupun tindakan barusan tak bisa menutupi semuanya.

"Miku ... kenapa tidak pakai _sweater _sekolahmu, sih?" gumam Kaito yang tidak melihat _sweater _abu-abu itu menempel di tubuh Miku. Pasti tidak sengaja tertinggal di sekolah.

Ketika Kaito mencoba untuk membangunkan Miku dari pingsannya, kedua telinganya menangkap suara. Suara seseorang yang berlari ke arahnya. Sepertinya ada musuh yang masih belum benar-benar _knock out, _nih. Tapi sayangnya, reaksi akan aksi itu terlalu lambat. Ketika Kaito berdiri dan memutar tubuhnya sebanyak sembilan puluh derajat ke kiri, terlihat sekilas sebuah kayu balok tengah menuju ke arah kepalanya. Mata Kaito sedikit berkunang-kunang, saat benda keras itu menyentuh kepalanya. Di kepalanya kini telah mendarat sebatang kayu balok yang dipegang si berandalan tinggi tadi. Dengan senyum penuh kemenangan, Si Tinggi itu menatap Kaito.

"Heh! Kau pikir aku akan tumbang hanya dengan pukulan seorang bocah? Kau terlalu cepat sepuluh tahun untuk mengalahkanku, Nak!" dengan hidung masih mengeluarkan darah, si berandalan itu tertawa.

Darah segar yang merupakan kombinasi dari eritrosit, leukosit, dan trombosit, mengucur dari luka yang menganga di kepala Kaito. Darah segar mengalir deras melewati wajahnya; penglihatannya terasa mulai kabur; sebagian tubuhnya mulai mati rasa; kaki bocah biru itu mulai tidak kuat menahan beratnya; nafas yang mulai tersengal-sengal terasa sangat mengganggu. Saat itu juga, Kaito merasa bahwa dirinya akan tumbang dan pingsan di tempat. Tapi tiba-tiba di dalam kepalanya terlintas sesuatu.

Bahwa sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan, akan terjadi pada gadis yang dicintainya apabila ia pingsan. Melihat Miku yang tersakiti seperti itu, membuat seluruh bagian tubuhnya mengeluarkan tenaga-yang-tak-bisa-dikeluarkan-setiap-hari. Kaito pun berdiri dengan tegap lagi. Dengan wajah yang sudah sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya dahulu, Kaito menatap musuhnya yang kini sudah siap melancarkan serangan keduanya.

"Tch! Mau menyakiti dia-yang-kucintai, ya? Mayatku saja belum kau langkahi! Jangan harap bisa melakukannya, Bung!" mata dingin Kaito menatap mata lawannya. Bibirnya yang sudah terkena aliran darah dari luka di kepala, menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Seakan-akan luka yang menganga itu tidak lebih dari goresan rumput.

"Ooh ... dia kekasihmu, ya? Jadi semakin menarik! Ayo, keluarkan semua kekuatanmu, Bocah!" Si Tinggi itu, kini siap dengan kayu baloknya, "akan kupaksa kau melihat, bagaimana 'kusakiti' kekasihmu ini!"

"Wow ... seramnya~. Dalam mimpi sekalipun, sepertinya mustahil bagimu untuk melakukan itu padanya, Kutu!" Kaito sekarang mengeluarkan senyum mengejek, dan bersiap dengan kedua tangannya.

Si Tinggi tadi, mengayunkan kayu baloknya seperti memukul bola kasti ke arah Kaito. Kaito pun menyambutnya dengan mengayunkan tinju kanan ber-_brass knuckle_nya ke arah balok yang dipegang musuhnya. Saat kedua benda itu beradu, terlihat kayu balok yang dipegang berandal tinggi itu terlepas dari pegangan pemiliknya.

Saat benda itu—kayu balok tadi—melayang entah ke mana, si berandal tinggi terlihat agak goyah. Tanpa memberi banyak waktu untuk musuhnya bernafas, Kaito segera bergerak menyongsong Si Tinggi tadi. Lelaki biru ini pun mulai melancarkan serangan balasannya.

"Tinju dengan tangan kiri, ke ulu hatinya!" dengan suara parau, Kaito bergumam dan mengayunkan tinju kirinya ke arah ulu hati Si Tinggi tadi. Tinjunya membuat Si Tinggi itu mundur beberapa langkah, tapi tidak membuatnya tumbang.

"Lalu berikan tendangan menyamping seperti sabit, dengan kaki kiri!" dengan mata yang sudah digelapkan semangat berkelahi, Kaito melangkahkan kaki kanannya sedikit ke depan, dan menendang tulang rusuk Si Tinggi tadi dengan kaki kirinya. Membuat targetnya sekarang sudah hampir tumbang.

Ketika kaki kirinya sudah menyentuh tanah, Kaito melanjutkan aksinya, "Dan terakhir, kumpulkan tenaga di tangan kanan ... lalu lepaskan pukulan yang gerakannya menyerupai pukulan palu!" sambil tersenyum—yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya—Kaito melepaskan pukulan memalu itu kepada musuhnya. _Brass knuckle _yang terbuat dari besi putih, menambah kerusakan yang ditimbulkan oleh serangan terakhirnya.

"Gaaaah!" si berandal tinggi itu terpental beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan kali ini ia benar-benar tumbang dengan sangat sukses.

"Ya ... ya ... Sebelum mati, jangan lupa ucapkan 'halo' pada jurus _'Russian Hammer and Sickle' _milikku, Kutu Jalanan!" teriak Kaito sambil mengacungkan tinju kanannya ke arah berandalan yang baru saja ditumbangkannya.

Setelah semua pengganggu itu tumbang dan pingsan, Kaito segera memungut tasnya—yang tadi terjatuh saat berkelahi—dan menuju ke arah Miku. Gadis yang disayanginya itu masih pingsan. Kaito tidak berusaha membangunkannya lagi, melainkan menggendongnya menuju rumah mereka. Kaito kini menggendong Miku layaknya seorang pahlawan tengah menggendong putri yang dicintainya. Ia terlebih dulu melepas atasan _gakuran _miliknya, dan menutupi tubuh Miku dengan baju itu. Agar darah yang menetes dari kepalanya, tidak mengotori baju seragam Miku. Seiring langkahnya, Kaito mulai merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Pengelihatannya mulai kabur lagi. Sepertinya ia mesti beristirahat dahulu sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan.

Kaito dan Miku tiba di depan taman dekat rumah mereka. Karena merasa sudah sangat lelah dan kesakitan, Kaito memutuskan untuk istirahat sejenak di bangku panjang yang berada di taman itu. Kaito mendudukkan Miku di bangku panjang, sementara dirinya pergi ke kran air yang terletak beberapa meter dari bangku di mana Miku berada. Ia mencuci rambut dan wajahnya yang berlumuran darah. Tapi sebersih apapun ia mencucinya, tetap saja darah mengucur dari luka di kepalanya. Kaito meraih sapu tangan berplastiknya, dan membuka plastik yang membungkus, serta menekan lukanya menggunakan sapu tangan yang berwarna biru itu.

Kaito segera berjalan ke arah Miku lagi, dan duduk di sebelah kirinya. Ia menatap wajah gadis berambut _turquoise _di sebelahnya, dengan ekspresi sangat khawatir. Wajah Miku yang menunjukkan kalau ia tidak merasakan sakit, membuat hati Kaito sedikit merasa lega. Kepala Kaito menengadah sejenak, dan di kepalanya kembali teringat kejadian di mana si berandal tinggi tadi mencium rambut panjang Miku. Kaito kembali mengadu gigi-giginya, dan mengeluarkan kekesalannya. Tapi kekesalannya mereda setelah melihat wajah Miku lagi. Dengan tangan kanannya, Kaito mengelus pelan, rambut panjang Miku yang diikat dengan gaya _twin tails. _Lelaki biru ini meraih rambut _turquoise _panjang Miku. Diciumnya dengan lembut, ujung rambut gadis yang dicintainya itu.

"Aku ... aku tidak rela kalau Miku harus disentuh orang macam dia. Maaf aku agak terlambat tadi," gumam Kaito yang masih mencium rambut harum Miku.

Kaito mengambil atasan _gakuran _yang tadi digunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh Miku. Terlihat kembali kemeja putih Miku yang sudah kehilangan kancing kedua dan ketiganya. Kaito pun dapat melihat dengan jelas lagi, pakaian dalam dan belahan dada Miku yang tidak tertutup oleh kemejanya. Bukan nafsu yang keluar, melainkan rasa iba yang menyeruak dari dalam hatinya. Kaito tak tega membiarkan Miku terlihat seperti ini. Jadi, ia merogoh tasnya, mencari sesuatu yang sekiranya dapat menggantikan fungsi kancing kedua dan ketiga Miku.

Tangannya mendapatkan sesuatu yang bisa menggantikan fungsi kancing yang hilang tadi. Sebuah _badge _yang terbentuk dari dua pucuk _sniper rifle _model _dragunov _dari perunggu. Salah satu dari beberapa kenang-kenangan dari pamannya yang berdinas di negara beruang merah itu. Memang sangat tidak pantas untuk perempuan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang ada hanya benda ini. Jadi ditempelkannya _badge _itu di bagian kemeja Miku yang terbuka. Lalu Kaito pun menarik nafas lega.

Dirasakannya lagi sakit di lukanya. Sepertinya rasa sakit barusan, memicu hilangnya semua kekuatan-yang-tak-bisa-keluar-tiap-hari itu. Seiring hilangnya kekuatan itu, malah rasa gugup dan canggung yang menggantikannya. Ia mulai kehilangan keberaniannya untuk berada di dekat Miku. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. Kepalanya pusing memikirkan apa yang mesti ia ucapkan kalau tiba-tiba Miku terbangun. Mengucapkan "Aku-lah penyelamatmu"? Sepertinya tak akan bisa, kalau ia dihinggapi rasa gugup ini. Hei ... hei ... ke mana dirimu yang seperti dirasuki setan tadi, Kaito? Hilangkah semua keberanianmu itu? Atau mungkin terjatuh di jalan? Cepat pungut lagi! Supaya nanti kau tidak mati lemas saat Miku memelukmu dan berterima kasih atas tindakan heroikmu barusan!

"Si ... sialaaan ... kenapa begini lagi, sih?" gerutu Kaito. Pundaknya seakan-akan tidak mampu untuk menahan jasanya sebagai penyelamat Miku.

Dilihatnya lagi Miku yang sepertinya mulai sadar. Miku menggerakkan kedua alisnya, dan mulutnya mulai bersuara. Kaito malah makin panik dan gugup melihat semua itu. Jadi ia sepertinya mesti pergi dari sini, sebelum ia mati lemas gara-gara rasa gugup yang timbul secara tiba-tiba. Lagi-lagi berperan sebagai "pahlawan di balik layar".

"Ya ... yang penting sekarang Miku sudah selamat, itu saja sudah membuatku senang, selamat tinggal," gumam Kaito yang masih memegangi kepalanya yang mengucurkan darah.

Dengan tertatih, Kaito meninggalkan Miku yang mulai sadar. Tapi sebelum pergi, ia menyandarkan diri dulu di pagar tembok di luar taman itu. Memastikan kalau Miku benar-benar sadar dan tak akan mendapatkan gangguan lain. Setelah beberapa menit, ia melihat Miku yang sudah berdiri dan melihat sekitarnya. Setelah tahu Miku sudah benar-benar sadar, Kaito pun segera pergi menuju rumahnya. Tapi mata Miku menangkap bayangannya terlebih dulu.

"Ah! Tunggu dulu! Jangan pergi! Kamu yang tadi menyelamatkanku, 'kan?" teriak Miku yang hanya bisa melihat bayang-bayang, yang dianggapnya sebagai bayang-bayang penyelamatnya.

Kaito yang sadar kalau ia ketahuan, segera menoleh ke kanan dan kirinya. Ditemukannya sebuah rumah yang sedang dibangun, beberapa meter dari dirinya. Ia pun bersembunyi dan bersandar di balik pagar tembok rumah yang sedang dibangun itu. Miku yang mengejarnya dengan melihat percikan darah, hanya mendapatkan jalanan yang kosong. Percikan darah Kaito hanya sampai luar taman itu, membuat Miku tidak bisa mengikutinya lebih jauh. Dengan penuh keputus asaan, Miku berjalan menuju rumah yang baru dibangun tadi, dan menyandarkan dirinya di pagar tembok rumah itu. Kaito dan Miku kini hanya terpisah pagar tembok itu saja. Tanpa tahu bahwa penyelamatnya berada di balik tembok yang disandarinya, Miku kembali berteriak.

"A ... aku tahu kalau kamu masih di sini ...," teriak Miku lagi, "aku tidak tahu kenapa kamu tidak mau menampakkan dirimu, tapi ..."

Kaito hanya terdiam mendengar semua itu. Ia menikmati semua suara indah Miku yang menyebut-nyebut dirinya, walaupun tidak secara langsung.

"Aku ... aku ... sangat berterima kasih akan tindakanmu! Sekali lagi ... terima kasih!" teriak Miku dengan suara yang tercampur isakan tangis. Ia pun segera berlari menuju rumahnya yang memang sudah dekat dari sana.

"Asalkan Miku selamat, mati pun aku tidak keberatan. Tapi maaf, aku membuat Miku menangis lagi ..." Kaito menggumam kecil sembari keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, dan berjalan dengan susah payah ke rumahnya.

Dengan segenap kekuatannya yang tersisa—ditambah rasa sakit di kepala dan di dada sebelah kiri—Kaito berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju rumahnya. Jarak rumahnya dan taman itu, tidak sampai dua ratus meteran. Di tengah perjuangannya ini, hati Kaito dipenuhi perasaan puas. Ia merasa sangat puas karena sudah bisa melindungi seseorang yang dicintainya. Walaupun Miku yang dicintainya itu tidak mengetahui siapa yang menyelamatkannya, Kaito tidak keberatan sama sekali. Di dalam hati kecil pemuda biru ini, sepertinya terdapat doktrin: "Yang penting Miku selamat. Jadi pahlawan yang berada di balik bayang-bayang jasanya pun, aku tidak keberatan sama sekali.". Tapi Kaito juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan secuil keinginan yang berada jauh di dalam hati kecilnya itu. Bahwa suatu hari, Kaito ingin Miku mengetahui siapa yang selama ini melindunginya dari jauh.

Karena lagi-lagi Kaito hanya menjadi "onak duri tak terlihat, pelindung bunga indah yang tak dapat diraih". Ia mesti memikirkan satu alasan ketika Miku melihat luka di kepalanya ini. Setelah beberapa belas menit berjalan dalam kesakitan dan kelelahan, Kaito tiba di rumahnya. Ia masuk ke dalam; mengucapkan salam dan langsung ambruk di dekat pintu masuk. Ibu Kaito yang memang mulai khawatir karena Kaito pulang begitu larut, bertambah kekhawatirannya setelah melihat putranya pulang dengan kepala bersimbah darah. Suatu keberuntungan bagi bocah biru ini, karena dulu ibunya pernah bekerja di rumah sakit sebagai perawat. Dan sang ayah, bekerja di sebuah perusahaan farmasi, yang membuat rumah ini mempunyai persediaan obat dan peralatan medis yang memadai.

Jadi dengan kemampuan yang mungkin masih dimiliki, ibu Kaito mulai merawat luka putranya ini. Dibantu oleh ayah Kaito yang menyiapkan peralatan dan obat yang diperlukan. Pada saat jam menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lewat tiga puluh menit, kepala Kaito sudah selesai diobati. Sepuluh adalah jumlah jahitan yang menutup luka menganga di kepalanya itu. Setelah kepalanya diperban, Kaito segera duduk di sofa yang terdapat di ruang tengah. Interogasi kecil dari kedua orang tua yang sangat khawatir pun resmi dimulai. Pikirkanlah beberapa jawaban yang akan menyenangkan _interogator_mu, Kaito!

Setelah meletakkan secangkir teh hangat di meja, ibu Kaito pun segera duduk di samping suaminya, "Kaito, kenapa kamu pulang begitu larut? Tadi Ibu coba tanyakan ke rumah keluarga Hatsune, berpikir kamu ada di sana. Tapi ternyata Miku juga belum pulang. Ponselmu juga tidak aktif. Jadi sama sekali tidak ada kabar mengenaimu."

Sang ayah pun kini mulai melontarkan pertanyaan, "Lalu ... lukamu itu akibat apa, Kaito? Berkelahi, ya?"

Kaito yang berada di depan kedua orang tuanya ini, mulai menjawab satu-persatu pertanyaan itu, "Tadi ... aku ketiduran di kelas sampai menjelang malam. Lalu luka ini ... akibat terjatuh di jalan dekat sini."

"Ayah mungkin bisa menerima alasan pertamamu. Tapi untuk lukamu itu, mustahil kau terjatuh. Tidak mungkin terjatuh, kalau lukanya berada di kepala bagian atas!" balas sang ayah, yang sudah mencium bau kebohongan di ucapan putranya itu.

"..." Kaito hanya menunduk terdiam, ketika mendengar kebohongan payahnya terbongkar.

Ayahnya mengembangkan senyum tipis di bibir, "Ayah tidak melarangmu untuk berkelahi, asalkan kau punya alasan yang kuat untuk berkelahi. Tapi kalau hanya berkelahi untuk pamer kekuatan seperti yang dilakukan para 'banci' di luar sana, Ayah tak akan memaafkanmu, lho!"

"Ayah kok memperbolehkan Kaito berkelahi, sih? Kalau Kaito nanti kenapa-napa bagaimana?" ujar ibu Kaito yang tidak setuju akan perkataan suaminya barusan.

"Kan Ayah hanya mengijinkan kalau Kaito punya alasan yang bagus. Nah, sekarang katakan apa alasanmu berkelahi barusan, Kaito. Tidak usah berbohong, karena kamu itu paling payah dalam berbohong!" ayah Kaito kembali menatap putranya dan tersenyum.

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya. Sepertinya kini ia tidak perlu berbohong lagi, karena ia memang payah dalam hal itu, "Aku ... berkelahi untuk melindungi seseorang yang kusayangi. Hanya itu kok alasanku. Maaf membuat Ayah dan Ibu khawatir," gumam Kaito disertai sedikit rona merah di wajahnya.

Setelah mendengar alasan putranya itu, ayah Kaito memukul telapak tangan kirinya dengan tinju kanan, "Nah begitu! Baru anak Ayah! Tapi lain kali jangan sampai terluka begini, ya? Apa Ayah perlu turunkan beberapa ilmu lagi kepadamu, Kaito? Lalu siapa yang kau sayangi itu, hm? Seorang gadis, 'kan"

Ibu Kaito mencubit lengan suaminya, "Kok Ayah menurunkan ilmu preman Ayah ke Kaito, sih? Pokoknya Ibu tidak mau Kaito jadi preman yang sukanya berkelahi seperti Ayah waktu masih sekolah!"

"Aku ... tidak bisa bilang siapa dia. Pokoknya ... tidak bisa," gumam Kaito yang kini wajahnya mulai dipenuhi rona merah.

"Aduh! Setidaknya preman itu pernah menyelamatkanmu juga, 'kan?" ujar ayah Kaito kepada istrinya, "yah ... walaupun kamu tak mau memberitahu siapa gadis itu. Di kepala Ayah sudah terlintas seseorang, lho!" ledek pria berambut biru gelap itu pada putranya.

"Dasar ... kebiasaan zaman dulu masih saja dipelihara! Kaito, sekarang tidur ya? Lalu besok tidak perlu masuk sekolah. Ibu akan telepon wali kelasmu!" ibu Kaito segera membantu putranya berdiri dan mengantarkannya ke kamar.

"Tidak usah telepon wali kelasku, Bu. Aku masih sanggup, cuma kelelahan saja!" gumam Kaito yang kini menaiki tangga, dan masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya.

"Kalau kamu yakin tidak apa-apa, baiklah. Tapi kalau tiba-tiba terasa kurang enak badan, minta izin pulang saja, ya?" ibu Kaito membiarkan putranya masuk sekolah, walaupun kekhawatiran masih mengisi penuh hatinya.

Kaito keluar dari kamarnya sejenak untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah mandi singkatnya, Kaito memakai baju tidurnya dan segera membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Ia masih memikirkan alasan yang bagus saat Miku melihat kepalanya diperban seperti ini. Suara detik jarum jam terdengar sinkron dengan suara detak jantungnya. Kamarnya yang diselimuti kegelapan dan ketenangan, membuat Kaito merasa mengantuk lagi. Sepertinya alasan besok akan sama tidak bermutunya dengan semua kebohongan yang biasa ia lontarkan. Karena kalah melawan rasa kantuknya, Kaito menutup mata dan dalam hatinya ia berdoa. Berdoa agar Miku—gadis yang disayanginya—selalu mendapatkan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya.

Esoknya, Kaito memang benar-benar masuk sekolah. Ia menuju ke stasiun pada pukul enam pagi lewat tiga puluh menit. Dengan kereta yang berangkat pada pukul enam lewat empat puluh menit, Kaito menuju ke sekolahnya. Meninggalkan Miku yang akan naik kereta pada pukul enam lewat lima puluh menit. Masih saja jahat kepada seseorang yang kau cintai, Kaito! Lima puluh menit, ialah waktu yang diperlukan untuk sampai ke sekolah. Saat ini jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat tiga puluh menit, masih ada waktu sebelum bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Kaito tiba di kelasnya—kelas 1-5—dan mengucapkan salam dengan malas-malasan kepada seantero penghuni kelas. Kepalanya yang diperban, sontak menjadikannya artis dadakan pagi ini. Buktinya, sekarang seluruh penghuni kelas menatap ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi ... hm? Kenapa semuanya melihatku begitu?" tanya Kaito, saat beberapa murid di kelasnya menatap dengan tatapan heran. Mungkin bocah biru ini tidak tahu, bahwa kepalanya yang diperban menjadikannya artis dadakan pagi ini.

"Ke ... Ketua? Kepalamu kenapa?" Luka yang memang sudah datang dari pagi, segera mendatangi Kaito dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran.

Kaito melirik ke arah kepalanya yang diperban, "Oh, ini ... hanya luka kecil, kok. Tidak usah dipedulikan, Megurine-san," balas Kaito, seraya berjalan ke arah kursinya.

Tapi Luka menutup jalan Kaito ke kursinya, "Luka kecil bagaimana? Lihat sampai diperban begini! Sini biar kulihat sebentar luka Ketua!" Luka memegang kepala Kaito, dan berusaha melihat seberapa parah luka di kepala si ketua kelas ini.

"Jangan berlebihan ah, Megurine-san! Lepaskan kepalaku! Aku mau duduk, nih!" Kaito yang kini dipojokkan ke papan tulis oleh Luka, berusaha melepaskan diri dari pegangan gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Luka tidak mendengarkan perkataan Kaito, ia malah makin memojokkan lelaki biru ini ke papan tulis, "Aku 'kan khawatir pada Ketua! Sini, aku mau lihat sebentar saja lukanya, ya?"

Seiring dengan perdebatan kecil di antara ketua kelas—yang kepalanya diperban—dan wakilnya ini, beberapa murid yang berada di kelas malah makin heboh. Ada yang merekam dengan ponselnya; ada lagi gerombolan murid yang berteriak, "Cium kepala Kaito, Megurine-san!"; ada juga yang ingin menggantikan posisi Kaito. Memangnya berapa kali dalam sehari kau dapat diperlakukan seperti ini, oleh gadis paling dingin di kelas? Tak terasa berapa kali jarum jam berdetak selama mereka melakukan hal kekanak-kanakan ini. Kaito yang tidak ingin lukanya dilihat, dan Luka yang bersikukuh ingin melihat kepala berperban Kaito.

Jam menunjukkan, kalau sekarang adalah pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh lima menit. Kaito kehilangan lima belas menit waktu menggerutu harian, karena Luka tiba-tiba saja mengganggunya. Mereka berdua masih saja belum menghentikan "romansa pagi hari" ini. Kaito masih dipojokkan ke papan tulis, dengan Luka di depannya. Di tengah pergumulan kecil Kaito dan Luka, pintu kelas bergeser dengan kencang. Yang mungkin berarti si pembuka pintu dalam keadaan terburu-buru.

Seketika itu juga, Kaito menoleh ke arah pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Cukup lebar bagi mata Kaito untuk melihat siapakah si pembuka pintu. Gadis yang dikenal dan dicintainya; dengan kemeja putih tanpa _sweater _sekolah; di bagian dadanya, _badge _yang diberikan semalam masih dikenakan, walaupun kemejanya sudah diganti dengan yang baru; wajah manisnya tercampur dengan seratus persen kekhawatiran. Tanpa memedulikan Luka yang masih saja berusaha melihat kepalanya, Kaito segera berjalan menuju ke gadis yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa khawatir.

"Kaito! Kaito baik-baik saja, 'kan?" teriak Miku dengan suara renyahnya. Ia segera menghampiri Kaito yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya.

Kaito berdiri beberapa puluh senti di depan Miku, dan menatap gadis itu dengan wajah tidak kerennya, "Miku? A ... ada apa teriak pagi-pagi begini? Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Buktinya aku masuk sekolah, 'kan?" kau bilang baik-baik saja dengan kepala berperban? Lucu sekali, Shion Kaito.

"Tadi malam sebelum tidur, Bibi menelponku. Dan bertanya padaku kenapa Kaito pulang telat. Bibi pikir Kaito pulang bersamaku, karena tadi malam aku juga pulang larut," Miku mulai menceritakan alasan kenapa ia berteriak di kelas Kaito, "tapi aku jawab, 'tidak tahu', karena aku memang tidak pulang bersama Kaito."

"Eeee ... aku memang telat pulang tadi malam, sih. Karena ..."

"Lalu Bibi bilang, Kaito pulang dengan kepala berdarah karena berkelahi. Makanya aku langsung kemari!" wajah Miku kini benar-benar merefleksikan dengan sempurna, semua kekhawatiran dirinya, "sekarang, aku mau tanya. Kaito tadi malam ke mana? Dan benar 'kan luka di kepala itu akibat berkelahi?"

Otak Kaito berpikir dengan segala keterbatasannya, dan memberikan jawaban yang juga sangat-sangat payah, "Miku, kepalaku ini bukan karena berkelahi, kok. Tadi malam aku kejatuhan pecahan atap tetangga, lalu ..."

Dengan agak berteriak, Miku memaksa Kaito untuk menghentikan kebohongan payahnya, "Bohong! Kaito bohong! Tadi malam sama sekali tidak ada taifun, tidak mungkin atap bisa jatuh dan menimpa Kaito! Berhentilah berbohong, Kaito! Katakan padaku, Kaito ke mana tadi malam?" tubuh Miku mulai bergetar pelan. Kedua tangan mungilnya sekarang menggenggam bagian dada _gakuran _yang dikenakan Kaito.

Kaito mencoba mengurangi kadar kegugupannya, dan memegang bahu Miku, "Miku ... aku tidak bohong, kok. Aku benar-benar kejatuhan ..."

"Hentikan ... hentikan semua kebohongan itu. Aku ..." Miku memperkeras genggamannya, "benci ... aku benci Kaito yang selalu berbohong seperti ini!"

Sang waktu, dan jantung Kaito terasa seakan berhenti saat Miku mengatakan kata "benci". Semua memori yang berada di otaknya, keluar satu persatu. Mulai dari saat pertama kali Kaito bertemu Miku, sampai detik di mana ia sedang menatap gadis yang dicintainya sekarang ini. Semua perkataan, perlakuan, dan semua mengenai Miku, kembali teringat di kepala Kaito. Di antara semua memori abstrak di otaknya itu, Kaito tak menemukan satu momen pun, di mana Miku membenci dirinya. Semarah apapun gadis manis ini, ia pasti akan selalu tersenyum di hadapan Kaito. Seakan tidak ada satu hal buruk pun yang terjadi. Tapi sekarang? Sepertinya semua catatan mengenai Miku, mengalami sebuah perubahan hebat.

Miku sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Ia pun segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dan menatap wajah Kaito dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, "Hah! Ma ... maafkan aku. Aku ... aku harus pergi, Kaito." Miku melepaskan pegangan Kaito, dan segera berlari menuju kelasnya.

Kaito hanya terdiam. Diam tanpa ada sesuatu pun keluar dari mulutnya yang seakan terkunci. Nafasnya terasa sangat berat; jari-jemarinya yang tadi menyentuh bahu Miku bergetar pelan; kedua bola matanya seakan tak dapat berkedip; dada sebelah kirinya pun merasakan sakit yang lebih hebat daripada kepalanya yang diperban. Tak tahu berapa besaran waktu yang tersia-siakan olehnya. Ia pun disadarkan sedikit oleh bunyi bel tanda pelajaran dimulai. Luka yang berada di depan papan tulis, segera berjalan beberapa langkah untuk mendekati Kaito.

Luka menggenggam _muffler _biru Kaito dengan sebelah tangannya, "Pada suatu hari nanti. Ketua harus menyatakan cinta Ketua padanya, sebelum ..." Luka menggenggam _muffler_ biru itu dengan lebih keras.

Kaito yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar menggumam kecil, "Sebenarnya ... kau mau bilang apa?"

"Sebelum ... ada orang lain yang merebut hatinya ..." Luka kembali terdiam sesaat, "atau merebut hatimu terlebih dulu."

Kaito seakan tidak memedulikan apa yang Luka katakan barusan, ia segera bergerak ke luar kelas. Tapi ingatkah kalau Luka sedang menggenggam erat _muffler_nya? Alhasil, Kaito pun sedikit tercekik, saat ingin bergerak ke luar kelas, "Ah! Lepaskan _muffler_ku, Megurine-san!"

Luka tidak melepaskan barang satu jari pun, _muffler _yang melingkar di leher Kaito, "Ketua mau ke mana? Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai! Ketua duduklah!" gumam Luka dengan nada datar.

Murid-murid yang berada di luar kelas pun segera masuk. Kaito masih saja tercekik oleh _muffler_nya sendiri, "Aku mesti meyakinkan Miku, kalau ..."

"Kalau luka Ketua itu akibat kejatuhan atap lagi? Aku memang tidak tahu, Ketua tadi malam itu berbuat apa. Tapi aku berani bertaruh kalau Ketua pasti tak akan bisa jujur pada Miku-san. Jadi, lupakan saja," balas Luka yang seakan-akan membaca semua pikiran Kaito.

Kaito berbalik dan mencoba melepaskan pegangan Luka dari _muffler_ birunya, "Memangnya apa masalahmu, sih? Ini sama sekali bukan urusan ..."

Sebelum Kaito melanjutkan kalimat, pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang di belakangnya, "Hm? Sudah waktunya pelajaran, Shion-san, Megurine-san. Kalian tidak duduk?" tanya guru mereka yang kini sudah masuk ke kelas, siap memulai pelajaran.

_Kini giliran__** Miku yang mulai memperbesar jarak**__ antara dirinya dan Kaito._

_Kaito malah __**memperbesar jaraknya dengan Miku juga.**_

_**Kaito dan Miku**__ saling __**memperbesar jarak**__ yang memisahkan __**mereka.**_

_Kalau Kaito __**tak berbuat apapun**__ untuk membuat __**Miku dekat dengannya lagi,**_

_ia pasti __**akan kehilangan gadis**__ yang __**disayanginya**__ itu, untuk __**selama-lamanya.**_

Tanpa perlawanan, Kaito segera berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Ia mengikuti pelajaran yang memang tidak akan masuk ke dalam otak pas-pasan miliknya. Tak disadari oleh lelaki berambut biru ini, bahwa hari ini adalah hari Rabu. Hari di mana pelajaran-yang-tak-akan-masuk-ke-otak ini diajarkan oleh gurunya. Karena memang pelajaran fisika tidak akan masuk ke dalam otaknya, Kaito hanya menatap dengan tatapan kosong ke arah gurunya yang sedang mengajar.

Miku benci padanya. Benci, benci, benci. Kata itu terasa memenuhi otak Kaito. Semua terasa kosong, dan ia merasa sendirian di ruangan kelas yang sangat ramai ini. Dalam batinnya ia selalu bertanya, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Beberkan pada Miku, semua yang telah ia lakukan di belakangnya? Semua penyelamatan yang pernah ia lakukan untuk gadis yang dicintainya? Nyatakan seluruh perasaan dalam hatinya, kepada gadis berambut _turquoise _itu? Ada satu kata untuk menanggapi beberapa kalimat di belakang barusan. Mustahil.

Mustahil Kaito akan memberitahu Miku apa yang telah ia lakukan di belakangnya, selama hampir sepuluh tahunan ini. Mustahil bagi Kaito untuk menyatakan semua perasaan dalam hatinya kepada gadis pujaannya itu. Mustahil bagi lelaki biru ini untuk membeberkan semua kebajikan yang telah ia lakukan. Apakah menurutmu kemustahilan itu tidak berdasar? Cobalah menengok ke belakang sejenak. Apa yang terjadi pada Kaito, saat berhadapan langsung dengan Miku? Kesulitan bernafas, jantung berdetak tidak teratur, dan kebohongan payah yang selalu keluar dari mulut. Jangankan memberitahukan semua perasaan di hatinya. Berdiri di depan Miku saja, susahnya sudah setengah mati. Sepertinya beberapa pernyataan di belakang sudah cukup untuk menjadi dasar kemustahilan barusan.

Jarum jam terus berdetak; waktu terus meninggalkan si lelaki berambut biru. Pelajaran sudah selesai, dan Kaito mesti memimpin seluruh rekan-rekannya untuk memberi salam kepada guru mereka. Tapi Kaito tak bergeming; mulutnya terkunci penuh, dan tak dapat berkata-kata. Luka yang menjabat sebagai wakil ketua kelas, menggantikan Kaito untuk memberi salam kepada guru mereka. Kaito ikut berdiri dan memberikan salam. Hanya saja suaranya terdengar datar, sama datarnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang ia tampilkan. Luka memperhatikan hal itu.

Setelah jam istirahat dimulai, Kaito meletakkan kepalanya di meja. Ia hanya bisa memikirkan kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Kembali terasa sakit di dada sebelah kirinya. Ia menyentuh bagian yang sakit itu, dan memejamkan matanya. Terasa hangat saat memikirkan Miku. Tapi terasa sakit pula, saat ia tahu bahwa Miku kini membenci dirinya. Kaito memang tak dapat menjelaskan semua kepada Miku. Berapa besar cinta di hatinya, dan berapa besar kontribusi yang telah ia lakukan demi gadis itu. Kaito kembali kepada doktrin yang selalu ia anut. Ia hanya akan mengawasi dan memperhatikan Miku dari jauh. Tanpa berharap penuh, kalau Miku akan membalas memperhatikannya juga. Padahal jauh dalam hati kecilnya, ia ingin Miku memperhatikan dirinya juga.

Pintu kelas terbuka, dan seseorang terdengar melontarkan sebuah pertanyaan, "Selamat siang! Aku bisa bertemu dengan Shion-san?" suara yang terdengar lebih renyah dari suara Miku, menyebut nama keluarga Si Biru ini.

Kaito mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, dan menuju asal suara, "Ya, aku Shion Kaito. Ada apa mencariku?" dilihatnya seorang gadis pirang dengan bando pita di kepalanya. Salah satu dari murid sekolah yang dikenalnya.

Gadis pirang itu menyerahkan sebuah buku. Buku yang sangat dikenalnya, "Ini ... Miku-chan tadi minta tolong padaku untuk menyerahkan buku ini padamu."

"Umm ... terima kasih. Kagamine-san, benar?" Kaito meraih buku catatan fisika milik Miku, yang diberikan oleh gadis pirang di depannya ini.

Gadis pirang itu menatap Kaito, dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Kita belum pernah berkenalan. Bahkan bertemu dan berbicara saja, mungkin ini adalah kali pertama. Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku, Shion-san? Jangan-jangan kau ini _stalker, _ya?"

Kaito tersenyum, "Bukan. Anggap saja aku tahu semua nama anak tingkat satu di sekolah ini, Kagamine-san. Sampaikan terima kasihku juga pada Miku, ya?"

Gadis pirang itu masih mengerutkan dahinya, "Logis juga, sih. Tapi ... ada sesuatu yang ..." sebelum gadis itu melanjutkan kata-katanya, seseorang terdengar berteriak dan sepertinya memanggil nama kecil gadis pirang ini.

"Riii~n! Ayo kita ke kantin! Aku akan membelikan semua yang Rin inginkan!" teriak seseorang di belakang gadis pirang itu.

Gadis yang bernama Kagamine Rin ini pun terlihat agak terkejut, "Tidak mau! Makan saja sendiri, sana! Lalu, sejak kapan kau dapat izin untuk memanggil nama kecilku?"

Pemuda pirang berkuncir yang barusan memanggil Rin, mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Jahatnya ... kita 'kan masih saudara. Sudah berteman lama pula. Masa' sejak dari SD sampai SMA, aku tidak boleh memanggil nama kecil Rin?"

Rin terlihat makin kesal, dan ia berteriak sekeras yang ia bisa kepada pirang berkuncir ini, "Kagamine-kun! Walaupun kita keluarga, dan bermarga sama. Jarak antara silsilah keluargaku dan keluargamu itu, bagaikan bumi dan langit! Tak ada satupun di keluargamu yang aku kenal! Ayahku pun pernah bilang, kalau beliau bukan anak kandung." Rin berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, "jadi anggap saja kita ini bukan dari keluarga yang sama! Mau berapa lama kita sudah saling kenal, kalau aku tidak mengizinkanmu memanggil nama kecilku, kau tidak boleh memanggilku dengan nama kecil! Titik!"

Dengan ekspresi wajah datar, pemuda pirang berkuncir menatap Rin, "Sudah ceramahnya? Rin haus, 'kan? Kubelikan minum, ya?" di akhir kalimatnya, pemuda itu mengubah ekspresi datarnya, dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Ia pun menarik tangan Rin, dan membawanya ke arah kantin.

Terdengar Rin makin ribut, ketika Si Pirang Berkuncir menarik tangannya. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan gadis pirang berbando pita itu. Walaupun mulutnya mengoceh tidak karuan, tubuhnya sama sekali tak melakukan perlawanan. Seolah mulut Rin menolak, tetapi tubuhnya rela ditarik oleh Si Pirang Berkuncir. Kaito hanya terdiam melihat semua hal itu. Sekilas bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis, melihat tingkah laku mereka. Tapi, seketika itu juga senyumannya berubah. Berubah menjadi sebuah ekspresi yang merefleksikan perasaan sedih yang mendalam.

Miku tidak mau menyerahkan buku itu sendiri. Miku tidak sudi berbicara, dan bertemu dengannya. Yang paling parah: Miku membenci dirinya, benci sekali. Kaito tertunduk lesu, dan memegang lagi dada sebelah kirinya. Sakit, tapi terbalut sedikit sekali rasa hangat. Kehangatan yang selalu datang, kala Miku ada di dekatnya. Kala Miku memanggil nama kecilnya dengan indah. Kala Miku tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Mungkin saja kehangatan itu hadir kembali karena Miku masih mau memberikan catatannya pada Kaito, walau melalui orang lain.

Kaito menengadahkan kepalanya, dan menatap langit-langit kelas yang berwarna putih, "Walaupun Miku membenciku ... Miku masih mau memperhatikan diriku ini. Terima kasih banyak," gumam Kaito, "maaf, aku merasa tidak mampu menahan tanggung jawab sebagai penyelamatmu. Aku ... tidak akan balas membenci Miku."

Ketika Kaito tengah merenung, ia dikagetkan oleh seseorang di belakangnya, "Ketua 'kan sedang sakit. Aku saja yang menggantikan Ketua ke ruang guru, ya?"

"Hah! Megurine-san? Tidak perlu. Aku sendiri saja!" Kaito bersiap untuk berjalan ke luar kelas. Tapi Luka mendahului dan segera melangkah cepat meninggalkan dirinya.

Kaito yang sudah didahului oleh Luka, hanya menghentikan langkah dan membiarkan gadis merah muda itu melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Kaito menggenggam buku catatan Miku, dan segera duduk di kursinya. Ia mengeluarkan catatan fisika miliknya, dan segera meniru semua yang ada di dalam buku catatan Miku. Beruntung baginya, bahwa kelas Miku mempelajari lebih dulu bab yang akan dipelajari di kelasnya. Jadi Kaito tidak perlu khawatir akan perbedaan bahan pelajaran yang nanti akan diujikan di ulangan bulanan. Kaito terus menulis semua yang ada di buku catatan Miku, ke buku catatan miliknya. Tulisan Miku begitu rapi, mudah dibaca, dan yang paling penting: selalu ada keterangan kecil mengenai semua hal-hal sulit yang dicatat, agar Kaito bisa memahami apa saja isi buku catatan itu. Tak terhitung berapa besaran waktu yang terbuang, selama Kaito menulis catatannya. Ia terlalu acuh akan sang waktu yang terus berjalan.

Ketika Kaito tengah sibuk menulis, seseorang menyodorkan selembar kertas kepadanya, "Ketua, berminat untuk memilih kelas melalui tes, tidak? Kalau berminat, isi formulir ini, lalu berikan padaku sore ini, ya?"

Kaito menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya, "Aku mau satu formulirnya, Megurine-san. Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir dikumpul, ya?" pemuda biru ini mengambil selembar formulir yang diserahkan oleh Luka.

"Wah ... tidak kusangka Ketua berminat. Mau pilih kelas mana, Ketua?" ujar Luka yang tadi sudah selesai membagikan formulir kepada mereka yang berniat untuk memilih kelas dengan tes. Ia duduk di kursi yang berada di seberang kursi Kaito, dan mulai bermain dengan pulpennya.

"Kelas seni. Kau ikut memilih kelas juga, Megurine-san?" tanya Kaito, yang melihat Luka juga mengisi formulir yang sama dengannya, "kelas mana yang kau pilih?"

Luka menoleh ke arah Kaito, dan tersenyum, "Sama dengan Ketua. Kelas seni," ujar Luka, "tapi jangan salah sangka, ya? Aku masuk kelas seni agar si samurai bodoh itu tidak sekelas denganku. Dia 'kan payah dalam hal seni."

Kaito kembali fokus kepada formulirnya, "Terserah ... walaupun nanti kau lulus tes. Belum tentu kita akan sekelas. Karena kelas seni dibagi menjadi dua kelas."

"Lho? Aku belum bilang mengenai sekelas dengan Ketua, 'kan? Jangan-jangan Ketua benar-benar ingin sekelas denganku lagi, ya?" balas Luka. Ia melebarkan senyuman yang tersungging di bibirnya.

Kaito kembali menoleh pada gadis merah muda itu, dan mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa yang ingin sekelas denganmu lagi, Megurine-san? Tak pernah sedikit pun terpikir hal itu di kepalaku."

Setelah mendengar perkataan Kaito barusan, senyuman di wajah Luka menghilang, "Ja ... jahatnya. Jadi, Ketua mau cari apa di kelas seni?"

"Tak usah kuberitahu pun, mungkin kau sudah tahu, Megurine-san," gumam Kaito, yang kini sedang menggoreskan pulpennya ke atas lembaran formulir.

Luka yang sepertinya sudah selesai mengisi formulirnya, berdiri dan berjalan menuju kursinya, "Ketua mau mengejar 'bunga indah yang tak dapat diraih' itu? Walaupun dia tak mengharapkan Ketua lagi?"

"Tak ada ... bahkan tidak akan pernah ada sedikit pun yang menjadi urusanmu, mengenai hubunganku dengan Miku, Megurine-san!" balas Kaito dengan nada datar. Ia kembali menulisi lembar formulirnya.

Luka berhenti membalas argumen Kaito, dan segera duduk di kursinya. Diperhatikannya sejenak, Kaito yang tengah menulis formulirnya. Kaito yang kini sedang menulis formulir pun, tidak tahu mampu atau tidakkah ia nanti melewati tes masuk ke kelas seni itu. Dari semua pilihan tes yang tersedia, ia memilih "menyanyi" sebagai tes masuknya. Sepertinya pemuda biru ini merasa memiliki sedikit bakat di seni musik, itulah kenapa ia memilih tes menyanyi. Sebenarnya ia bisa sedikit memainkan gitar. Tapi hanya beberapa kord dasar, dan kurang kompeten untuk diajukan dalam tes. Ditambah lagi, sepertinya Kaito sudah mulai malas untuk mempelajari alat musik bersenar enam itu. Jadi diambillah tes menyanyi sebagai tesnya untuk masuk ke kelas seni.

Formulir sudah terisi, Kaito tak mau menunggu waktu pelajaran usai untuk mengumpulkannya. Jadi, ia segera berjalan menuju kursi Luka, dan memberikan lembaran itu kepada wakilnya ini. Kaito berpikir untuk mulai latihan menyanyi, berhubung tesnya tinggal dua-tiga bulan lagi—beberapa hari setelah ujian akhir selesai. Tapi sepertinya ia tak akan memulai latihan perdananya hari ini. Penyebabnya adalah kepala dengan perban putih, sepertinya semakin sakit. Kaito kembali ke kursinya, dan menunggu pelajaran berikut sambil menggerutu pelan dengan kepala di atas meja.

Setelah semua pelajaran selesai, jam tangan Kaito menunjukkan bahwa saat ini adalah pukul tiga sore. Pemuda biru ini pun segera meraih buku catatan fisika milik Miku, yang rencananya akan dikembalikan saat ini juga. Kaito keluar kelas dan segera menuju ke arah kelas Miku. Pelajaran di kelas Miku sepertinya sudah selesai lebih dulu dari kelasnya. Merasa bahwa buku itu akan dikembalikan besok atau nanti malam—langsung ke rumah Miku—Kaito segera berjalan meninggalkan kelas Miku. Tapi sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh, telinganya menangkap suara yang sepertinya tidak asing. Suara lagu yang dinyanyikan Miku kemarin malam di dalam kelasnya.

Mengikuti suara itu, Kaito tiba di ruangan praktek seni musik. Sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar, dengan beberapa alat musik terpajang di dalamnya. Beberapa gitar listrik dan biasa, sebuah piano akustik besar di tengah ruangan, satu set drum di pojok, dan banyak lagi alat musik yang sepertinya terlalu banyak kalau disebutkan satu-persatu. Pokoknya dengan semua alat musik yang ada di dalam sana, kau bisa membuat sebuah konser yang besar. Kaito pun hanya bisa terdiam dan menyandarkan diri di tembok luar ruangan itu. Sama halnya dengan yang ia lakukan kemarin malam di depan kelas Miku. Dinikmatinya lagi, suara indah gadis yang dicintainya ini. Terkadang ia bersenandung kecil, mengikuti lirik yang dilontarkan dengan indah oleh Miku. Saat jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore, Miku menghentikan latihan sorenya. Ia berniat keluar dari ruangan musik, dan mematikan semua lampunya. Saat sudah berada di pintu keluar, jalan Miku terhalang oleh sosok tubuh Kaito.

"Ah ... Miku ... terima kasih bukunya. Aku sudah selesai mencatat, kok." Kaito berusaha tersenyum di tengah kegugupannya, dan menyerahkan buku catatan di tangannya kepada Miku.

Miku terdiam sesaat. Wajahnya terlihat agak sedih, "Oh itu ... sama-sama. Maaf, aku mau pulang dulu. Aku takut nanti kemalaman lagi, permisi." Miku meraih buku yang Kaito serahkan, lalu segera melewati tubuh Kaito yang seakan mematung di pintu keluar ruang seni.

Kaito masih mematung di pintu keluar ruang seni musik. Tidakkah sikap Miku tadi kelewat dingin? Tidakkah kau perhatikan wajah sedih Miku? Yang lebih penting, tadi Miku sama sekali tidak menyebut nama lelaki berambut biru yang tengah mematung ini. Miku benci pada dirinya, adalah suatu kenyataan yang tidak bisa disangkal lagi. Dada sebelah kiri yang terasa sakit, tidak perlu ditanyakan. Oksigen terasa begitu berat, dan seakan-akan enggan memasuki paru-paru Kaito. Menawarkan diri pada Miku untuk pulang bersama—walaupun gugup pasti menyambangi dirinya—sempat terpikir di kepala lelaki biru ini. Tapi saat melihat sikap Miku barusan, sepertinya niat itu hilang sampai benar-benar tidak tersisa.

Kaito sedikit tersadar dari lamunannya, menyalakan lampu, dan memasuki ruang seni. Dilihatnya semua alat musik yang tergolek tanpa ada yang memainkannya. Ia berjalan menuju bagian ruangan yang terdapat banyak gitar. Diambilnya sebuah gitar akustik, yang seakan-akan memanggil dirinya untuk memetik satu-dua senar yang terpasang rapi di badan gitar itu. Kaito merasa kurang yakin akan kemampuannya sekarang. Sudah beberapa bulan terakhir ia tidak pernah memainkan alat musik ini, karena terlalu sibuk belajar untuk mengimbangi pelajaran di sekolahnya. Walaupun ada sedikit keraguan di hati dan kepalanya masih terasa agak sakit, Kaito tetap mencoba memainkan alat musik ini. Tangan kirinya siap untuk menekan senar ke fret-fret gitar, agar nantinya gitar ini bisa menghasilkan nada-nada dan kord-kord yang diinginkan. Tangan kanannya mulai memetik senar gitar satu-persatu, menghasilkan suara yang bertempo lambat dan berkesan melankolis, yang mana memang lumayan cocok dengan suasana hatinya sekarang.

Kaito mulai membuka mulutnya, dan melantunkan lirik lagu yang ia ingat. Kaito menyanyikan lagu itu dengan jangkauan oktaf dua. Suaranya begitu kuat dan dalam, cocok dengan lagunya yang melankolis. Tak disangka olehnya, ternyata ia masih bisa bermain dengan alat musik ini. Walaupun dulu ia belajar secara otodidak. Lagu yang ia lantunkan setara kualitasnya, dengan lagu yang dimainkan oleh mereka yang sempat kursus gitar.

Kaito memejamkan mata; tangannya masih memetik senar gitar dengan lancar, dan ia mengingat Miku sembari melantunkan lirik lagunya. Begitu hangat dan tenang, ketika ia melihat Miku di pikirannya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya juga berangsur-angsur menghilang, ketika mengingat Miku. Walaupun ia tidak tahu, apakah Miku selalu melihatnya atau tidak, lelaki biru ini selalu merasa puas. Walaupun memang nantinya cinta pada Miku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kaito tak akan merasa menyesal. Karena Kaito hanya ingin mencintai Miku dengan semua ketulusan hatinya. Walaupun diam-diam ia juga sangat mengharapkan kalau Miku bisa membalas perasaannya.

Dengan mata masih terpejam, Kaito terus melanjutkan lagunya. Beberapa lama ia menyanyikan lagu itu, sekarang sepertinya ada yang bermain musik dan bernyanyi beriringan dengannya. Miku? Negatif, suaranya agak lebih dalam dari Miku. Yang bernyanyi bersama Kaito adalah Luka, yang kini tengah berkutat dengan piano akustik di tengah ruangan. Kaito membuka mata, dan melihat ke arah gadis merah muda yang sekarang juga melihat ke arahnya sambil tersenyum manis. Gelombang suara mereka berdua, menyatu beriringan dengan melodi dan nada-nada indah yang keluar dari gitar dan piano akustik yang mereka mainkan. Suara yang seakan menyatu tadi, mengiringi sang waktu berjalan. Tanpa terasa, kini jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul enam sore. Kaito dan Luka menyudahi latihan mereka.

"Wow ... aku tidak tahu kalau Ketua ternyata lumayan juga main gitarnya! Sekilas mirip dengan cara mainnya kakakku," ujar Luka kagum. Ia meraih tas, dan menggantungkannya di bahu kiri.

Kaito meletakkan gitar yang tadi ia mainkan, "Yah ... sisa-sisa kejayaan zaman SMP dulu, Megurine-san." Kaito melirik jam tangan hitamnya. Sepertinya ia akan pulang agak larut lagi.

"Kalau Ketua tidak keberatan, mau latihan bersamaku, tidak? Aku tidak ada teman berlatih, nih!" Luka berjalan mendekati Kaito—lelaki yang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya—yang kini duduk di atas _speaker _gitar listrik.

Kaito selesai mengirim pesan kepada orang tuanya, bahwa ia akan pulang agak telat seperti kemarin, "Hm? Latihan bersama?" ditatapnya heran, Luka yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Kumohooo~n ... mau ya? Ya?" Luka mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Kaito, agar lelaki biru ini menuruti keinginannya.

"Sudah ah! Iya ... iya ... setiap Rabu dan Jum'at, kita latihan saja di sini! Jam empat lewat tiga puluh, seperti tadi. Sekarang bisa kau lepaskan tubuhku, Megurine-san?" Kaito menuruti permintaan gadis di sebelahnya ini. Berhubung ia juga tak ada teman berlatih, jadi dituruti saja permintaan Luka barusan. Sekalian agar gadis ini berhenti mengguncang tubuhnya.

"Asyiiik! Kalau begitu, sampai ketemu besok lusa di sini ya, Ketua? Aku pulang duluan, ya? Sudah larut, nih!" Luka bergegas keluar ruangan, tapi tangannya terlebih dulu diraih oleh Kaito, "e ... eh? Kenapa, Ketua?"

Kaito melepas pegangan tangannya, "Aku antar kau pulang. Tidak baik perempuan jalan sendirian, kalau sudah mulai gelap begini."

Sinar lampu menerangi wajah Luka yang sedikit merona merah, "Te ... terima kasih."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan sekolah, dan berjalan ke arah rumah Luka yang masih berada di distrik ini. Kaito berjalan di sebelah kanan Luka, dengan tangan dimasukkan ke saku kanan dan kirinya. Luka dari awal keluar sekolah hanya menunduk, dan sesekali menunjukkan jalan ketika mereka tiba di persimpangan. Selesai menunjukkan jalan, Luka kembali menunduk lagi. Kaito berpikir di tengah perjalanan ini. Bukankah ini adalah pertama kalinya ia mengantarkan seorang gadis ke rumahnya? Miku saja belum pernah diantarkannya sampai ke rumah—dalam keadaan sadar tentunya—seperti ini. Kalau bersama Luka, tak ada rasa gugup dan canggung seperti kalau ia bersama Miku. Semua berlalu datar-datar saja. Walaupun ia kurang menyukai sikap Luka padanya, Kaito juga tidak bisa membiarkan Luka merasakan pengalaman buruk Miku kemarin malam.

Setelah berjalan beberapa lama dalam keheningan, mereka tiba di tempat tujuan. Rumah keluarga Megurine. Rumah yang lumayan besar, dengan cat putih yang membuatnya kelihatan megah. Luka membuka pagar besar rumahnya, dan berjalan ke teras rumah. Ketika ia akan membuka pintu, gadis berambut merah muda ini menoleh ke arah Kaito.

"Makasih sudah mau mengantarku, Ketua. Tidak sekalian mampir dulu? Akan kukenalkan Ketua pada ayah dan ibu," ujar Luka yang kini sudah membuka pintu, dan mempersilahkan Kaito masuk.

Kaito menggeleng pelan, "Sama-sama. Sepertinya tidak bisa sekarang, 'makasih, Megurine-san. Sudah larut. Aku tidak bisa pulang larut seperti kemarin." Kaito menunjuk kepala berperbannya.

"Oh ... baiklah, kalau Ketua memang tidak bisa mampir dulu." wajah Luka terlihat agak kecewa mendengar jawaban Kaito barusan.

Sejenak mereka terdiam dalam keheningan malam. Luka masih belum masuk ke rumahnya, ia melihat ke bawah sambil memutar-mutar kenop pintu rumahnya. Sedangkan Kaito, matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, sembari mengadu gigi-giginya. Pada akhirnya, Kaito membuka mulut, dan memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka berdua.

"Emm ... Megurine-san. Maaf mengenai kata-kataku yang berkesan kasar tadi siang, ya? Aku agak emosi tadi," ujar Kaito. Matanya melirik ke bawah.

"Ti ... tidak apa-apa, kok. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Aku tahu Ketua sedang tidak enak hati tadi siang." Luka agak kaget saat Kaito mulai berbicara.

Kaito kembali melirik ke arah Luka. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepada gadis merah muda di depannya, "Kalau begitu ... aku pulang dulu. Emm ... walaupun agak terlalu cepat, selamat tidur, Megurine-san."

Luka terdiam sesaat setelah mendengar ucapan Kaito. Ia segera tersadar beberapa detik kemudian, "A ... ah iya! Selamat tidur juga, Ketua!"

Kaito berbalik dan meninggalkan rumah besar itu, dan kembali berpikir. Lagi-lagi ia melakukan apa yang belum pernah dilakukannya kepada Miku. Ucapan selamat tidur tadi, adalah yang pertama kalinya ia ucapkan kepada seorang gadis. Kenapa malah Luka yang menjadi gadis pertama yang ia perlakukan seperti ini? Adakah sesuatu yang khusus dalam diri gadis merah muda itu, melebihi Miku yang ia cintai? Ketika Kaito berpikir akan hal itu, ia menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali agar pikirannya barusan buyar. Ia berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan hal tadi, dan terus berjalan ke arah stasiun.

Sejak saat itu, Kaito dan Luka memang latihan di hari Rabu dan Jum'at. Miku tidak pernah terlihat lagi di ruang praktek musik, sejak Kaito dan Luka berlatih bersama. Miku sekarang selalu meletakkan catatan fisikanya di meja Kaito pada saat sepulang sekolah, atau menitipkannya lagi kepada rekan sekelas Kaito. Sedangkan Kaito, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak menghadapi sikap Miku yang seperti ini. Mengingat rasa gugup dan canggungnya akan kambuh bila berada di dekat Miku. Ia hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis yang dicintainya dari jauh lagi. Satu-dua bulan terakhir ini, Miku memperdingin sikapnya kepada Kaito. Tapi sikap dingin itu seakan dipaksakan olehnya. Terbukti dengan wajah sedihnya yang tertangkap oleh mata Kaito, sebelum ia bersikap dingin kepada Si Rambut Biru ini.

Minggu ujian akhir, sekarang resmi dimulai. Semua siswa-siswi pastilah gugup akan ujian semester yang dilaksanakan dua kali dalam setahun ini. Kaito tetap fokus pada tekadnya. Di tingkat dua, ia mesti masuk ke kelas seni. Walaupun persentasi keberhasilannya untuk sekelas dengan Miku hanya lima puluh persen, karena kelas seni dibagi menjadi dua kelas. Tapi setidaknya kesempatan untuk sekelas dengan Miku lebih besar dibanding menyerahkan pilihan kelas kepada para guru. Untuk masalah ujian tertulis, Kaito tak terlalu kesulitan. Karena ia memiliki catatan yang lengkap dan mudah dimengerti untuk pelajaran yang sulit baginya, fisika. Selanjutnya dengan ujian masuk ke kelas seni, ia juga merasa yakin dengan kemampuannya sekarang. Saat menyanyi, ditutup olehnya kedua mata, dan diingatnya lagi Miku. Diingatnya semua kenangan manis bersama gadis yang dicintainya itu. Semua memori manis bercampur dengan lantunan indah lirik-lirik lagu Kaito. Membuat lagu itu terdengar hidup dan seakan memang keluar dari hati si penyanyi.

Saatnya pengumuman kelulusan. Saat-saat yang lebih mendebarkan dibanding ujiannya sendiri. Di mana setiap individu berharap kalau ia lulus ujian, dan tak harus mengulang ujian apalagi tinggal kelas. Kaito pun tidak luput dari rasa gugup itu. Ia berharap kalau tahun ini, ia bisa sekelas dengan Miku. Agar bisa lebih mudah memperhatikan gadis yang dicintainya, tanpa khawatir akan tembok yang memisahkan mereka. Kaito membaca satu-persatu nama di papan pengumuman. Iris mata biru dan jari telunjuk kanannya bergerak dari atas ke bawah, mencoba menemukan namanya di kertas yang tertempel di papan pengumuman. Betapa bahagianya lelaki biru ini, ketika ia menemukan namanya berada tepat di atas nama "Hatsune Miku", gadis yang disayanginya. Itu berarti, Kaito bisa sekelas lagi dengan Miku.

Tanpa disadari Kaito, Miku yang kini juga sedang berdiri di sebelahnya, menunjuk namanya yang berada di bawah nama "Shion Kaito" dengan jari telunjuk kirinya. Karena tubuh Miku tidak setinggi Kaito, ia mencari dari bawah ke atas. Berhubung nama mereka dekat—hanya dibatasi beberapa senti spasi—jari Miku dan Kaito sedikit bersentuhan. Membuat Kaito dan Miku sadar, kalau mereka berdua dari tadi sebenarnya berdiri bersebelahan. Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku, demikian halnya dengan Miku. Mata mereka beradu untuk beberapa sekon. Seakan mereka bertukar pikiran dan perasaan melalui bola mata masing-masing. Kaito yang mulai didatangi kegugupan, dan Miku yang mulai merefleksikan kesedihan melalui air mukanya sekarang. Dengan sepenuh keberaniannya, Kaito mencoba berbicara pada Miku.

"Miku ... kita sekelas lagi. Seperti dulu lagi, ya? Aku ... aku mohon bantuannya untuk satu tahun ke depan." Kaito tersenyum, dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Miku.

Miku masih memasang wajah sedihnya, sebelum membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, "Maaf ... aku ada janji dengan temanku setelah ini, permisi." lagi-lagi sikap dingin itu yang dikeluarkan oleh gadis manis ini.

Kaito menegakkan tubuhnya, dan menatap Miku yang kini berlari pelan menjauhi dirinya, "Miku ... aku memang selalu senang walau hanya bisa memperhatikan Miku dari jauh. Aku juga selalu merasa bahagia kalau Miku tersenyum, dan selalu baik kepadaku," gumam Kaito pelan. Ia menundukkan kepala dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "tapi ... kalau Miku tidak tersenyum dan bersikap seperti ini padaku. Rasanya ... ada sesuatu yang kurang dalam hidupku."

Selama ini—sejak SMP tingkat dua, sampai SMA tingkat satu—yang mengucapkan "mohon bantuannya satu tahun ke depan", adalah Miku terlebih dulu. Walaupun mereka tidak sekelas saat SMA tingkat satu, Miku tetap mengucapkan kalimat itu. Tapi sekarang? Miku benar-benar telah berubah. Berubah sampai seratus delapan puluh derajat. Miku benar-benar membencinya, mengubah sikapnya, dan mulai menjauhi Kaito. Kaito menyentuh dada sebelah kirinya yang kembali terasa sakit. Rasa sakit paling parah yang pernah ia rasakan di dada sebelah kirinya.

"Dengan Miku yang seperti ini ... aku harus hidup bagaimana? Sulit sekali rasanya hidup, kalau Miku seperti ini." Kaito kembali bergumam, "apakah aku harus mulai mengurangi rasa gugupku, walaupun itu adalah sebuah hal yang mendekati mustahil? Tapi akankah Miku kembali tersenyum padaku, setelah aku berhasil membunuh rasa gugup ini? Tolong beritahu aku, Miku. Aku harus bagaimana?" Kaito seakan berdiri sendirian di tengah kerumunan para siswa yang sedang melihat hasil ujian akhir. Ia hanya terdiam di tengah kebingungan besar dalam hatinya.

_Seperti Achilles yang __**mengejar**__ kura-kura yang __**lebih lambat, **__jauh di depannya__._

_**Sekuat**__ apapun ia mengejar kura-kura itu__._

_Ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana kura-kura itu __**pertama**__** kali**__ berdiri__._

_Ketika ia sudah berada __**di titik itu**__, si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya__._

_Ketika ia __**mengejar titik**__ yang berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya itu__._

_Si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya __**lagi**__**.**_

_Begitulah __**seterusnya**__ sampai__** ad infinitum.**__** Seakan **__**ia **__**ta**__**k **__**pernah**__ bisa mengejar kura-kura itu__._

_**Bisa kau lihat**__ sendiri, bukan? __**Bagaimana sikap Miku kepadamu**__ akhir-akhir ini, Kaito?_

_**Ia**__ menjauhimu, membencimu, __**berjalan semakin jauh dan cepat darimu.**_

_Saat __**melihat Miku seperti ini**__, masihkah kau __**berpikir untuk tidak mencari elemen yang hilang itu?**_

_**Mulailah berpikir**__ mengenai __**elemen penting yang hilang**__ di cintamu ini._

_Atau __**Miku akan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih buruk**__ daripada hanya __**meninggalkanmu.**_

_Seperti: __**rela dirinya dipeluk oleh orang lain**__, salah satunya._

_**Yak ... saya rasa fic ini bersambung di sini.**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Di Depan layar <strong>_**Notebook**_**-**

Pada dini hari, pemuda berumur sembilan belasan ini tengah sibuk membuat keributan kecil di depan rumahnya. Sambil bergaya _á la _John Travolta di film _Saturday Night Fever_, ia berteriak, _"Yeee! Today's mine! Only mine!". _Teriakan gilanya barusan, berhasil membuatnya menerima beberapa timpukan panci bekas milik tetangga. Dengan kepala yang masih tertutup panci bekas, ia kembali kepada _notebook_nya, dan menulis sedikit lagi di _fic _buatannya.

* * *

><p>_-_<strong>Author Note_-_<strong>

Yoo~ lagi-lagi saya muncul di _fandom _ini untuk meng-_update fic _yang sekarang menjadi _fic _utama saya! Makasih bagi teman-teman yang sudah mau menyempatkan diri membaca, apalagi me-_review _karya saya ini! Keluarkan saja semua yang teman-teman pikirkan setelah melihat _fic _ini! Saya tidak menggigit anda, walaupun komentarnya pedas-pedas, kok. Heheheh~

Saya mohon maaf, karena _word-_nya membengkak sampai lebih dari 8000an, mungkin menyentuh 9000an. Saya menulis sepertiganya di ponsel, sih (yang tidak bisa di-cek berapa _word _yang sudah ditulis). Soalnya _notebook _tidak saya bawa ke tempat kost. Waktu saya pulang ke rumah, dan menyatukan bahan cerita di _notebook _dan ponsel. Ternyata _word_-nya sudah sebanyak ini (_Notebook: _4000an lebih + ponsel: 3000an lebih). Berhubung kemarin saya memang berjanji untuk menulis lebih banyak, jadi saya tidak memotong bagian lima ini menjadi dua bagian. Mengenai senjata yang digunakan Kaito, kalau kurang jelas, mohon di-_google_ sendiri, ya? Langsung muncul, kok. Tinggal ketik _"Brass Knuckle" _saja. Nanti keluar ilustrasi mengenai senjatanya.

Nah ... berhubung sekarang ujian paket makalah saya—ujian yang paling lama—sudah resmi dimulai. Sepertinya _update _akan agak-agak tersendat, deh. Walaupun begitu, saya sudah punya target. Kalau nanti hari ulang tahun KAITO sudah datang, saya akan luncurkan bagian enam _fic _ini^^, tapi tidak janji, ya? Yah ... saya harap teman-teman akan terus membaca _fic _ini, walaupun nantinya _update _memang terlalu lama. Akhir kata dari saya, semoga Fandom Vocaloid Indonesia makin ramai dengan _fic _yang bermutu!


	6. SMA Tingkat Dua: Bagian Awal

_Seperti mengutip __**paradoks Achilles**__ milik __**Zeno**__ dari Elea,_

_Kaito berlari __**mengejar **__**Miku**__ yang berjalan __**jauh di depannya.**_

_Tapi ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana posisi Miku berada __**beberapa saat lalu.**_

_Saat ia sudah __**berada**__ pada__** titik**__ itu,_

_yang __**didapatnya**__ hanya Miku yang kini berada __**beberapa langkah darinya.**_

_Ketika Kaito mengejar __**beberapa langkah**__ ketinggalannya,_

_lagi-lagi Miku __**sudah bergerak **__**beberapa langkah **__ke depan._

_Teruslah begitu, sampai __**ad infinitum.**__ Kaito __**tak akan pernah bisa **__**memeluk**__ seseorang yang __**dicintainya.**_

_Memang terasa __**sangat menyakitkan**_

_apabila seseorang __**yang sangat disayangi **__keberadaannya begitu dekat, __**tapi rasanya jauh.**_

_Kira-kira beginilah yang __**Kaito rasakan saat ini.**_

_**Sudah**__ bisa berada __**di dekat Miku**_

_tapi, rasanya Miku __**berada sangat-sangat jauh**__ dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang._

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn23's unCreatives Team Presents<strong>

**恋 の** Paradox

**.::Paradoks Cinta::.**

Love **パラドクス**

* * *

><p><strong>Very Special Thanks:<strong>

Hiyouyo29

Akhirnya jadi kamu yang meng_-edit_ gambar itu, deh. Kalau gitu, saya langsung pinjam untuk dijadikan _avatar account _saya, ya? Tapi, kenapa Kaito berdarahnya banyak banget? Kayak sudah mau mati, hehehe~.

**Special Thanks:**

3PlusC, Ariq323, Arisu Hirasaki, Authorjelek, Higashino Ruuya, Hikashine Shii-Chii, Hiwazaki Evelyn, Kaisar Rikudo, Miharu Koyama, MK, Mochiyo-sama, Nia Kagamine, Rein Yuujiro, ReiyKa, SherryLenEmily-SuJu-Lovers.

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau _review, favouriting, alerting fic _ini. Segala rasa terima kasih saya tercurah pada kalian. Walau tak semua bisa saya PM satu-persatu—buat anda yang tidak ada _account_. Percaya deh, saya sangat senang kalau ada yang memberi masukan ataupun menanggapi karya saya ini. Silakan keluarkan apa saja yang ada di kepala kalian ketika melihat karya saya yang satu ini!

Untuk para _reader _yang tak sempat menanggapi _fic _ini, dan hanya membacanya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak juga.

**Disclaimer:**

MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, dan Megurine Luka, adalah karakter dari _software _Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media, di bawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid. Hak cipta karakter MEIKO adalah milik Shogo Washizu. Hak cipta karakter KAITO adalah milik Takahashi Kawasaki. Sedangkan Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, dan Megurine Luka adalah milik KEI.

Kamui Gakupo adalah karakter dari _software_ Gackpoid/ Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Internet Co.,Ltd, di bawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid. Hak cipta karakternya adalah milik Kentaro Miura.

Paradoks Achilles milik Zeno dari Elea, sebuah paradoks yang baru bisa dipecahkan dua ribu tahun setelah ia pertama kali diajukan.

Ide memadukan paradoks Achilles dan kisah cinta ini, mungkin bisa saya klaim sebagai ide kacau milik saya.

**Early Warning!:**

Pemakaian sudut pandang orang ketiga; kadang kedua, difokuskan ke sisi Kaito. Pemilihan kata yang agak berbeda, tergantung _mood _soalnya. Kadang puitis; kadang madesu; kadang juga memasukkan kata-kata ilmiah yang berkesan si Asaichi ini sangat pintar, padahal sebaliknya. Paradoks yang bisa membuat kepala pusing. Tidak perlu risaukan paradoksnya, alur ceritanya sudah saya buat semudah mungkin kok. Lebih sedikit dari bagian lima—yang jumlah _word-_nya 8000an—bagian enam ini hanya 6000an. Garis pemisah yang saya sertakan di dalam cerita itu artinya _flashback_, ya! Ketidak-_fluff_-an yang bertebaran di bagian ini, sudah masuk ke dalam konsep cerita—tidak bisa diubah. Terakhir, selamat ulang tahun KAITO versi Crypton! (17 Februari) dan versi Yamaha! (14 Februari)

**Fic Made By:**

Asaichi23

* * *

><p>.::Bagian Enam::.<p>

~Sekolah Menengah Atas Tingkat Dua (Bagian Awal)~

"Apakah Kau Sudah Mendapatkan Seseorang yang Istimewa?"

* * *

><p>Musim semi adalah musim pertama di setiap tahun. Matahari baru saja terbangun dari istirahat musim dinginnya. Dengan lembut, cahaya matahari membelai Ibu Bumi. Musim yang identik dengan mekarnya bunga <em>sakura <em>ini, disambut oleh semangat para siswa-siswi yang kini siap untuk memulai semester baru dalam kehidupan sekolah mereka. Semua siswa-siswi yang kini tengah berjalan menuju sekolah, terlihat memasang wajah yang cerah. Kecuali siswa berambut biru yang kini sedang berjalan dengan menyebarkan aura kemalasan di setiap langkahnya ini.

Mata dengan kesan cuek; tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku kanan maupun kiri; mulutnya berkomat-kamit gerutuan _random _yang tidak jelas duduk permasalahannya. Semua orang yang kedua bola matanya masih normal, pasti mengetahui kalau lelaki biru ini tengah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Sebenarnya mengenai "kehilangan semangat hidup" barusan, tidak terlalu berlebihan. Ingat beberapa waktu lalu mengenai seorang siswa bernama Shion Kaito? Kalau ingat, pastilah kau mengetahui apa yang menyebabkan ia seakan kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Di tengah perjalanan tanpa semangat hidup, Kaito mengingat beberapa momen yang telah ia lalui beberapa waktu lalu.

* * *

><p>Di hari pertama masuk sekolah. Sebagai langkah awal untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya terhadap Miku, Kaito mencoba untuk berangkat bersama gadis yang disukainya itu. Walaupun dengan diam-diam, dan tanpa sepengetahuan Miku, pastinya. Satu-dua kali dilakukannya, Miku memang tidak sadar. Tiga-empat kali dilakukannya, Miku mulai melihat siluet birunya di antara para pengguna jasa kereta. Lima-enam kali dilakukannya, <em>stalker "<em>kelas teri" ini tertangkap basah oleh orang yang dikuntitnya. Sepertinya rasa gugup itu tidak akan hilang, kalau Kaito tidak benar-benar berangkat bersama Miku.

"Eee ... selamat pagi ... Miku." Kaito menyapa Miku yang kini tengah berjalan beriringan dengannya. Sebenarnya kalau tadi Miku tidak berhenti untuk menunggu dan menoleh ke arahnya, Kaito tak akan mengatakan sepatah kata pun.

Miku masih menatap Kaito, "Pagi," jawabnya dengan nada datar. Setelah selesai mengucapkan satu kata itu, Miku kembali menoleh ke depan.

Selanjutnya sudah bisa diprediksi, keheningan mewarnai langkah mereka berdua ke arah sekolah. Kaito masih merasakan kalau detak jantungnya masih tidak teratur. Berarti ia masih belum bisa merasa tenang, kala Miku berada di dekatnya. Makin lama mereka berjalan ke arah sekolah, makin ramai pula siswa-siswi yang berjalan searah dengan mereka. Di antara keramaian ini, Kaito masih saja merasa kalau ia hanya sendirian. Miku sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun selama mereka berjalan beriringan. Diliriknya sedikit wajah manis Miku yang tercampur dengan sedikit ekspresi sedih. Untuk mencegah dada sebelah kirinya terasa sakit, Kaito segera melirik ke arah lain. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada yang memecahkan keheningan di antara Kaito dan Miku.

"Ketua~, Miku_-san_, selamat pagi! Tumben berangkatnya pukul segini!" teriak Luka dari belakang Kaito dan Miku.

Kaito seakan hampir tersandung, ketika Luka memanggilnya, "Megurine_-san_! Bisa tidak berteriak-teriak sewaktu memanggilku? Harusnya aku yang bilang 'tumben berangkat pukul segini'! Kau itu, 'kan biasanya datang pagi-pagi!" Kaito masih berjalan dengan kepalanya menoleh ke arah Luka di samping kirinya, "lalu kenapa kau masih memanggilku 'Ketua', sih? Aku bukan ketua kelas lagi, Megurine_-san_!"

Luka tersenyum dan berjalan di sebelah Kaito, "Supaya bisa kabur dari Si Bodoh, dan berangkat bersama Ketua! Kalau masalah panggilan itu, aku akan terus memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'Ketua' kalau kau tidak mau memanggil nama kecilku!"

Kaito tidak mendengarkan perkataan Luka barusan, matanya terlalu fokus kepada Miku yang kini mulai mempercepat langkah, dan meninggalkan dirinya, "Ah ... Miku!"

"Maaf, aku duluan." tanpa menoleh ke arah Kaito, Miku menambah kecepatan langkahnya.

Kaito tak mengejar Miku. Ternyata Miku benar-benar sudah bukan Miku yang dulu lagi. Miku yang ceria, selalu tersenyum, dan perhatian kepada Kaito. Kini berubah menjadi Miku yang dingin seperti musim salju yang seakan tak pernah berakhir. Meskipun Miku kini bersikap dingin. Kaito masih dapat merasakan perasaan hangat di hatinya, walaupun rasa sakit tetap bercampur dengan kehangatan itu. Kaito hanya dapat terdiam dalam kesendirian, ketika melihat Miku seperti ini.

Miku sudah masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Dengan melupakan Luka yang kini berjalan beriringan dengannya, Kaito mulai mempercepat langkahnya. Tak didengarkannya ocehan yang keluar dari gadis merah muda itu. Dengan begini, langkah pertama untuk menghilangkan gugup ketika bersama Miku, dinyatakan "gagal".

Langkah Kaito berlanjut. Hari ini akan ada pelajaran sejarah—pelajaran paling sulit bagi orang yang kurang suka menghafal—di kelas Kaito dan Miku. Kaito yang memang payah dalam pelajaran Ilmu Alam—fisika adalah yang terburuk—sepertinya sedikit mempunyai kepercayaan diri di pelajaran yang masuk dalam lingkup pelajaran Ilmu Sosial ini. Benar saja, ia lebih nyaman menghafal sekian banyak peristiwa sejarah yang panjangnya mungkin beratus kali lipat dari rumus-rumus fisika yang hanya terdiri dari beberapa huruf dan angka.

Penyerangan Kastil Osaka oleh Tokugawa Ieyasu, biografi lengkap Oda Nobunaga, bangkit sampai runtuhnya era Tokugawa di Jepang, sejarah Restorasi Meiji, intrik dan seluk-beluk Hukum Pemeliharaan Perdamaian 1925, kronologi Perang Dunia Pertama maupun Kedua, biografi Kaisar Jepang mulai dari Kaisar Yoshihito, Hirohito, sampai Akihito. Semua itu seakan sudah berada dalam otak Kaito. Walaupun sepertinya pelajaran sejarah di tingkat dua ini dirasanya semakin sulit, Kaito tidak perlu khawatir. Karena ia tinggal membaca buku sejarah lagi, dan menghafal semua peristiwa sejarah yang sekiranya akan dijadikan bahan ujian di ulangan bulanan maupun semester.

Di saat Kaito tengah menikmati pelajaran—yang telah menjadi favoritnya sejak SMA tingkat satu—ia sekilas menoleh ke kanan, ke arah Miku yang duduk berseberangan dengannya. Miku terlihat beberapa kali mengerutkan dahinya. Jemari lentik gadis itu sepertinya menggoreskan mata pulpen ke buku catatannya dengan penuh keraguan. Terkadang mata Miku melihat ke arah gurunya yang tengah mengajar, dengan tatapan penuh kebingungan. Saat melihat tingkah laku gadis yang disukainya itu, Kaito dapat menyimpulkan: Miku sangat lemah dalam pelajaran sejarah—sebuah kenyataan yang baru ia sadari.

Karena Kaito selama tingkat satu selalu dipinjami catatan fisika yang memang sudah dirombak oleh Miku, agar bisa dimengerti oleh dirinya. Sekarang giliran Kaito yang merombak catatan sejarah miliknya, agar Miku bisa mengerti apa yang ditulisnya. Jadi, Kaito sekarang tengah menulis ringkasan mengenai pelajaran sejarah yang baru saja diajarkan. Ia menulis semuanya seringkas mungkin, karena ia tahu Miku—yang unggul dalam pelajaran fisika—pasti kurang bisa menghafal tulisan yang panjang dan berkesan bertele-tele. Di samping ringkasannya, Kaito menambahkan beberapa pemetaan-pemetaan peristiwa yang membuat semua peristiwa itu lebih mudah diingat.

Selesai dengan catatannya, Kaito mempersiapkan diri untuk pelajaran-yang-tak-akan-masuk-ke otak—fisika. Kini giliran Kaito yang mengerutkan dahi, menulis asal catatannya, dan menatap guru dengan penuh kebingungan. Sepertinya pelajaran ini selamanya tidak akan masuk ke dalam otak pas-pasan miliknya, kecuali kalau Miku memberikan catatannya pada lelaki biru ini.

Ketika pelajaran fisika usai—jam istirahat dimulai—Kaito segera berjalan ke arah kursi Miku, "Eee ... Miku. Kalau Miku ada kesulitan dengan pelajaran sejarah tadi. Aku sudah membuatkan catatan yang sepertinya bisa membuat Miku lebih mengerti pelajarannya, kok. Ini." Kaito menyerahkan buku catatannya kepada Miku yang masih terduduk di kursinya.

Miku menatap Kaito, dan menyerahkan buku catatan fisikanya kepada Kaito, "Oh ... 'makasih. Ini ... catatan fisika milikku. Kembalikan kalau sudah selesai, ya?" Miku meraih buku catatan Kaito. Dengan terlebih dulu memperlihatkan ekspresi sedihnya, ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kaito. Gadis ini sekarang meraih tasnya, mengambil bekal makan siangnya, dan bersiap pergi ke luar kelas, "maaf, aku mau makan siang dulu, permisi."

Kaito tetap terdiam, ketika melihat sikap dingin Miku barusan. Jantungnya kini terasa agak teratur, ketika memompa darah ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sepertinya berangsur-angsur rasa gugup itu mulai bisa dikontrol olehnya. Tapi tetap saja, sikap Miku barusan membuat dada sebelah kiri Kaito terasa begitu sakit. Jadi dengan ini, langkah kedua Kaito untuk mengontrol kegugupannya dinyatakan "setengah berhasil".

Masih berlanjut dengan langkah ketiganya. Di sebuah pagi musim semi yang nampaknya akan cerah sepanjang hari—padahal menurut ramalan cuaca, akan hujan deras—Kaito berangkat bersama Miku. Mereka sebenarnya hari ini bertemu tanpa sengaja, ketika tengah berjalan menuju stasiun. Kaito dan Miku duduk berhadap-hadapan. Kaito terkadang melirik ke arah wajah Miku—sembari menggoyang-goyang payung birunya—dan melirik ke arah lain, saat iris mata birunya beradu dengan iris mata _turquoise _indah Miku. Selama lima puluh menit perjalanan, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam kebisuan. Sepertinya Kaito merasa tidak punya topik yang bagus untuk dibicarakan dengan Miku.

Ketika kereta Kaito dan Miku tiba di stasiun—beberapa ratus meter dari sekolah mereka. Segumpalan awan _nimbostratus _dan _cumulonimbus _yang tiba-tiba muncul di langit, mengguyur Ibu Bumi dengan air yang seakan sudah tidak sabar untuk keluar dari kedua jenis awan hujan itu. Walaupun Kaito adalah siswa yang kelihatan cuek, bukan berarti ia benar-benar cuek akan segala hal. Ia sebenarnya memperhatikan semua yang berada dekat dengannya dengan sangat detail. Termasuk ramalan cuaca pada berita pagi tadi, yang sepertinya dilewatkan oleh Miku.

Karena sepertinya Miku melewatkan ramalan cuaca hari ini, ia tidak membawa satupun alat yang mencegah dirinya terhindar dari guyuran hujan. Miku masih berdiri dalam kebingungan di stasiun. Sesekali diliriknya jam tangan yang sewarna dengan rambut _turquoise_nya. Jam tangan itu menunjukkan bahwa sekarang adalah pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh menit. Kalau dalam lima belas menit hujan ini tidak berhenti, dapat dipastikan kalau Miku akan terlambat masuk sekolah. Tapi sepertinya hujan sederas ini tak akan berhenti dalam waktu sesingkat itu. Sebenarnya Miku tidak perlu risau akan hujan yang mungkin turun sepanjang hari ini, karena sekarang di atas kepalanya sudah terkembang payung biru milik Kaito.

"Ayo berangkat, Miku. Kalau hanya diam menunggu di sini, Miku bisa telat masuk kelas," ujar Kaito yang sudah mengembangkan payung birunya, dan memasukkan Miku ke dalam jangkauan perlindungan payung itu.

Kaito yang memegang payung biru, menoleh ke arah Miku dan mengembangkan senyuman—yang sedikit tercampur kegugupan. Miku yang mengerti apa maksud Kaito, mulai berjalan menembus hujan deras ini. Kaito mengimbangi kecepatan langkah Miku, agar gadis itu selalu berada di bawah perlindungan payung birunya. Miku yang berdiri—sangat dekat hingga lengan mereka bersentuhan—di sebelah kiri Kaito, hanya menunduk ke bawah. Mulutnya tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Kaito yang memang dari tadi belum menemukan topik pembicaraan, sesekali melirik lagi ke arah wajah gadis yang dicintainya ini. Wajah Miku terlihat merah. Merah sekali.

Sontak wajah Miku yang merah padam ini mengejutkan Kaito. Keterkejutan itu hadir bukan karena Kaito menyadari bahwa Miku sedang tersipu malu, melainkan karena Kaito menyadari bahwa Miku kini tengah diserang penyakit. Setelah mereka tiba di sekolah—tanpa telat, pastinya—Kaito menyandarkan payungnya di tembok, dan melihat ke arah Miku lagi. Sekarang bukan hanya wajah Miku yang memerah. Nafasnya kini tak beraturan, dan tubuh mungilnya terlihat mulai bergoyang, tak kuat menahan berat. Tanpa persetujuan Miku, Kaito langsung menyentuh dahi gadisnya ini. Panas, panas sekali rasanya dahi Miku, ketika telapak tangan Kaito menyentuhnya. Kekhawatiran akan Miku yang seperti ini, membuat Kaito sukses mengurangi kadar kegugupannya. Akhirnya ia bisa bertindak sedikit keren, langsung di hadapan Miku.

"Mi ... Miku. Dahi Miku panas sekali! Miku tidak enak badan? Kuantar ke ruang kesehatan, ya?" Kaito segera bersiap untuk memapah Miku menuju ruang kesehatan, tetapi sepertinya mulut dan tubuh Miku menolak ajakannya barusan.

"Tidak ... tidak usah. Aku baik-baik ..." sebelum Miku melanjutkan kalimat, tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

Tapi sebelum tubuh Miku merasakan kerasnya lantai sekolah, Kaito menangkap dan memapahnya menuju ruang kesehatan, "Miku masih bisa jalan? Kalau tidak bisa, kugendong, ya?" entah kenapa, tiba-tiba saja Kaito begitu percaya diri saat mengatakan kalimat barusan. Sepertinya Kaito mulai bisa mengontrol rasa gugupnya di depan Miku, walaupun mesti dipicu dengan keadaan genting begini.

"Tidak usah ... digendong. Aku masih ... bisa," gumam Miku dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ia tak melawan lagi ketika Kaito sudah memapahnya begini.

Kaito masih memapah Miku dengan hati-hati, " Ya, sudah ... Miku jangan bicara lagi. Nanti tambah parah sakitnya, sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok."

Memang tak sampai lima menit, mereka sudah tiba di ruang kesehatan yang berada di lantai satu. Setibanya di sana, Kaito segera membantu guru kesehatan untuk menaikkan Miku ke atas tempat tidur yang berada di ruangan itu. Sementara perempuan berambut pirang panjang—guru kesehatan mereka—tengah memeriksa Miku, Kaito diminta keluar ruangan untuk sementara. Karena pemeriksaan itu mengharuskan Miku untuk membuka _sweater _abu-abu dan kemeja putihnya. Berselang beberapa lama, bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi. Kaito tidak mau masuk kelas sebelum mengetahui keadaan Miku setelah pemeriksaan.

Setelah guru kesehatan mereka keluar dari ruangan yang menjadi tempat berbaring Miku, Kaito diperbolehkan masuk dan melihat keadaan Miku. Gadis itu kini tengah terbaring, dengan mata terpejam. Wajahnya pun masih merah padam seperti tadi pagi. Walaupun Kaito merasa tidak tega melihat Miku seperti ini, ia lebih tidak tega lagi kalau mesti meninggalkan Miku sendirian. Dengan penuh kekhawatiran—dan sepercik kegugupan—Kaito mencoba untuk mengajak Miku berbicara.

"Miku ... kalau Miku butuh apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk bilang padaku, ya?" ujar Kaito yang kini berdiri di sebelah tempat tidur Miku.

Miku membuka mata dan menolehkan kepala ke arah Kaito. Wajahnya kini mulai memperlihatkan ekspresi sedih yang selalu ia tampilkan, "Terima ... kasih atas bantuannya ...," ujar Miku dengan suara yang lemah, "tapi maaf ... bisakah ... bisakah Kaito tidak menolongku lagi? Aku bisa jaga diriku sendiri. Maaf."

"..." Kaito terdiam dalam kebisuan penuh. Miku tidak butuh bantuannya sama sekali? Miku tidak mau ditolong lagi oleh dirinya? Sebenci itukah gadis manis ini pada lelaki biru—yang kini tengah berdiri dengan ekspresi terkejut—di sebelahnya?

Rasa sakit yang sangat hebat, segera menyeruak dari dada sebelah kiri Kaito. Ucapan Miku barusan layaknya petir yang menyambar langsung lelaki biru ini. Ia pun diam tak bergeming. Mata Kaito menatap Miku dengan tatapan kosong, seakan jiwa lelaki biru ini tengah keluar dari raganya. Miku yang masih menatap Kaito—yang kini terlihat sangat terkejut—menggigit bibir bawahnya, dan segera menoleh ke arah lain. Membuat Kaito tidak bisa melihat ekspresi wajahnya kali ini. Selama beberapa menit Kaito terdiam, ia dikagetkan oleh tepukan pelan di bahunya.

"Hatsune_-san_ hanya terkena demam. Mungkin terlalu lelah, dan belum bisa beradaptasi dengan perubahan cuaca. Jangan khawatir, Shion_-kun_," ujar guru kesehatan yang kini tengah berdiri di belakang Kaito.

"Oh ... terima kasih banyak, _Sensei_. Hatsune_-san_ akan segera sembuh, 'kan?" tanya Kaito. Ia memutar tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat, dan berhadapan langsung dengan guru kesehatannya.

"Yah ... kalau obat penurun panasnya bekerja, sore ini sepulang sekolah, ia akan sembuh, kok." guru yang memakai jas putih layaknya dokter itu memberikan secarik kertas pada Kaito, "ini, berikan pada wali kelasmu, ya? Kertas izin milik Hatsune_-san_ ini juga bisa menjadi alasanmu saat masuk kelas nanti. Bilang saja tadi kau mengantar Hatsune_-san_ yang sakit."

"Baik, _Sensei_," balas Kaito. Ia kembali menghampiri Miku, dan menyentuh dengan lembut, tangan gadis yang tak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya ini, "semoga cepat sembuh ... Miku."

Kaito segera meninggalkan Miku di ruang kesehatan, dan menuju ke kelasnya. Rasa gugup memang mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi, tetap saja rasa sakit di dada sebelah kiri, tidak mau menghilang. Karena Miku tidak mau tersenyum pada Kaito lagi. Walaupun Miku tidak membutuhkan bantuan Kaito, dan tak akan tersenyum padanya lagi, Kaito akan tetap menjaga Miku. Kaito tidak peduli apa yang akan Miku katakan, ia tetap akan melakukan apapun untuk gadis yang dicintainya itu—walaupun semua itu dilakukan tanpa sepengetahuan Miku. Semua ia buktikan dengan mengawasi Miku saat pulang sekolah. Kaito memastikan kalau Miku tidak akan tumbang lagi saat pulang. Jadi ia mengikuti Miku, mulai dari keluar sekolah sampai ke rumahnya. Dengan ini, usaha untuk menghilangkan gugup dinyatakan "sukses", tapi usaha untuk membuat Miku tersenyum padanya, dinyatakan "gagal total".

* * *

><p>Setelah semua memori abstrak itu sudah tidak perlu diingat-ingat lagi, Kaito kembali berjalan dengan memancarkan aura kemalasan yang lebih pekat. Sekilas ia melihat sekitarnya. Tidak ada Miku. Gadis itu pasti sudah tidak mau berangkat bersamanya lagi. Jadi, Miku mengacak waktu berangkatnya, agar Kaito tidak tahu kapankah waktu berangkat Miku. Kaito menarik nafas panjang, agar oksigen memenuhi paru-parunya, dan sedikit menenangkan perasaannya—pasca mengingat kenangan tadi. Jam besar di sekolah menunjukkan sekarang adalah pukul tujuh lewat empat puluh tiga menit—tujuh belas menit sebelum bel berbunyi.<p>

_**Bunga indah**__ itu kini __**tidak mau lagi diperhatikan**__ oleh dia-yang-menyayanginya._

_Tapi, __**dia-yang-sayang**__ kepada bunga itu_

_sama sekali __**tak memalingkan tubuhnya.**_

_Melainkan, __**semakin menambah**__ rasa __**sayangnya,**_

_agar si bunga indah __**tidak layu**__ karena __**kekurangan kasih sayang**__ yang memang __**rutin diberikan.**_

Kehidupan Kaito yang seakan-akan tak ada semangatnya sama sekali kembali berlanjut. Sang waktu terus berjalan dengan cuek, tanpa menanyakan, "Apakah kau masih berniat melanjutkan hidupmu?" pada Kaito. Jumlah angka yang berada di kalender _digital _terus membesar. Hari-hari pun berganti seiring rotasi Bumi. Di sebuah hari pada penghujung musim semi, Kaito terlihat tengah meletakkan kepalanya di meja—seperti yang selalu ia lakukan saat SMA tingkat satu. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Miku yang duduk di seberang kanannya, dan kembali membenamkan wajahnya ke meja, ketika Miku menoleh ke arah lain—menghindari tatapan mata Kaito. Di tengah jam istirahat yang sepertinya akan berlangsung damai ini, pintu kelas Kaito dan Miku bergeser.

"Selamat siang, Ketua~!" hancur sudah kedamaian yang menyelimuti Kaito siang ini, "kenapa kebiasaan lama Ketua dilakukan lagi, sih?" Luka yang memang masuk Kelas Seni tapi tidak sekelas dengan Kaito, mempertanyakan kebiasaan lama yang selalu Kaito lakukan dulu.

Kaito tidak mengangkat kepalanya dari meja. Ia menggerak-gerakkan sebelah tangannya, dan mengisyaratkan gadis yang memanggilnya itu untuk pergi dari hadapannya, "Siang, _Yuki no Kimi_. Bisakah kau tidak mengganggu waktu pribadiku ini?"

Gadis yang dipanggil _Yuki no Kimi _itu, memukul pelan kepala Kaito dengan beberapa tumpuk buku catatan yang dibawanya, "Ja ... jahatnya! Sampai-sampai Ketua juga memanggilku dengan sebutan itu! Uuu~ rasakan ini, nih!"

"Aduh! Kupikir dengan memanggilmu seperti itu, kau akan memperlakukanku dengan dingin. Seperti kau memperlakukan semua lelaki yang ada di dekatmu!" Luka memang mendapatkan julukan itu sejak tingkat dua, dikarenakan sikap dingin—sedingin salju di musim dingin—kepada semua lelaki—kecuali kepada Shion Kaito yang kini sudah mengangkat kepala dan tersenyum mengejek kepadanya.

"Jadi, Ketua tidak suka dengan sikapku ini?" tanya Luka dengan nada sedih. Ia melihat Kaito mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan, "tapi, tidak tahu kenapa, aku tidak bisa memperlakukan Ketua seperti lelaki yang lain."

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke meja, "Memangnya aku ini siapa, sehingga bisa kau perlakukan berbeda dengan yang lain, Megurine_-san_? Kaisar Jepang yang baru?"

Luka memperkecil jaraknya dengan Kaito, dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinga kiri lelaki biru ini, "Padahal 'bunga indah' itu sudah ada di dekat Ketua. Kenapa masih menggerutu dan menyesali kehidupan ini, sih?"

Sontak Kaito segera mengangkat kepalanya, dan melirik Miku yang juga menoleh ke arahnya. Setelah Miku menoleh ke arah lain, Kaito mulai ambil bagian bicara, "Bukan urusanmu, Megurine_-san_." Kaito sekarang meletakkan dagunya di tangan yang terlipat di atas meja, dan mata malasnya melirik ke arah Luka, "kau sebenarnya mau apa ke sini?"

"Ketua lihat ini, deh! Daftar rencana susunan pengurus OSIS yang baru, lho!" Luka menyodorkan lembaran kertas bertuliskan nama siswa, dan siswi yang rencananya akan jadi pengurus OSIS di sekolahnya.

"Hah? Memangnya aku punya urusan apa dengan OSIS?" mata Kaito yang berkesan malas, sekarang menatap ke arah kertas yang Luka sodorkan padanya.

Iris biru mata Kaito bergerak dari bawah ke atas. Dibacanya satu-persatu nama-nama yang tetera di atas kertas _HVS _putih itu. Sekilas ia melihat beberapa nama siswa dan siswi yang ia kenal. Ia membaca beberapa nama—dari banyak sekali nama—yang ia kenal itu. Seksi bagian olahraga: Sakine Meiko dan Kamui Gakupo, seksi bagian musik dan seni: Kagamine Len, bendahara: Kagamine Rin, sekretaris: Megurine Luka, wakil ketua OSIS: Shion Kaito, ketua OSIS: Hatsune Miku. Iris biru itu kini sudah selesai melaksanakan tugasnya, membaca semua nama siswa yang tertera. Tapi, sebelum Kaito membenamkan kepalanya lagi, matanya kembali melihat nama nomor dua dari atas.

Huruf _kanji_ "Shion" dan tiga suku kata _katakana _"Kaito". Sejenak otak pas-pasan Kaito kembali berpikir. Dipicingkannya kelopak mata, dan dibacanya lagi dengan saksama, tulisan itu. Ketika Kaito sudah menyadari bahwa nama itu sama persis dengan namanya yang tertera di akte kelahiran, pupil matanya mengecil. Kaito segera berdiri dan memukul mejanya. Membuat Luka yang berada di depannya terkejut dan menutup wajahnya dengan kertas dan buku-buku yang ia bawa. Para penghuni kelas pun—termasuk Miku—menoleh ke arahnya.

"Demi Tuhan, Megurine_-san_! Kau ingin mengirimku secepatnya ke alam sana?" teriak Kaito pada Luka.

Luka menurunkan sedikit buku-buku yang tadi menutupi wajahnya; hanya matanya saja yang dapat terlihat oleh Kaito, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin mengirim Ketua ke jajaran pengurus OSIS, kok. Hanya itu."

Kaito memegang dahinya, dan berusaha menghilangkan pusing yang tiba-tiba menyerang, "Tapi, kenapa harus aku, sih? Baru jadi ketua kelas selama satu tahun saja sudah bosan. Sekarang kau malah mengusulkan aku untuk menjadi wakil ketua OSIS. Kapan aku istirahat dari tanggung jawab, Megurine_-san_?"

Luka mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Ketua jangan salah sangka. Aku tidak mengusulkan Ketua, kok. Salahkan para kakak kelas yang telah mengusulkan Ketua menjadi wakil ketua OSIS!" ia tersenyum kepada lelaki biru di depannya, "lagipula bisa bersama 'bunga indahmu' dalam kegiatan OSIS, bukannya merupakan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi Ketua?"

Sebelum Kaito berargumen lebih jauh dengan Luka, dari arah pintu kelas terdengar seseorang berteriak, "_Itoshī Kimi~,_ saya datang menjemputmu!"

Perkataan seorang siswa berambut ungu panjang yang diikat dengan gaya _á la samurai_ itu, membuat Luka terkejut. Ia menoleh ke asal suara, dengan wajah kesal; gigi-gigi beradu keras; mata sebelah kiri sedikit menyipit. Luka mulai masuk fase _Yuki no Kimi_-nya. Ketika _samurai _tadi sudah berada pada jarak terdekatnya dengan Luka, ia tersenyum.

"Gaaah! Mau apa kau ke sini, Terong? Sana kembali kepada pedang kayumu, lalu pukullah beberapa orang! Itu lebih baik daripada kau menggangguku sekarang!" Luka menunjuk ke arah luar kelas, berharap kalau siswa dengan nama lengkap Kamui Gakupo itu enyah dari hadapannya, "lalu apa maksudmu dengan _Itoshī Kimi _barusan?"

Gakupo masih saja memasang senyuman tulusnya, "Saya mau mengajak Luka_-sama_ untuk makan bersama. Luka_-sama _akan aman di bawah perlindungan saya, tenang saja~." Gakupo mengulurkan sebelah tangannya, siap menyambut tangan Luka.

Luka menggenggam buku-buku yang dipegangnya dengan lebih keras, "Mesti kubilang berapa kali, sih? Aku tidak mau pergi bersamamu, _Samurai _Terong!"

Gakupo sama sekali tak terpengaruh ucapan dingin nan kasar Luka barusan. Ia sekarang mengambil posisi berlutut, dan meraih tangan Luka yang tak menggenggam buku, "Karena Luka_-sama _telah menyebut saya dengan panggilan _samurai_. Saya akan benar-benar menjadi _samurai _Luka_-sama_!" Gakupo sekarang menengadahkan kepala, dan tersenyum pada Luka, "_samurai _akan rela mengorbankan nyawa untuk _master-_nya, lho! Jadi, sekarang ini saya ibarat '_samurai _cinta' bagi Luka_-sama_!"

Setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir Gakupo, seluruh penghuni kelas 2-1—kelas Kaito dan Miku—dipenuhi keributan. Ada yang berteriak agar adegan layaknya drama ini makin panas; ada yang mengeluarkan ponsel, dan merekam adegan ini tanpa persetujuan artisnya; ada pula yang mengatakan bahwa sudah muncul saingan bagi Kaito. Di tengah _euphoria _aneh nan tidak jelas ini, wajah Luka memerah. Entah malu karena digoda oleh Gakupo dan penghuni kelas 2-1, atau karena kemarahan yang sudah memuncak. Luka diam tak bergeming selama beberapa menit. Gakupo melihat kalau inilah saatnya untuk membawa Luka keluar dari kelas ini, dan mengajaknya menuju kantin. Jadi, Gakupo segera menarik tangan Luka yang memang belum dilepaskan olehnya.

"Kyaaa! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu untuk menarik tanganku, Terong?" Luka berteriak ketika Gakupo membawanya menuju pintu keluar.

Gakupo sekilas menoleh ke arah Luka, "Wajah Luka_-sama _seakan-akan mengizinkan, sih." lelaki ungu ini mempererat genggamannya, dan kini mereka berhasil tiba di pintu keluar kelas.

Sebelum Gakupo membawanya keluar kelas, Luka menoleh ke arah Kaito, "Ketua! Tolong aku, dong!"

Kaito yang sudah duduk dan menumpukan dagunya di tangan yang terlipat di atas meja, hanya tersenyum tipis, "Aku bisa apa, Megurine_-san_? Sebaiknya kau nikmati saja makan siangmu!"

Setelah kejadian tadi berlalu, Kaito kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke meja. Ia menunggu dengan malas, jam pelajaran yang akan dimulai kira-kira dua puluh menit lagi. Di kepalanya tak terpikir apapun, hanya kekosongan yang selalu ia rasakan apabila Miku tidak tersenyum kepadanya. Waktu kembali terbuang sia-sia oleh Kaito. Andai Kaito tahu kalau sebenarnya waktu yang terbuang itu tak akan bisa disuruh untuk kembali lagi, ia pasti tak akan pernah menyia-nyiakan sedetik pun waktunya. Dalam beberapa menit berikut, terdengar pintu kelas kembali bergeser. Mata Kaito melihat siapakah si pembuka pintu itu, dari balik lengannya yang melipat di atas meja. Si pembuka pintu adalah seorang siswa berambut pirang dengan kuncir kecil di belakang kepalanya. Kaito mengenali siswa itu dengan nama "Kagamine Len".

"Selamat siang, Miku!" pemuda pirang tadi langsung menuju ke arah meja Miku, dan berdiri tepat di depan gadis _turquoise _itu "ada waktu kosong di akhir pekan? Bisa temani aku ke distrik perbelanjaan?"

Miku yang agak kaget dengan ajakan Len, meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, "Siang! Eh? Akhir pekan? Memang kosong, sih, tapi ..."

Sebelum Miku melanjutkan sisa kalimatnya, Len merapatkan kedua telapak tangan, dan diletakkannya kedua tangan yang sudah rapat itu di dahi, "Kumohooo~n. Aku akan bayar semuanya, deh! Aku juga akan menjemput dan mengantar Miku pulang! Jadi, mau, ya?"

Miku menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, dan tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Len, "Baiklah, Len. Aku tidak ada acara di akhir pekan ini, kok! Aku akan menemanimu." Miku tersenyum—tepat ke arah Len—setelah tawanya menghilang.

Kaito yang dari tadi sudah mengangkat kepala—dan menoleh ke arah mereka berdua—hanya terdiam. Disentuhnya kembali, dada sebelah kirinya yang terasa hangat dan sakit. Terasa hangat karena ia bisa melihat Miku tersenyum manis, seperti dulu. Terasa sakit karena senyuman itu tidak diberikan kepadanya, melainkan kepada orang lain. Kaito baru sekarang ini menyadari kalau Len adalah seorang dari sedikit lelaki yang memanggil Miku dengan nama kecil tanpa sufiks sama sekali. Semua lelaki yang baru Miku kenal—di SMA lebih tepatnya—memanggilnya dengan nama keluarga. Miku juga memanggil mereka dengan nama keluarga. Hanya sedikit yang memanggilnya dengan nama kecil—itupun dengan menggunakan sufiks. Muncul asumsi di dalam otak Kaito: Len punya sesuatu yang istimewa, dan Kaito tidak tahu apakah itu. Kaito menghilangkan asumsi barusan dengan berpikir bahwa Len memang sekelas dengan Miku pada saat tingkat satu. Jadi, mungkin saja mereka berdua memang berteman baik.

Mereka berdua membicarakan sesuatu. Tapi, telinga Kaito terasa enggan untuk mendengarkan apakah yang mereka bicarakan. Entah apa yang menyebabkan ketidak inginan itu; masih menjadi misteri di dalam hati Kaito. Lelaki biru ini menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali, dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya ke meja. Dari sela-sela lengannya yang terlipat, Kaito melirik lagi ke arah Miku. Miku tersenyum lagi, manis sekali.

Tapi kenapa? Kenapa senyum manis itu sama sekali tidak ditujukan kepada Kaito, yang memang sudah sangat menunggu-nunggu akan hal itu? Setelah Len selesai dengan urusannya, ia pun pergi meninggalkan kelas 2-1. Kaito kembali melirik wajah Miku. Sekarang wajah manis Miku selalu menyunggingkan senyuman, walaupun Len sudah tidak ada di hadapannya. Ketika Miku sadar kalau Kaito sedang memperhatikannya, ia menoleh sejenak ke arah lelaki biru itu. Tapi, tanpa senyuman sedikitpun. Sakit, sakit sekali rasanya kalau orang yang disayangi ternyata enggan tersenyum pada orang yang—secara diam-diam—sangat sayang kepadanya.

Sudah tidak terhitung berapa lama Kaito tidak mendapatkan senyuman manis Miku. Dulu rasanya mudah sekali untuk mendapatkannya. Miku pasti secara otomatis memberikan senyuman itu, walaupun tanpa Kaito minta. Kalau memang Miku tidak menyukainya sama sekali, Kaito sebenarnya rela benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Miku. Tapi, rasanya ada sesuatu yang mencegah Kaito untuk tidak melakukannya. Jadi, karena Kaito tidak bisa benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupan Miku, Kaito hanya akan kembali memperhatikan Miku dari jauh.

Akhir pekan pun tiba, Kaito yang tengah sibuk dengan _notebook-_nya, melihat Len yang tengah berjalan beriringan bersama Miku. Ingin sekali lelaki biru ini menggantikan posisi lelaki pirang di sebelah Miku itu. Tapi, sayangnya ia pasti tidak akan bisa berjalan beriringan dengan akrab seperti yang Len lakukan. Karena Miku kini benci pada dirinya. Kaito kembali fokus kepada _notebook-_nya—kepada tugas awal calon wakil ketua OSIS—dan berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan pemandangan yang membuat dada sebelah kirinya dipenuhi perasaan sakit yang hebat. Walaupun begitu, Kaito tetap melirik mereka beberapa kali, sampai mereka memasuki titik hilang matanya.

Setelah mereka menghilang, Kaito menarik nafas panjang. Dicobanya untuk tidak memedulikan rasa sakit dan panas yang tiba-tiba muncul di dada sebelah kirinya. Tunggu dulu. Panas? Dada sebelah kiri Kaito sekarang didatangi rasa yang baru kali ini dirasakan. Ia bertanya dalam kebingungan penuh. Rasa apakah ini? Tapi, sebelum Kaito berpikir untuk menginterpretasikan rasa panas ini, ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja, kini berdering.

Diliriknya ponsel berukuran besar itu, dan dibacanya nama si pemanggil. "Megurine Luka" tertulis di layar luar ponselnya yang berukuran diagonal dua inci. Gadis merah muda ini memang terhitung orang berada, jadi ia menelpon Kaito tidak dengan panggilan biasa. Melainkan dengan panggilan video. Kaito memasang wajah bosan; dibuka olehnya ponsel yang konsepnya mirip _laptop PC _itu. Kini Kaito menatap layar dalam ponselnya yang berukuran diagonal empat inci, dan ditekannya tombol hijau di bawah kamera sekunder. Setelah tombol itu ditekan, wajah Luka terlihat jelas di layar ponsel Kaito. Sekarang ponsel besar itu diletakkan oleh Kaito di sebelah _notebook-_nya.

_"Selamat pagi, Ketua! Bagaimana tugas awal sebagai calon wakil ketua OSIS? hehehe~,"_ canda Luka. Ia terlihat tersenyum dan melambaikan pelan sebelah tangannya.

Kaito masih saja memasang wajah bosannya, "Pagi, Megurine_-san_. Kenapa pakai panggilan video segala, sih? Mau buang-buang uang, ya?" Kaito terkadang mengetik kembali; sibuk dengan _notebook_nya, "belum selesai. Sedikit lagi! Kau bagaimana?"

_"Supaya bisa bertatapan langsung, dong! Sambil mencoba kemampuan ponsel baruku ini,"_ jawab Luka sembari tersenyum,_"hanya mendata dan mengetik nomor telepon beserta alamat murid tingkat dua, sih, mudah saja! Sudah selesai, kok, Ketua. Kapan bisa kuberikan dokumen ini, Ketua? Mesti kuantar ke rumah Ketua?"_ Luka memperlihatkan _flash disk _merah mudanya pada Kaito. Lelaki biru ini adalah orang yang mesti mengumpulkan semua tugas anggotanya, lalu semua itu diberikannya pada Miku—sang calon ketua OSIS—hari ini untuk disatukan dan dikoreksi.

"Tidak usah! Kirim saja lewat _e-mail_! Alamat _e-mail-_ku sedang kukirimkan ke _e-mail-_mu, Megurine_-san._" Kaito terlihat tengah memasang kabel yang menghubungkan_ notebook_ dan ponselnya. Setelah dua alat itu bersatu, Kaito menghubungkan komputernya itu ke internet—dengan ponsel sebagai _modem-_nya.

_"Ketua tahu dari mana alamat e-mail milikku? Ketua men-stalk-ku, ya?" _tanya Luka dengan wajah sedikit kaget.

Kaito mengangkat sebelah alis, tanpa menghilangkan ekspresi wajahnya yang berkesan malas, "Sembarangan! Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Teman-teman, 'kan menyetor pekerjaan mereka padaku semenjak kemarin. Dokumen yang berisi tentang alamat _e-mail _teman-teman satu angkatan, termasuk dalam pekerjaan yang disetor itu, dan sekarang ada di tanganku! Wajar saja, 'kan kalau aku tahu semua alamat _e-mail_ teman-teman satu angkatan?"

_"Uuu~ lalu sekarang pekerjaan Ketua sudah selesai? Sepertinya dari tadi Ketua lebih sibuk mengetik dibanding bicara denganku!"_ Luka mengerucutkan bibir, dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Aku sudah selesai. Tapi, masih ada yang mesti kukerjakan. Sesegera mungkin kau kirim tugasmu ke alamat _e-mail_-ku, ya, Megurine_-san_?" ujar Kaito sembari menopangkan pipi di tangannya.

_"Sebentar lagi kukirim. Memang Ketua mengerjakan apa lagi? Bukannya sudah tidak ada lagi pekerjaan untuk Ketua?" _Luka yang kini mulai sibuk dengan komputernya, bertanya dengan penuh rasa penasaran pada Kaito.

"Pokoknya masih ada pekerjaan untukku. Sudah, ya? Dah!" tanpa mendapatkan persetujuan Luka, Kaito segera menekan tombol merah untuk mengakhiri panggilan video itu.

Kaito kembali menarik nafas, dan memasang wajah muram. Diliriknya jam dinding yang terpasang rapi di kamarnya. Jam menunjukkan bahwa sekarang adalah pukul setengah sebelas pagi—masih banyak waktu sebelum malam. Kaito lagi-lagi memikirkan Miku. Seharusnya siang ini ia memberikan kumpulan tugas teman-temannya itu pada Miku. Tapi, berhubung Miku pergi bersama Len, Kaito tidak bisa menyerahkan tugas itu pada Miku. Kalau-kalau Miku pulang malam, gadis itu tidak mungkin bisa menyatukan dan mengoreksi kumpulan tugas tadi. Jadi, Kaito akan memulai kebiasaannya; menolong Miku dari belakang lagi.

Setelah semua rekan-rekannya memberikan tugas mereka padanya, Kaito mulai bergerak. Sekarang masih jam dua belas siang; masih cukup waktu untuk menyatukan dan mengoreksi tugas-tugas itu. _Notebook _hitam milik Kaito mulai memainkan peranannya. Semua data-data yang terkumpul dijadikan satu, dan dikoreksi penulisannya oleh Kaito. Beberapa kali ia merevisi nama-nama yang sepertinya ada kesalahan. Tak terhitung pula berapa kali ia menelpon teman-temannya—yang laporannya agak berantakan—untuk menyesuaikan antara data yang ada, dengan dokumen yang kini sudah dimasukkan ke komputer.

Selama beberapa jam, Kaito bergelut dengan kumpulan tulisan—tugas Miku—yang membuat kepalanya agak-agak pusing. Setelah jam menunjukkan bahwa saat ini adalah pukul setengah empat sore, Kaito menghentikan pekerjaannya—yang memang sudah selesai—dan menyandarkan diri di sandaran kursinya. Ia sekarang menatap plafon kamarnya yang berwarna putih. Kursi yang dapat berputar sebanyak tiga ratus enam puluh derajat itu, mulai dipermainkan oleh Kaito. Lelaki biru ini sekarang tengah memutar-mutar kursi yang didudukinya, sembari terus menatap plafon putih kamarnya.

Miku. Lagi-lagi gadis itu yang muncul di dalam kepalanya. Merasa ingin memikirkan gadis pujaannya itu dengan tenang, Kaito berhenti memutar-mutar tubuhnya. Ia memejamkan mata; memperjelas bayangan gadis _turquoise_ itu di dalam fantasi tak berujung miliknya. Gadis yang manis, cantik, pintar, perhatian, ceria. Semuanya begitu sempurna, tak ada cacat sedikitpun bagi Kaito—yang memang sudah lama memendam perasaan cintanya pada Miku. Semua rasa lelah yang Kaito rasakan, berganti dengan perasaan hangat yang kini mulai membanjiri penuh hatinya. Ingin rasanya merasakan perasaan hangat ini selama mungkin. Tapi, tiba-tiba suara perutnya yang sangat mengganggu, menghancurkan semua suasana penuh kedamaian dan kehangatan ini.

Kaito sadar kalau ia dari tadi siang belum makan. Kedua orang tuanya juga sedang pergi ke rumah kerabat untuk urusan keluarga, jadi tidak ada seorang pun yang memperingatkan Kaito untuk makan siang. Merasa malas untuk memasak makanan yang merepotkan; Kaito memilih untuk memasak mi _cup _saja. Lelaki biru ini pun segera menuruni tangga, dan menuju ke dapur. Setelah memanaskan air dan menuangnya ke dalam _cup _mi-nya, Kaito kembali lagi ke kamar. Ia kembali menyambungkan _notebook-_nya—sambil memakan mi—ke internet. Setelah komputer itu tersambung dengan jaringan internet, Kaito segera mengirimkan tugas yang sudah tinggal diserahkan itu kepada Miku. Kaito tidak menggunakan alamat _e-mail-_nya yang asli, melainkan dengan alamat yang lain—yang belum Miku ketahui. Setelah semuanya selesai, Kaito kembali melanjutkan makan siang yang sudah sangat-sangat terlambat ini.

Usai dengan makan siang super telatnya, Kaito bergegas untuk ke rumah Miku. Ia berniat menyerahkan semua tugas yang belum selesai—hanya sebagai formalitas—kepada Miku. Kalau ia tidak menyerahkan tugas "mentah" ini kepada gadis itu, nanti akan ketahuan siapa yang telah mengirimkan _e-mail_ yang berisi tugas yang sudah selesai itu, 'kan? Karena semua juga tahu kalau Kaito-lah orang terakhir yang memegang kumpulan tugas yang belum disusun itu. Karena Kaito sudah hafal kalau Miku pasti akan membuka _e-mail-_nya pada minggu malam, ia tak perlu khawatir _e-mail_ berisi tugas yang sudah selesai tak akan dibaca oleh Miku. Entah Miku mau mengerjakan ulang atau hanya akan memakai hasil pekerjaan Kaito, hasilnya bisa dilihat besok pagi—saat masuk sekolah.

Kaito sudah tiba di depan pintu rumah Miku. Saat ia akan menekan tombol bel, wanita berambut _turquoise _yang diikat _ponytail_—ibu Miku—tiba-tiba membuka pintu, "Ah! Selamat sore, Bibi! Saya mau menyerahkan tugas sekolah ini pada Miku!" selesai membungkuk, Kaito menyerahkan _flash disk _hitam miliknya.

Wanita itu membalas membungkuk, dan tersenyum kepada Kaito setelah tubuhnya tegak kembali, "Sore, Kaito! Tugas sekolah, ya? Nanti akan Bibi sampaikan pada Miku. Terima kasih, ya?" ibu Miku menerima _flash disk _milik Kaito, dan ditaruhnya di saku celemek yang dikenakannya.

"Saya mohon pamit, Bi. Tolong sampaikan salam saya pada Paman dan Miku," ujar Kaito—yang kini membungkuk. Ia bersiap memutar tubuhnya sebanyak seratus delapan puluh derajat. Tapi, suara ibu Miku seakan mencegahnya untuk berbuat demikian.

"Umm ... Kaito. Tadi Bibi pikir Miku akan pergi bersamamu. Tapi, ternyata dengan orang lain. Akhir-akhir ini kalian juga kelihatannya kurang akrab, ya? Adakah masalah dengan Miku, Kaito?" ibu dari gadis yang dicintainya ini memang hebat. Walaupun Kaito tak terlalu sering berbicara dan menampakkan diri di hadapannya, wanita ini sekan bisa melihat "jarak" antara Kaito dan Miku yang makin renggang.

"A ... ahahaha ... tidak ada masalah, kok, Bi! Mungkin Miku terlalu sibuk belajar, sehingga jarang kelihatan mengobrol dengan saya seperti dulu," sanggah Kaito. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang pasti tidak gatal.

"Tapi kalian benar-benar tidak ada masalah, 'kan? Biar Bibi bantu kalau memang ada masalah di antara kalian." wanita itu kini menatap iris biru mata Kaito.

Kaito hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng pelan, "Tidak ada, Bi. Terima kasih. Saya mohon pamit." Kaito membungkuk lagi.

"Oh, baiklah. Sampaikan salam Bibi juga pada ibu dan ayahmu, ya?" setelah ibu Miku membalas membungkuk, Kaito pun membalikkan tubuh dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Saat jam menunjukkan bahwa saat ini adalah pukul setengah delapan malam, Kaito baru saja selesai mandi dan menatap ke luar melalui jendela kamarnya. Ia menumpukan tangannya di atas meja—yang memang berada di depan jendela—dan melihat-lihat keadaan di luar. Entah apa yang menyebabkan munculnya keinginan untuk melihat ke luar. Saat Kaito tengah asyik memperhatikan keadaan perumahannya yang sunyi-senyap, kedua bola matanya melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Matanya melihat Len dan Miku yang tengah berjalan beriringan—sama seperti tadi pagi. Kaito mengacuhkan sosok visual Len yang tertangkap matanya, dan hanya fokus kepada Miku. Gadis itu kini tengah mengobrol dengan Len sambil beberapa kali tertawa kecil. Akrab. Lebih akrab dibandingkan percakapan Kaito dengan Miku. Kaito juga sadar kalau ketidak akraban itu—antara Kaito dan Miku—disebabkan oleh rasa gugup dan canggung yang selalu menyerang apabila ia berada di dekat gadis yang dicintainya itu. Ditambah lagi dengan kenyataan kalau Miku membencinya—sangat benci—menambah ketidak akraban yang tadi baru saja disebutkan.

Tangan Kaito kini terlihat menggenggam keras. Kalah dengan rasa sakit dan panas yang kini menyerang, Kaito memalingkan wajah dari mereka. Lelaki biru ini kini duduk di kursi, dan sibuk sendiri dengan _notebook-_nya. Entah main _game_, melihat-lihat _e-mail_, atau hanya sekedar berselancar di internet. Pokoknya ia berusaha untuk tidak memedulikan pemandangan yang sangat tak mengenakkan hatinya itu. Saat jam menunjukkan bahwa saat ini adalah pukul setengah sepuluh malam, Kaito bersiap untuk tidur. Setelah membereskan semua keperluan sekolahnya, Kaito mengganti baju, mematikan lampu, dan segera berbaring di atas ranjangnya.

Kegelapan dan ketenangan menyelimuti kamar Kaito. Lelaki biru ini lagi-lagi melihat Miku di pikirannya. Tapi, ia melihat Miku yang kini bersama Len. Miku yang berjalan beriringan dan tersenyum selalu kepada lelaki pirang itu. Kaito tahu kalau memang hubungan mereka berdua hanya sekadar teman baik—sama seperti hubungannya dengan Miku saat ini. Tapi, tetap saja ada suatu perasaan tidak rela dan tersisih di dalam hati kecil lelaki biru ini. Kenyataan sebenarnya adalah: Kaito yang menyisihkan diri dari Miku. Beberapa kali Kaito menggelengkan kepala, dan memejamkan matanya. Tapi, di dada sebelah kirinya lagi-lagi datang rasa panas itu. Rasa panas ini mungkin disebabkan oleh musim panas yang memang sudah dekat, atau hati Kaito mulai belajar merasakan perasaan yang muncul baru-baru ini.

Kaito membuka sejenak kelopak matanya dan bergumam, "Apakah Miku sudah mendapatkan seseorang yang istimewa?" Kaito kembali menutup kelopak matanya, "berpikir mengenai itu pun, aku tidak berani."

_Seperti Achilles yang __**mengejar**__ kura-kura yang __**lebih lambat, **__jauh di depannya._

_**Sekuat**__ apapun ia mengejar kura-kura itu._

_Ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana kura-kura itu __**pertama kali**__ berdiri._

_Ketika ia sudah berada __**di titik itu**__, si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya._

_Ketika ia __**mengejar titik**__ yang berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya itu._

_Si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya __**lagi.**_

_Begitulah __**seterusnya**__ sampai__** ad infinitum. Seakan ia **__**tak pernah**__ bisa mengejar kura-kura itu._

"_Apakah __**Miku**__ sudah __**mendapatkan seseorang**__ yang istimewa?_

_**Berpikir**__ mengenai itu pun __**aku tidak berani."**_

_Kaito yang __**didera perasaan baru **__di hatinya_

_hanya dapat __**berdoa **__kepada Tuhan._

_**Agar suatu hari**__ nanti, Miku bisa __**berjalan beriringan dengannya lagi.**_

_**Karena itu tak akan diceritakan sekarang, fic ini bersambung, ya?**_

* * *

><p><strong>-Di Depan<strong>** Empat Inci****L****ayar ****ponsel****-**

Dengan sedikit usaha, pemuda berumur sembilan belasan ini menyambungkan ponselnya ke _wifi _kampusnya. Setelah tersambung dengan internet, ia mengirimkan _fic _buatannya ini ke situs jaringan fanfiction. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia kembali melanjutkan ujian makalahnya yang kini tinggal setengah jalan.

**_-_Author Note_-_**

* * *

><p>Makasih lagi untuk teman-teman yang sudah membaca maupun me–<em>review fic <em>ini! _Fic _yang saya sengaja buat di ponsel di sela-sela ujian ini, mungkin sedikit kurang mengena. Karena ... yah pikiran saya sekarang mulai terbagi dua. Yang satu ke ujian, satunya lagi ke _fic _ini. Jadi ...

**Meninjau:**

Bulan Februari sampai Maret saya masih ujian makalah, lalu ujian keahlian—kalau terkejar.

**Menimbang:**

Pikiran saya tidak bisa selalu terbagi dua, karena nanti ujian pasti gagal total.

**Memutuskan:**

Saya bakalan _hiatus semi-permanen_ sampai semua ujian saya selesai, dan saya siap untuk jadi calon wisudawan.

Yah ... kira-kira itu saja, sih. Mungkin sekitaran Maret tengah atau akhir, saya mulai nulis _fic _lagi. Jadi, mohon maaf lagi kalau _update_-nya bakalan bener-bener tersendat—yang bagian ini saja dipaksakan. Sampai jumpa di _update _berikutnya, Teman-teman! Walaupun saya _hiatus _nulis _fic_, kalau baca dan mungkin me-_review_, tidak _hiatus_, kok. Layar dua inci dan empat inci ponsel saya selalu mengawasi situs web ini.


	7. SMA Tingkat Dua: Bagian Tengah

_Seperti mengutip __**Paradoks Achilles**__ milik __**Zeno**__ dari Elea;_

_Kaito berlari __**mengejar **__**Miku**__ yang berjalan __**jauh di depannya.**_

_Tapi, ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ yang merupakan posisi Miku berada __**beberapa saat lalu.**_

_Saat ia sudah __**berada**__ pada__** titik**__ itu,_

_yang __**didapatnya**__ hanya Miku yang kini berada __**beberapa langkah darinya.**_

_Ketika Kaito mengejar __**beberapa langkah**__ ketinggalannya,_

_lagi-lagi Miku __**sudah bergerak **__**beberapa langkah **__ke depan._

_Teruslah begitu; __**ad infinitum.**__ Kaito __**tak akan pernah bisa **__**memeluk**__ seseorang yang __**dicintainya.**_

_Ketika __**dia-yang-dicintai tengah mendapatkan masalah**__, dengan sepenuh hati __**lelaki itu menolongnya.**_

_**Tanpa menghiraukan**__ keadaan __**tubuhnya**__ sendiri, ia __**tetap menjalankan **__niatnya._

_Ketika __**orang lain melihat apa yang ia lakukan**__, mereka hanya berkata:_

"_**Manifestasi**__ cintamu itu __**aneh dan tidak biasa!**__" _

_**Tanpa beranjak**__ dari apa yang dikerjakannya, __**si lelaki membalas:**_

"_**Setidaknya manifestasi aneh itu adalah cintaku yang sesungguhnya."**_

* * *

><p><strong>恋の<strong>**パラドックス**

**.::Paradoks Cinta::.**

Love Paradox

* * *

><p><strong>Very Special Thanks:<strong>

Spectra Kei29

Kamu ganti _username_, ya? Gak apa-apa, yang penting jangan ganti orang aja, heheh~. Makasih setiap hari sudah menyinggung mengenai lanjutan _fic _ini, walaupun akhirnya saya hanya mengetik beberapa kalimat.

**Special Thanks:**

3PlusC, Ai ni Hikari, Ariq323, Arisu Hirasaki, Arisu Takamori, Authorjelek, DanielFernandes, darK Sujk, Higashino Ruuya, Hikashine Shii-Chii, Hiwazaki Evelyn, Kaisar Rikudo, Kitokika Ariri-chan, Miharu Koyama, MK (4), Mochiyo-sama, Nia Kagamine, Raichou Miura 'Min Ra Yeon, Rein Yuujiro, ReiyKa, ShinjuinRave12.

Terima kasih banyak sudah mau _review, favouriting, alerting fic _ini. Segala rasa terima kasih saya tercurah pada kalian. Walau tak semua bisa saya PM satu-persatu—buat Anda yang tidak ada _account_. Percaya deh, saya sangat senang kalau ada yang memberi masukan ataupun menanggapi karya saya ini. Silakan keluarkan apa saja yang ada di kepala kalian ketika melihat karya saya yang satu ini!

Untuk para _reader _yang tak sempat menanggapi _fic _ini, dan hanya membacanya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak juga.

**Disclaimer:**

MEIKO, KAITO, Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, dan Megurine Luka adalah karakter dari _software _Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Crypton Future Media, di bawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid. Penggunaan karakter, selanjutnya diserahkan kepada pihak Piapro.

Kamui Gakupo adalah karakter dari _software_ Gackpoid/Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh Internet Co.,Ltd, di bawah Yamaha sebagai pemilik lisensi _engine _Vocaloid. Hak cipta karakternya adalah milik Kentaro Miura.

LEON dan LOLA adalah nama dari _software _Vocaloid yang dikembangkan oleh pihak Zero-G, di bawah Yamaha. Sedangkan penggambaran karakternya, merujuk kepada _doujin-doujin _yang beredar luas di antara para _fans. _

Paradoks Achilles milik Zeno dari Elea, sebuah paradoks yang baru bisa dipecahkan dua ribu tahun setelah ia pertama kali diajukan.

Ide memadukan paradoks Achilles dan kisah cinta ini, mungkin bisa saya klaim sebagai ide kacau milik saya.

**Early Warning!:**

Pemakaian sudut pandang orang ketiga; kadang kedua, difokuskan ke sisi Kaito. Maaf karena saya _update_-nya lama sekali. Saya sempat kehilangan semangat dan _mood _untuk mengetik ide-ide yang sudah ada di kepala saya. Seperti biasa, saya mengetik sekitar 8000an kata. Saya janji untuk tiap bagian pasti akan lebih dari 5000an kata.

**Fic Made By:**

Asaichi23

* * *

><p>.::Bagian Tujuh::.<p>

~Sekolah Menengah Atas Tingkat Dua (Bagian Tengah)~

"Apa yang Salah dengan Manifestasi Cintaku?"

* * *

><p>Pagi hari di penghujung musim semi telah datang. Setiap pribadi di Bumi ini pasti sudah menunggu-nunggu kapankah sang Matahari bangkit dari tidurnya; menunggu sinarnya yang lembut sarat akan kehidupan. Tapi, mungkin tidak semuanya. Karena satu pribadi ini selalu mengharapkan kalau Matahari tidak pernah terbangun; membiarkan satu hari tak pernah terlewatkan sama sekali. Pribadi yang menyedihkan ini melihat ke arah jam <em>waker<em> kecil di meja tidurnya, sembari menggerutu _random _khas Shion Kaito di pagi hari.

Kenapa hari selalu dimulai ketika ia tak ingin memulainya? Kenapa Matahari selalu terbangun tanpa sedikitpun terlambat? Yang paling penting: kenapa hari-hari tanpa senyuman dari dia-yang-dicintai selalu bertambah? Membuat dada sebelah kiri makin sakit saja tiap harinya. Sesekali pemuda biru ini mengusap matanya yang memang enggan terbuka. Setelah kira-kira tubuhnya bisa diajak kompromi, ia bergerak menuju kamar mandi di lantai satu.

Laki-laki memang tak memerlukan waktu lama untuk mandi. Setelah sekiranya seluruh tubuh terbasuh air dan dibersihkan oleh sabun, Kaito beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi keluarganya ini. Kaito kembali ke kamar untuk mengenakan _gakuran _hitamnya, mengambil seluruh perlengkapan sekolah, dan entah kenapa ia ingin membawa _notebook_ hitamnya ini bersamanya. Bukankah tugas wakil ketua OSIS sudah habis perkaranya kemarin? Kaito tak peduli akan tugas yang sudah selesai. Kalau hatinya bilang ia mesti membawanya, Kaito mau tidak mau harus membawanya.

Anak tangga demi anak tangga dituruni oleh Si Biru ini; ia berbelok-belok menyusuri lorong kecil rumahnya. Di ujung ekspedisi kecil-kecilan ini, ia tiba di ruang makan; ruangan yang sudah dihuni oleh kedua orangtuanya. Setelah mengucapkan "selamat pagi" kepada ayah dan ibunya, Kaito segera mengambil tempat duduk dan menyantap hidangan yang tersedia. Makan pagi yang dihadiri oleh keluarga kecil Shion ini, berakhir dengan sebuah celetukan lelaki rambut biru berkemeja putih—ayah Kaito—yang kini siap berdiri.

"Kaito ... kemarin siapa yang berjalan berbarengan dengan Miku? Ayah pikir, kau yang dari dulu lengket dengan Miku, akan mengajaknya jalan di hari Minggu." ekspresi mengejek terpampang jelas di wajah lelaki berumur empat puluhan ini.

"..." Kaito hanya diam; mencoba menelan makanan yang sepertinya tersangkut di kerongkongan saat ayahnya mengatakan hal itu.

Dengan sedikit tersenyum, ibu Kaito menepuk pelan punggung putranya, "Pelan-pelan makannya, Kaito. Sedang bertengkar dengan Miku, ya?"

Ayah Kaito makin menyeringai; ia mengelus pelan dagunya, "Atau ... perpecahan cinta segitiga, ya?"

Seluruh benda tajam yang pernah Kaito ingat—di dalam otaknya—seakan-akan keluar dari tempat penyimpanan abstraknya. Semua menghujam dada sebelah kirinya dengan kasar. Mereka semua menyayat dada Kaito dengan sayatan melintang maupun sayatan membujur. Setelah semua sayatan selesai, fantasi tak berujung Kaito—yang kembali mengingat bagaimana Miku berjalan akrab dengan Len—seakan menyiram semua sayatan itu dengan larutan asam sulfat. Terasa sakit dan sangat panas. Kaito segera meletakkan kepalanya di meja makan setelah semua siksaan abstrak ini selesai.

"Benar, 'kan? Cinta segitiga?"

Ibu Kaito hanya menanggapi candaan suaminya itu dengan sebuah ekspresi merengut, "Ayah ... pagi-pagi sudah mengoceh tidak karuan! Nanti telat naik kereta, lho!"

"Ya, sudah, deh! Sebaiknya cepatlah berbaikan, Kaito!" dengan cepat, ayah Kaito meraih tas kerjanya dan pergi ke luar rumah, "Ayah berangkat!"

Kaito yang masih meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja makan, hanya memasang wajah kesal, "Ayah … ada-ada … saja." ia pun segera membereskan makan paginya.

Dada sebelah kirinya masih saja terasa sakit. Miku yang membenci dirinya saja sudah cukup menyakitkan. Ditambah lagi, Kaito melihat ada lelaki lain—selain dirinya—berjalan akrab beriringan dengan Miku. Sebenarnya Kaito memang sadar kalau Miku berhak berjalan beriringan dengan siapapun yang ia mau. Tapi, kalau Miku lebih memilih orang lain ketimbang dirinya, rasa tidak rela pasti segera menyeruak dari dalam hati kecilnya. Beberapa kali Kaito menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan keegoisannya barusan. Kaito menyerahkan piring kotor kepada ibunya yang kini tengah berkutat dengan beberapa piring kotor lain di tempat pencucian piring.

"Terima kasih makan paginya, Bu! Aku berangkat!" ujar Kaito sembari memantapkan tas sekolahnya. Tapi, sebelum ia sempat melangkahkan kaki lebih jauh, ibunya bertanya sedikit.

"Kaito ... kamu benar-benar sedang bertengkar dengan Miku, ya? Tumben sekali kalau hari libur Miku mengajak orang lain. Biasanya, 'kan, kamu yang menemani," tanya ibu Kaito sambil mencuci piring.

Semenjak Sekolah Menengah Pertama tingkat dua, yang menemani Miku kalau ada urusan atau hanya sekedar jalan-jalan di hari libur memang selalu Shion Kaito ini. Walaupun yang mengajak adalah Miku terlebih dahulu. Kalau bukan Miku yang mengajak terlebih dulu, Kaito pasti tidak akan mau bergerak. Semuanya berawal saat keluarga Shion dan Hatsune—yang ternyata memang sudah berteman lama—berbelanja bersama, sepulang dari kunjungan orangtua ke sekolah. Miku mengajak Kaito berkeliling distrik perbelanjaan, sampai akhirnya tersesat sendiri. Sejak kejadian konyol itulah, Miku sepertinya merasa nyaman kalau berjalan bersama Kaito.

Setelah memori yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi menghilang, Kaito kembali tersadar, "A ... ah ... tidak, kok, Bu. Kemarin ada tugas dari sekolah, jadi aku tidak bisa pergi menemani Miku. Itu saja, kok! Aku berangkat!"

Kaito pergi meninggalkan ruang tengah, dan segera menuju pintu untuk selanjutnya melangkahkan kaki ke arah luar rumah. Ia menarik nafas panjang setelah berada di luar rumah—menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit di dada sebelah kirinya—lalu mengarahkan kedua bola matanya ke rumah Miku. Jendela kamar Miku yang berada di lantai dua adalah titik fokus penglihatannya sekarang. Hati kecil tak henti-hentinya bertanya mengenai apakah yang Miku lakukan saat ini. Apakah sudah berangkat sekolah? Apakah sudah makan pagi? Sehatkah keadaannya hari ini? Sadar bahwa Miku pasti tak akan berangkat sekolah kalau Kaito masih terlihat di rumah, bocah biru ini pun segera melangkah menjauhi rumahnya. Stasiun kereta adalah tujuan berikut.

Seperti biasa, lima puluh menit adalah besaran waktu yang mesti dikorbankan agar Kaito sampai ke sekolahnya di distrik sebelah. Berangkat seorang diri sudah merupakan kebiasaan dari saat SMA tingkat satu. Walaupun sebenarnya sekarang ini ia sangat menginginkan berangkat bersama Miku—gadis yang disayanginya—kenyataan bahwa Miku begitu benci padanya memupuskan semua keinginan kecil itu. Kebohongan mengenai penyelamat di malam itu, hanyalah sebagian kecil dari deretan kebohongan yang pernah Kaito lontarkan. Selama ini sebenarnya telah banyak kebohongan payah yang Kaito lontarkan pada Miku, bukanlah tidak mungkin kalau gadis itu merasa kesal dibohongi terus-menerus. Tidak mau belajar bersama karena lebih nyaman belajar sendiri, tidak mau menemani Miku di hari Minggu karena alasan yang tidak jelas, dan semua kebohongan yang mungkin sudah membuat Miku jenuh akan Kaito Si Pembohong Payah.

Kereta sudah sampai di stasiun; tinggal berjalan kaki selama beberapa menit lagi untuk sampai di sekolah. Kelas 2-1 adalah kelas Kaito dan Miku. Kelas ini memang sudah dipenuhi setengah penghuninya pada saat Kaito datang. Setelah menggeser pintu kelas dan mengucapkan "selamat pagi" dengan malas-malasan, Kaito segera duduk di kursinya. Seperti saat SMA tingkat satu, Kaito meletakkan kepalanya di meja dan mulai menggerutu hal-hal _random_. Kaito berharap kalau gadis merah muda bernama Megurine Luka tidak datang dan mengganggu saat-saat pribadinya ini. Suatu keberuntungan baginya, pagi hari ini Luka tidak datang ke kelasnya. Tapi, sepertinya ada satu ketidak-beruntungan yang mengikuti keberuntungan barusan: Miku membawa _notebook_-nya. Apakah tugas yang kemarin Kaito kirim lewat _e-mail _tidak sempat terbaca atau sengaja tidak dipakai? Hanya Miku yang punya alasannya.

Sang waktu terus berlalu dengan normal; tidak ketinggalan sifat cuek nan angkuh pun terus ditampakkan olehnya. Saat pelajaran fisika, Kaito menggaruk kepalanya penuh kebingungan. Saat pelajaran berubah menjadi pelajaran sejarah, giliran Miku yang mengangkat sebelah alis sebagai penanda begitu besar kadar kebingungannya. Bel tanda pelajaran usai—yang menjadi tanda jam istirahat dimulai—disambut meriah oleh para siswa yang kepalanya panas karena mesti mengingat peristiwa sejarah yang begitu banyak. Pada jam istirahat ini sebenarnya Kaito ingin menghindari Luka yang selalu datang ke kelasnya, jadi pemuda biru ini segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah taman belakang sekolah. Kaito mengarahkan tubuhnya ke bangku taman yang dinaungi pohon; menuju tempat yang selalu Miku dan Kaito kunjungi dulu—walaupun sejujurnya, Miku-lah yang memaksa Kaito ke sana.

Di tangannya kini sudah tergenggam kantung plastik berisi dua kaleng minuman ringan yang dulu—ketika Miku masih sering mengajaknya ke bangku taman—sering ia nikmati berdua dengan Miku. Dalam hatinya, Kaito bertanya, untuk apa ia bawa dua kaleng? Bukankah Miku tak mengajaknya untuk ke bangku itu? Jadi, mungkin hari ini ia hanya akan duduk seorang diri. Ketika tubuhnya berada beberapa meter dari bangku panjang yang biasa ia duduki, kedua bola matanya menangkap dengan jelas, siluet yang sangat-sangat dikenalnya. Gadis manis dengan rambut _turquoise_; gadis yang mampu membuat detakan jantung Kaito menanjak; gadis yang dulu sanggup membuat Kaito kehilangan pikirannya untuk sementara, padahal Kaito hanya berdiri di dekatnya. Yah ... semua pembaca yang sudah menyimak cerita ini dari bagian satu, pasti mengetahui siapakah gadis ini.

Hatsune adalah nama keluarganya; Miku adalah nama kecilnya; "dia-yang-kucintai" adalah gelar tertingginya di dalam hati Kaito. Miku kini terlihat tengah sibuk dengan _notebook_-nya. Kaito sudah paham dengan apa yang Miku kerjakan saat ini: tugas ketua OSIS yang mestinya selesai kemarin. Ketika Kaito makin mengurangi jarak di antara mereka, Miku tersadar kalau ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya dari belakang. Gadis _turquoise_ ini pun menoleh sejenak ke belakang. Setelah yang didapatinya adalah Kaito, Miku segera berhenti mengetik, menutup _notebook_-nya, berdiri, dan segera bergegas meninggalkan tempat duduknya barusan.

Ketika tubuh Miku dan Kaito berpapasan, sang waktu seolah berhenti sejenak untuk menyaksikan betapa sakitnya dada sebelah kiri Kaito karena mendapati sifat Miku yang seperti ini. Kaito menoleh sejenak ke arah Miku di samping kirinya; ke arah wajah manis yang selalu tertuju ke depan. Miku begitu dingin dan selalu menghindari Kaito. Sedangkan Kaito tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menghadapi sifat Miku yang seperti ini. Ketika sang waktu telah puas melihat penderitaan Kaito, ia kembali berjalan dengan suara tawa membahana yang mungkin tak dapat didengar oleh penghuni dunia. Miku melewati tubuh Kaito tanpa satu kata keluar dari mulutnya. Miku terlihat berlari kecil sembari memeluk _notebook_ di dadanya.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Miku yang sudah mulai menjauhi dirinya. Sembari menghela nafas panjang, ia bergumam pelan, "Aku rindu Miku yang dulu. Tapi, asalkan Miku masih ada di sekitarku, sepertinya rasa rindu itu bisa kuredam untuk beberapa lama."

Kaito kini terduduk di bangku panjang yang tadinya adalah tempat duduk Miku. Ia meletakkan satu kaleng minuman di sebelahnya, dan meminum satu kaleng minuman yang tersisa. Sejenak, Kaito menengadah ke atas; ke arah rimbunnya pohon yang menaungi tempat duduknya. Suara gesekan daun-daun, membuatnya tenang sedikit. Karena suasana begitu tenang di taman belakang sekolah ini, Kaito memejamkan kedua matanya. Baru saja Kaito ingin menenangkan dirinya, tiba-tiba pundaknya disentuh oleh seseorang.

"Ketua, sedang apa di sini?" tanya gadis yang sepertinya sudah sangat Kaito kenal ini, "aku duduk di sebelah Ketua, ya?"

Tanpa menoleh ke sebelah kirinya; ke arah Luka yang kini sudah duduk di sebelahnya, Kaito bergumam, "Tidak ada tulisan 'dilarang duduk di sini', kok. Duduk saja, Megurine_-san_."

Luka hanya merengut; tangannya kini meraih satu kaleng minuman Kaito yang tersisa, "Uuu~, kasar sekali, sih, Ketua? Aku minta minumannya, ya?" Luka membuka kaleng, dan mulai meminum minuman tadi dengan menggunakan sedotan yang tersedia di dalam kantung plastik.

Kaito baru saja selesai meneguk minumannya, "Di kalengnya tidak ada tulisan 'tidak boleh diminum oleh Megurine_-san'_, kok. Ambil saja," Kaito menoleh ke arah Luka yang ternyata sudah meminum minuman terlebih dulu, "hei! Masa' belum dibolehkan, sudah diminum lebih dulu, sih?" Kaito kembali meneguk minuman, dan mengalihkan kepalanya ke arah lain.

Luka berhenti meminum minumannya; ia kini mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibir merah mudanya, "Muu~, Ketua memang begitu benci padaku, ya? Memang aku salah apa, sih?" gadis merah muda ini sekarang memukul-mukul pelan lengan kiri Kaito dengan sebelah tangannya.

Pukulan-pukulan lemah Luka barusan, sepertinya membuat Kaito tersedak. Kaito pun sukses menyemburkan minuman yang kini berada di dalam mulutnya, "Uhuk ... uhuk ... Apa-apaan, sih, Megurine_-san_? Kalau misalkan aku memang membencimu, kau mau melakukan apa?" omel Kaito tanpa sempat membersihkan sisa-sisa minuman yang membasahi bibirnya.

Luka hanya tersenyum mendengar omelan Kaito barusan. Ia meraih sapu tangan di saku bajunya, dan membersihkan sisa-sisa minuman yang masih tersisa di bibir Kaito, "Aku tidak akan balas membenci Ketua. Itulah yang akan kulakukan." walaupun agak terhalang bayang-bayang rindang pohon, Kaito dapat melihat sedikit rona merah di wajah cantiknya.

Luka membersihkan sisa-sisa minuman di bibir Kaito dengan perlahan. Senti demi senti bibir Kaito tersentuh oleh sapu tangan putih bersih milik Luka. Amarah Kaito yang barusan meledak, seketika lenyap bersamaan dengan perlakuan Luka sekarang—perlakuan yang sepertinya jarang Luka berikan kepada sembarang pria. Bola mata Kaito dan Luka tak henti-hentinya menyapu seluruh penjuru taman belakang sekolah ini, karena tak ada sesuatu yang bisa dijadikan bahan perbincangan selama pembersihan sisa minuman ini. Tak terhitung pula berapa kali bola mata mereka bertemu, karena sudah kehabisan objek yang dapat dilihat. Kaito segera mengalihkan arah bola matanya, ketika bertatapan langsung dengan Luka; Luka pun demikian.

"Nah ... sekarang bibir Ketua sudah bersih! Lain kali jangan menyemburkan minuman seperti tadi, ya?" Luka memasukkan kembali sapu tangan putihnya, lalu ia tertawa kecil sembari menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

Kaito mengalihkan wajahnya dari Luka, "Ya ... ya ... lain kali jangan memukul orang yang sedang minum, Megurine_-san_. Kalau sasaran semburnya adalah kau, bagaimana?"

Luka mengerutkan dahi dan mengerucutkan bibirnya lagi, "Uuu~."

Kaito menoleh kepada Luka lagi, "Aku, 'kan, tidak mau kalau seluruh tubuhmu itu basah karena minuman. Pasti rasanya lengket dan tidak enak di badan. Terima kasih sudah membersihkan bibirku, ya?" Kaito mengembangkan senyuman penuh kehangatan pada Luka. Sepertinya tidak ada salahnya untuk sedikit bersikap lembut pada gadis merah muda ini.

Wajah Luka sepertinya memanas; ia menunduk karena tak mampu menatap senyuman Kaito lebih lama, "Sa ... sama-sama, Ketua."

Akhirnya waktu istirahat Kaito—yang sebenarnya ingin dihabiskan sendirian—ia habiskan berdua dengan Luka di bangku panjang taman belakang sekolah. Mereka berdua berbincang begitu lama. Masalah pelajaran, musik, ujian semester ganjil, maupun beberapa rencana acara yang akan diurus oleh OSIS selaku panitianya. Saat mereka tengah asyik berbincang, tak terasa waktu istirahat telah habis. Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai, berbunyi dengan lantang. Semua murid yang masih berada di luar kelas, segera bergerak menuju kelas masing-masing; begitu juga dengan Kaito dan Luka. Tapi, sebelum Kaito melangkah lebih jauh, Luka memberitahukan sesuatu yang sepertinya ia lupakan saat berbincang dengan Kaito tadi.

"Anu ... Ketua. Tadi aku lupa mau memberitahukan sesuatu pada Ketua," ujar Luka sembari mengejar Kaito yang kini sudah melangkah beberapa tindak.

Kaito menoleh ke arah Luka di belakangnya sambil menaikan sebelah alis, "Eh? Apa itu, Megurine_-san_?"

"Tadi guru pembina OSIS meminta Ketua untuk datang ke ruangannya saat semua pelajaran usai. Aku kurang tahu apa keperluannya," jawab Luka sembari meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir.

"Itu saja? Hari ini hari Senin, 'kan? Bukankah tugas laporan itu diserahkan hari Rabu nanti?" timbul sedikit keresahan di hati Kaito. Karena kalau guru pembina menginginkan tugas laporan itu hari ini, Miku pasti tidak bisa menyerahkannya, karena tugas itu belum diselesaikan oleh Miku.

Luka melihat ke arah jam tangan merah muda yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya, "Iya ... hari ini adalah hari Senin. Tapi, kenapa Ketua risau? Ketua hanya perlu menyerahkan berkas yang belum diolah. Laporan penuhnya, 'kan, tugasnya Miku_-san_." Luka memiringkan sedikit kepalanya, "data-data yang aku dan teman-teman berikan kemarin, sudah Ketua terima dan diberikan pada Miku_-san_, 'kan?"

Kaito agak terkejut ketika Luka bertanya demikian; ia mengangguk pelan dan menatap lurus ke depan, "Sudah waktunya masuk kelas, Megurine_-_san! Nanti kau terlambat."

* * *

><p>Kira-kira apakah yang guru pembina itu inginkan? Pertanyaan itu terus menemani perjalanan Kaito ke kelasnya. Ketika sampai di kelas, ia melihat Miku yang selalu memalingkan wajah darinya. Dengan berat, Kaito duduk di kursinya—yang berada di seberang kiri meja Miku—dan mengeluarkan buku pelajaran yang akan dipelajari beberapa menit lagi. Miku begitu dekat; saking dekatnya, Kaito dapat memperhatikan apapun yang Miku lakukan ketika duduk begini. Semua ekspresi Miku—ketika sedang berpikir, bingung, maupun tersenyum kecil—dapat Kaito perhatikan dengan saksama. Kaito sangat-sangat bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena dapat sekelas dengan Miku lagi. Walaupun ada sedikit yang Kaito sesali dari anugerah Tuhan tadi. Itu adalah: Miku tetap benci dan tak mau tersenyum padanya lagi, walaupun Kaito bisa sedikit demi sedikit mengurangi rasa gugupnya.<p>

Pelajaran kembali dimulai. Kaito pun mengikuti pelajaran yang tersisa ini dengan pikirannya yang terbagi dua. Setengah pikirannya fokus pada pelajaran; setengah yang lain fokus pada panggilan guru pembina OSIS seusai pelajaran. Sepertinya dengan pikiran yang terbagi dua ini, Kaito tak akan mendapatkan apapun di dalam pelajarannya. Detak jarum jam—tanpa sedikitpun merasa bosan—terus menemani para murid yang sedang belajar di kelas yang pelajaran nomor satunya adalah kesenian ini. Ketika bel pelajaran usai berbunyi, hati Kaito kembali dipenuhi kerisauan. Kini, semua murid mulai membubarkan diri; terdengar di pengeras suara, kalau Kaito dan Miku dipanggil ke ruangan OSIS. Yang dipanggil pun segera membereskan peralatan belajarnya, dan berjalan menuju ke arah si pemanggil.

Kaito dan Miku memasuki ruang OSIS yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari kelas mereka. Di dalamnya terdapat sebuah meja besar dengan bangku yang sama jumlahnya dengan jumlah keseluruhan anggota OSIS. Satu dari tiga komputer yang berada di pojok ruangan, terlihat dalam keadaan _stand-by_. Di sebelah guru pembina yang kini sedang memeriksa tasnya di meja, ketua OSIS dan wakilnya terlihat berdiri sembari mengobrol kecil. Ketika menyadari kalau Miku dan Kaito—calon ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS—sudah datang, mereka menghentikan sejenak kegiatan masing-masing.

Guru pembina yang kini sedang sibuk dengan tas kerjanya, menoleh ke arah Kaito dan Miku, "Ah ... Hatsune_-san_, Shion_-san_. Maaf saya panggil kalian sore-sore begini. Tadi pagi ada panggilan dari Kyoto. Satu minggu ke depan, akan ada pembahasan mengenai kegiatan organisasi di sekolah. Jadi, bisa saya minta laporan yang saya serahkan minggu lalu pada para calon anggota OSIS? Mungkin agak terlalu cepat, tapi sudah selesai, 'kan?"

Wajah Miku seketika berubah pucat. Sepertinya kerisauan Kaito menjadi kenyataan, "Ma ... maaf, _Sensei_. Saya belum menyelesaikannya. Masih harus mengoreksi beberapa data lagi."

Guru pembina OSIS tadi mengerutkan dahinya. Saat ia akan berbicara, suara nada dering ponsel terdengar dari saku celana panjang yang ia kenakan. Guru itu menerima panggilan telepon, dan terdengar beberapa kali meminta maaf akibat beberapa hal. Sembari menerima telepon tadi, ia sibuk kembali dengan beberapa lembar kertas dan seisi tas kerjanya. Kaito menoleh sedikit ke arah Miku di sebelahnya. Miku meletakkan kedua tangan di belakang tubuhnya; wajahnya pucat dan menunduk ke bawah; kedua paha saling mengadu yang menandakan kegelisahannya. Terdengar kalau panggilan telepon tadi sudah usai. Guru pembina tadi menoleh ke arah Kaito dan Miku lagi; menoleh dengan wajah yang kelihatannya menahan amarah.

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa? Waktu seminggu tidak cukup untuk menyelesaikannya? Kau tidak bisa memimpin rekan-rekanmu agar menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat? Saya kecewa dengan kepemimpinanmu, Hatsune_-san_!" ujar guru itu sembari memegangi dahinya.

Kaito tak bisa diam saja melihat Miku disalahkan penuh atas tugas yang belum selesai, "Maaf, _Sensei_, ini salah saya. Saya tidak meminta rekan-rekan yang lain agar lebih cepat mengumpulkan datanya ke saya. Mohon jangan salahkan Hatsune_-san _sendirian!" Kaito membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Kaito ... hentikan. Ini tak ada hubungannya dengan Kaito. Tugas Kaito hanya mengumpulkan data-data saja. Ini salahku yang tak bisa mengolah data dengan cepat." Miku membungkuk pada gurunya; tanda permintaan maaf, "sekali lagi, saya mohon maaf, _Sensei_. Akan saya selesaikan secepat mungkin! Kalau bisa, malam ini akan selesai!"

"Dan saya akan telat 'mengejar' _shinkansen _ke Kyoto, kalau saya menunggumu menyelesaikan tugas itu!" guru pembina OSIS ini meraih pulpen di saku bajunya, mengambil secarik kertas di meja, lalu menulis sesuatu di kertas tadi, "saya berikan alamat _e-mail_ saya padamu. Kirim laporan itu secepatnya! Semoga saja pembahasannya dilakukan hari Rabu atau Kamis!"

Miku menerima kertas yang diberikan, "Ba ... baik, _Sensei_. Akan saya selesaikan secepatnya!"

Guru pembina OSIS terlihat membereskan isi tas kerjanya yang berantakan, "Tapi bukan berarti kau tak mendapat hukuman, Hatsune_-san_. Sebentar lagi, musim panas akan tiba, dan pelajaran tambahan renang akan dimasukkan ke jadwal pelajaran tambahan. Jadi, hukumanmu adalah: membersihkan kolam renang di sebelah gedung olah raga. Sewaktu saya pulang dari rapat ini, kolam itu harus bersih, ya?"

Lagi-lagi Kaito ambil bagian bicara. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Miku membersihkan kolam yang besar itu sendirian, "Ta ... tapi _Sensei_! Kolam di sebelah gedung olah raga, 'kan, terlalu besar untuk dibersihkan sendirian!"

Miku telah menerima secarik kertas yang guru pembina berikan; terlihat sekilas ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, "Kumohon, Kaito ... sudah cukup. Tidak bisakah Kaito mengurus urusan Kaito sendiri? Kolamnya akan saya bersihkan besok sepulang sekolah, _Sensei_." Miku membungkuk sekali lagi pada guru pembina, dan ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangan OSIS.

Sakit. Lagi-lagi hanya rasa itu yang dapat dirasakan oleh dada sebelah kiri Kaito. Inikah komplikasi dari kegugupan Kaito di masa lalu? Kaito sepertinya juga tak berusaha untuk menanyakan langsung ataupun menyelesaikan masalah antara ia dan Miku. Walaupun mungkin kegugupan itu mulai bisa diredam olehnya, tetap saja Kaito masih belum mampu untuk bicara dari hati ke hati kepada Miku terlalu lama. Jadi, lelaki biru ini hanya menunggu; selalu menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan perihal masalah ini dengan Miku. Tapi, mungkin Kaito tidak tahu kalau Miku bisa saja benar-benar berpaling dari dirinya; berpaling kepada orang yang lebih baik darinya ketika Kaito tengah sibuk menunggu waktu yang tepat itu.

Kaito masih saja terdiam; ketua OSIS dan wakilnya kini tengah sibuk dengan komputer yang tadinya berada dalam keadaan _stand-by; _guru pembina mereka kini sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari ruang OSIS. Kaito tak ingin Miku terlalu lelah akibat mengerjakan tugas yang sebenarnya sudah Kaito selesaikan—secara diam-diam. Kaito juga tidak mampu membayangkan gadis yang disayanginya membersihkan kolam renang yang sepertinya terlalu besar untuk dibersihkan sendirian. Terakhir, Kaito sangat-sangat tidak bisa membiarkan Miku pulang terlambat seperti kejadian musim gugur tahun lalu. Bagaimana kalau kejadian malam itu terulang, dan Kaito tidak ada di sekitar Miku?

* * *

><p>"Aku <strong>tidak ingin<strong> kau **menanggung beban itu** sendirian."

Kembali, **kalimat itu terngiang** di kepala Kaito.

Walaupun **Kaito tahu** kalau **ia akan makin dibenci** oleh **Miku.**

**Tak sedikit pun ia hentikan** tindakan yang **di-klaim olehnya** sebagai:

**Manifestasi cinta.**

* * *

><p>Kaito terdiam; tetap terdiam penuh. Kepala lelaki biru ini menunduk ke bawah, dengan kedua tangannya mengepal. Guru pembina kini sudah bersiap-siap untuk mengangkat tas kerja, dan meninggalkan ruangan OSIS. Tapi, sebelum ia melangkah, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk berkata satu-dua patah kata kepada Kaito.<p>

Guru itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya; mengeluarkan ekspresi bingung kepada siswa di depannya, "Ada apa, Shion_-san_? Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan saya? Benar demikian?" lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

Kaito mengangkat kepala; tatapan datar mengarah ke guru pembina di depannya, "Ya ... _Sensei_. Ada beberapa kata yang ingin saya sampaikan."

Guru pembina melihat ke arah jam tangannya yang berwarna keperakan; ia mundur beberapa langkah, dan duduk di atas meja, "Coba saya tebak. Kau yang dari tadi membela Hatsune_-san_, sekarang keberatan kalau saya memberikan hukuman kepadanya? Karena itulah, sekarang kau masih belum mau meninggalkan ruangan ini?"

Masih dengan ekspresi dan tatapan datar, Kaito menjawab, "Ya ... saya keberatan atas hukuman Anda pada Hatsune_-san_."

Guru pembina yang kini duduk di atas meja, terlihat agak terkejut. Tapi, senyuman yang berkesan menantang Kaito, sama sekali tidak menghilang. Lain halnya dengan ketua OSIS dan wakilnya yang kini sedang sibuk dengan komputer di ujung ruangan; mereka menghentikan sejenak kegiatan, dan menolehkan kepala ke arah Kaito dengan sebuah tatapan tidak percaya. Ketua OSIS terlihat mengelus pelan dagunya, sambil sedikit mendecak, sedangkan wakil ketua OSIS membisikkan sesuatu di telinga ketua OSIS di sebelahnya.

Sekarang guru pembina melipat tangan di depan dadanya, "Kalau begitu ... apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk menebus kesalahan teman perempuanmu itu, Shion_-san_? Dan sepertinya kau tidak tahu tengah berurusan dengan siapa." lagi-lagi senyuman menantang itu ditunjukkan kepada Kaito.

Kaito meraih tas, dan mengambil _notebook_ hitamnya, "Akan saya lakukan apa saja yang dirasa perlu, _Sensei_." Kaito kini sudah menghidupkan _notebook_-nya, dan menekan beberapa tombol di _keyboard_.

"Yang dirasa perlu? Bahkan sampai melawan keputusan guru? Atau kau mau mencoba mengerjakan laporan itu dalam hitungan menit? Karena sebentar lagi saya mesti pergi dan 'mengejar' _shinkansen_ yang akan membawa saya ke Kyoto!" guru pembina kini sudah berdiri, dan berjalan ke arah Kaito yang sibuk dengan _notebook_-nya.

Kaito kini tengah mematikan _notebook_, dan tangannya menggenggam sesuatu, "Saya mohon maaf, karena sudah melawan keputusan Anda. Ini saya berikan sebagai ganti dari laporan yang mesti Hatsune_-san _berikan." Kaito memberikan _flashdisk _putih cadangan miliknya, "saya mengerjakannya kemarin dengan semua kemampuan saya, walaupun mungkin tidak akan sama rapi dengan susunan Hatsune_-san_."

Guru pembina yang kini sudah berada di depan Kaito, terdiam sesaat; ia menerima _flashdisk_ putih Kaito, "Sebenarnya tadi saya hanya ingin meminta data 'mentah' darimu saja. Tapi, tidak apalah. Kalau ternyata sudah dikerjakan, pekerjaan saya bisa lebih ringan," guru pembina kini melihat ke arah wajah Kaito, dan ia tersenyum; senyum yang berkesan agak jahil, "saya memang kurang tahu ada apa di antara kau dan Hatsune-_san_. Tapi, sepertinya kalau saya ucapkan 'semoga berhasil' padamu, tidak salah, 'kan?"

Wajah Kaito memanas dan memerah seketika, "Semoga ... semoga berhasil untuk apa, _Sensei_?"

Guru pembina itu berjalan menjauhi Kaito; sekarang ia sudah berada di ambang pintu dan melambaikan sebelah tangannya, "Kau tahu alasan saya mengatakan itu, Shion_-san_! Jangan pura-pura bodoh. Yah ... sampai jumpa minggu depan!"

Sebelum guru pembina keluar, Kaito ingin menyampaikan beberapa kata lagi, "A ... ah! Tunggu, _Sensei_! Bagaimana dengan laporan dan hukuman Hatsune_-san_?"

Guru pembina sudah membuka penuh pintu ruangan OSIS; cahaya jingga lembayung senja menutupi seluruh sosoknya. Guru pembina kini berbalik, dan memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana. Wajahnya yang tadi tersenyum, kembali berubah menjadi ekspresi serius.

"Ini bukan masalah sudah dikerjakan atau belum dikerjakan, Shion_-san_! Kau harus mengerti makna hukuman yang diberikan! Kalau masalah laporan yang sekarang Hatsune_-san_ kerjakan, itu masih urusanku. Lalu, hukuman yang kuberikan, itu juga tetap berjalan!" setelah mengatakan itu, guru pembina membalikkan kembali tubuhnya, "semua itu semata-mata hanya untuk membuat Hatsune_-san_ sadar akan kesalahannya!"

Kaito tak bisa membantah lebih jauh lagi, karena pasti semua argumennya akan dipatahkan dengan mudah oleh guru pembina. Jadi, Kaito sekarang hanya terdiam lagi di ruang OSIS yang kini mulai sedikit gelap karena hari sudah beranjak sore. Terlihat wakil ketua OSIS berdiri, dan ia kini menyalakan lampu yang sekiranya bisa membuat ruangan OSIS lebih terang. Ketua OSIS yang tadi sibuk dengan komputer, berjalan ke arah Kaito yang seakan mematung. Ketua OSIS terlihat beberapa kali menggaruk rambut pirangnya; jaraknya dengan Kaito kini sudah cukup dekat untuk memulai perbincangan.

"Entah saya mesti menyebutmu apa, Shion. Entah berani, entah, maaf ... bodoh," ujar ketua OSIS yang merupakan _blasteran_ Jepang-Amerika ini, "karena baru pertama kalinya saya melihat orang yang menantang guru pembina yang itu secara terang-terangan."

Kaito masih menundukkan kepalanya. Setelah menarik nafas panjang, ia pun menjawab, "Kalau memang demikian, saya lebih senang dipanggil 'bodoh', Koejima-s_enpai_."

Wakil ketua OSIS yang sudah bergerak mendekat, kini juga mulai ambil bagian bicara, "Yah ... walaupun bodoh, setidaknya kau tidak seperti ketua OSIS kita ini. Mau melawan tanpa ada persiapan." gadis berambut hitam pendek—wakil ketua OSIS—ini terkekeh pelan.

Ketua OSIS yang bernama lengkap Koejima Leon ini mendecak kecil, sembari memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku, "Membersihkan gedung olah raga setiap pulang sekolah selama satu bulan, itulah konsekuensi yang saya terima."

Kaito sekarang menatap kedua kakak kelasnya ini, "Tapi tidakkah hukuman yang diberikan terlalu berlebihan?"

Leon kembali menanggapi perkataan Kaito, "Memang berlebihan. Tapi, setidaknya bisa membuat yang diberi hukuman itu sadar, 'kan?" kini Leon duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di ruang OSIS, " lalu, jangan katakan kalau kau juga akan menggantikan Hatsune untuk menjalankan hukuman itu."

Wakil ketua OSIS meraih tas hitam yang dari tadi berada di atas meja OSIS; kartu siswa dengan tulisan "Yamada Lola" terlihat beralih fungsi menjadi gantungan penghias tas, "Memangnya Leon akan berbuat apa kalau dia mau menggantikan Miku_-san_ menjalani hukumannya? Nih, untukmu, Shion!" Lola melempar sebuah susu kotak kepada Kaito.

Leon berdiri dan bergerak menuju komputer yang tadi ia tinggalkan, "Mengerjakan lagi tugas yang belum selesai. Tenggat waktunya akhir minggu ini, lho! Saya tidak mau kerja di hari libur kalau-kalau batas tenggat waktunya terlewat! Ayo, Lola!" lelaki pirang ini sekarang terlihat mengetik beberapa kalimat dengan menggunakan _keyboard-_nya.

"Ya ... ya ..., Komandan! Shion, kau bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini, kok. Yang ada urusan denganmu dan Miku_-san_ hanya guru pembina," ujar Lola sembari berjalan mendekati posisi Leon berada.

Kaito yang kini menggenggam susu kotak pemberian Lola, memantapkan tas selempangnya; ia mulai bersiap meninggalkan ruang OSIS, "Terima kasih banyak, Yamada_-senpai_, untuk susunya!" Kaito terlihat mengembangan sedikit senyum, "walaupun saya mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya dari hukuman itu, saya akan tetap menggantikan posisi Miku, Koejima_-senpai_! Saya mohon diri."

Setelah membungkuk sedikit kepada kedua kakak kelasnya—dibalas dengan lambaian sebelah tangan Leon dan Lola—Kaito meninggalkan ruang OSIS. Jam tangan Kaito menunjukkan bahwa sekarang adalah pukul empat sore; sepertinya masih cukup waktu untuk membersihkan setengah kolam. Cahaya jingga yang redup kini mulai memenuhi seisi sekolah; membuat sekolah menjadi lebih gelap daripada biasanya. Kaito masih terus melanjutkan langkah menuju kelasnya yang memang tak terlalu jauh dari ruang OSIS. Di samping itu, ketua OSIS dan wakilnya kini tengah berbincang kecil mengenai "konflik" yang baru saja terjadi di ruangan OSIS.

"Yep! Leon berhutang traktir _parfait _selama satu minggu! Di kafe dekat stasiun, lho!" Lola bergumam pelan sembari menyalakan komputer di sebelah komputer Leon.

"_What the ...?_ Kenapa jadi seminggu? Bukankah hanya untuk tiga hari ke depan?" teriak Leon yang kini menghentikan kegiatannya untuk sementara.

Lola mendecak, "Tch! Sekalian hutang taruhan beberapa minggu lalu! Jangan kira aku lupa, ya?" gadis berambut hitam pendek ini sekarang sudah sibuk sendiri dengan komputernya.

"Membuka luka lama, ya? Baiklah ... saya menyerah saja, deh. Saya memang salah prediksi mengenai Shion Kaito itu. Saya tidak mengira dia sudah mengerjakan laporan yang bukan tugasnya," gumam Leon yang kini mengetik untaian kata-kata di dalam laporan yang ia kerjakan.

Lola membalas perkataan Leon barusan, "Memangnya Leon pikir aku mengandalkan Si Biru itu tanpa dasar apapun? Teman-teman yang lain pasti juga berpikir, kalau aku hanya bercanda mengenai pemilihan anak itu sebagai penggantiku," Lola menghentikan sejenak kegiatan mengetiknya; ia menoleh ke arah Leon, "dia ibarat berjuang di 'Dunia Belakang' untuk menjaga stabilitas 'Dunia Depan'. Aku sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama."

Leon menoleh juga ke arah Lola, "Kau ini memangnya sejak kapan memperhatikan hal-hal seperti itu? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan 'Dunia Depan dan Belakang' yang tadi baru kau sebutkan?" wajah Leon tampak mengeluarkan ekspresi penuh kebingungan.

Lola tersenyum dan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya, "Aku mulai memperhatikannya semenjak pengganti posisi ketua OSIS dan wakilnya ditentukan oleh ketua dan wakil ketua OSIS yang lama. Masalah 'Dunia Depan dan Dunia Belakang' tadi, itu hanya kiasan saja, Bodoh! Shion itu terlihat pendiam dan pemalas. Tapi, sebenarnya banyak hal yang sudah ia lakukan tanpa sepengetahuan orang lain."

Leon pun kembali menoleh ke arah monitor komputer; tangannya kembali sibuk mengetik, "Ooh ... ternyata begitu. Tapi, saya memilih Hatsune sebagai ketua OSIS juga tidak salah, 'kan?"

Lola juga kembali fokus kepada monitor di depannya, "Yah ... bagaimanapun juga, Shion memang kurang cocok menempati jabatan paling atas. Mengingat sifatnya yang pendiam itu," Lola menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi kerjanya, "tapi, kalau sebagai 'aktor di balik layar' yang menopang Miku-_san_ dari belakang, sepertinya cukup cocok."

"Mungkin saya agak melenceng dari topik semula. Tapi, tidakkah terlihat kalau Shion menyukai Hatsune?" gumam Leon; ia meregangkan lengannya untuk menghilangkan sedikit pegal, "sangat disayangkan, sepertinya Hatsune tidak bisa mengembalikan perasaan Shion. Tapi, tidak tahu juga, deh, bagaimana jadinya nanti."

Sambil mengetik, Lola kembali menanggapi Leon, "Siapapun yang matanya masih bagus juga tahu hal itu! Tapi, menurutku, Miku_-san_ punya perasaan yang sama dengan Shion."

Kegiatan mengetik dihentikan sementara oleh Leon, "Mau taruhan lagi? Taruhan kita yang terakhir di tingkat tiga, deh." Leon tersenyum lebar kepada wakilnya ini.

"Leon ini memang tidak pernah puas kalah, ya? Baiklah!" Lola terlihat berpikir dan mengusap pelan dagunya, "Shion dan Hatsune akan 'jadian' saat mereka tingkat tiga SMA! Tenggat waktunya adalah saat mereka menghadapi ujian penerimaan mahasiswa baru!"

Leon kembali tersenyum; memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya, "Kalau prediksi saya, mereka tidak akan 'jadian' pada tingkat tiga! Mereka akan 'jadian' dalam waktu dekat ini, atau tidak akan pernah 'jadian' sama sekali!"

Lola mengerutkan dahinya, "Terkadang Leon bisa plin-plan juga, ya?" ia menatap Leon dengan tatapan mengejek, "tadi Leon bilang kalau Miku_-san _tidak punya perasaan suka pada Shion. Tapi, kok, bisa-bisanya Leon sekarang bilang mereka akan 'jadian' dalam waktu dekat ini?"

Leon menepis pernyataan Lola barusan, "Saya, 'kan, masih tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Siapa tahu saja terjadi sebuah kejadian tak diduga?"

"Jadi hadiahnya apa, nih?" tanya Lola.

"Itu, sih, nanti saja kalau tenggat waktunya sudah terlewat! Tapi, sepertinya kalau kita pergi ke kafe di dekat stasiun selama satu minggu berturut-turut, kelihatannya seperti sedang kencan, ya?" Leon tertawa kecil sembari melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Lola terkaget akan ucapan Leon barusan; wajahnya mengeluarkan sedikit rona merah yang sepertinya tak terlihat oleh Leon, "Bo ... Bodoh! Cepat selesaikan tugasnya sebelum terlalu malam!"

* * *

><p>Kembali kepada Kaito yang kini sudah sampai di kelasnya. Cahaya jingga lembayung senja yang redup, mengisi penuh ruang kelas yang kini sudah kosong. Miku sudah pulang; baru saja pulang. Miku meninggalkan catatan fisikanya—seperti biasa—di laci meja Kaito. Biasanya Kaito juga meletakkan buku catatan sejarahnya di laci meja Miku saat istirahat. Tapi, entah mengapa hari ini sepertinya kebiasaan itu terlupakan oleh lelaki biru ini. Kaito kini sedang berdiri di dekat jendela sembari menggenggam buku catatan fisika milik Miku. Kedua bola matanya menerawang jauh; terfokus kepada "dia-yang-dicintai" yang kini berada di gerbang sekolah.<p>

Miku kini sudah berada tepat di gerbang sekolah. Terlihat lelaki pirang bernama Kagamine Len menghalangi jalan Miku. Len terlihat berbicara sedikit, lalu ia membungkukkan tubuhnya; meminta maaf. Sepertinya Len meminta maaf karena hari Minggu lalu, ia mengajak Miku untuk menemaninya ke distrik perbelanjaan; membuat Miku lupa akan tugasnya. Setelah Len menegakkan tubuhnya, Miku terlihat tersenyum dan berbicara sedikit; sepertinya Miku merasa Len tidak perlu minta maaf akan kejadian yang baru terjadi.

Miku dan Len terlihat berbincang-bincang sedikit. Setelah Len melihat jam tangannya, mereka berdua berhenti berbincang; Len sepertinya mengajak Miku pulang. Saat Miku hendak melangkah, ia menoleh sejenak ke arah kelasnya di lantai dua—ke arah Kaito yang ternyata berada di dekat jendela. Selama beberapa detik, wajah manis Miku bisa Kaito nikmati. Belum puas Kaito menikmati wajah manis Miku, gadis itu mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Miku pun berjalan bersama Len ke arah stasiun. Sepertinya Len hanya akan mengantar Miku ke stasiun, karena rumah lelaki pirang itu berada di distrik ini.

Kembali lagi kepada Kaito yang masih berada di dalam kelas. Sebenarnya ia sangat tidak ingin melihat keakraban Miku dengan Len seperti tadi, karena pasti kembali terasa sakit di dada sebelah kirinya. Tapi, asalkan Kaito bisa melihat wajah Miku—walaupun hanya dari kejauhan—sepertinya rasa sakit barusan bisa ditahan olehnya. Kaito kini menempelkan dahi di kaca jendela besar yang berada di depannya. Lelaki biru ini kembali menarik nafas panjang; kumpulan uap terlihat di kaca ketika ia menghembuskan nafasnya.

Sekarang Kaito mencium buku catatan Miku yang digenggamnya, "Walaupun Miku kini memalingkan wajah dariku, aku tidak akan pernah memalingkan wajahku dari Miku. Aku akan selalu mengawasi Miku dari jauh. Aku janji."

Sekarang Kaito mengambil seluruh perlengkapannya, dan menuju ke arah kolam renang yang berada di sebelah gedung olah raga. Terlihat kolam renang besar yang kering itu dihiasi oleh lumut di dinding-dindingnya. Kaito pergi ke gedung olah raga untuk mengambil beberapa alat-alat kebersihan. Beberapa alat kebersihan yang berada di gedung olah raga kini sudah diambil alih oleh Kaito. Kaito kini terlihat sibuk mengatur selang yang akan digunakan untuk menyiram kolam renang yang akan dibersihkan. Setelah semuanya siap, Kaito segera melepas atasan _gakuran-_nya, dan turun ke dasar kolam bersama seluruh alat kebersihannya.

Setiap jengkal dari kolam renang yang kotor, tidak sedikitpun terlewat oleh sapuan alat-alat kebersihan Kaito. Entah lumpur kering, lumut, dan kotoran lain, sedikit demi sedikit terlarut bersama air yang Kaito siramkan dengan menggunakan selang panjang tadi. Tapi, sehebat apapun seorang Shion Kaito, kolam itu memang tak dapat dibersihkan seorang diri. Jam tangan menunjukkan bahwa saat ini adalah pukul enam sore. Sinar lembayung sudah mulai mengilang; menyisakan sedikit sinar indah di kaki langit yang sembunyi sedikit malu-malu. Sepertinya membersihkan seluruh kolam hari ini, memang sebuah hal yang kurang memungkinkan.

Kaito menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kolam; kedua paru-parunya menarik nafas yang lumayan panjang. Apa yang kira-kira Miku katakan kalau ia ketahuan membantunya seperti ini, ya? Mungkin Miku akan tambah membenci Kaito, karena lelaki biru ini tidak memedulikan ucapan gadis _turquoise _itu; ucapan yang menyebutkan dengan gamblang kalau Miku tak butuh bantuan. Tapi, Kaito juga tak akan mampu melihat Miku membersihkan kolam ini—walaupun membersihkan kolam merupakan sebuah hukuman yang mutlak mesti Miku laksanakan. Meskipun sepertinya Kaito sudah tahu kalau Miku akan tambah membencinya, ia tidak akan berhenti untuk menjalankan niatnya ini. Menurut lelaki biru ini, dibenci oleh Miku jauh lebih baik dibandingkan melihat Miku yang sedang menderita. Memang sebuah manifestasi dari cinta yang aneh milik Shion Kaito kepada seorang Hatsune Miku.

Sebuah pesan singkat sudah terkirim kepada orangtua di rumah; pesan singkat kalau Kaito akan pulang telat. Kaito kembali bersiap lagi dengan alat kebersihannya; berniat untuk membersihkan seluruh kolam hari ini. Tapi, ketika Kaito akan menggosokkan sikatnya, ia dipanggil oleh suara yang sepertinya sudah ia kenal sejak lama; suara seorang teman yang sudah lama tidak disapa olehnya.

"Booo ... doh! Membersihkan kolam besar seorang diri, sepertinya sedang menjadi tren di antara orang-orang bodoh se-jagad, ya?" ledek suara itu dari bibir kolam renang.

Kaito menengadah ke arah bibir kolam, "Sepertinya panggilan 'bodoh' lebih bagus daripada panggilan yang dulu, ya? Syukurlah, Meiko." Kaito kini sudah mengalihkan kepalanya dari asal suara, dan menggosokkan sikatnya ke dinding kolam, "bagaimana kabarnya teman semasa SMP-ku ini?"

Kata-kata Kaito barusan, membuatnya mendapatkan sebuah timpukan ember kosong ke arah kepala, "Satu tahun di SMA yang sama, dan kau baru menyapaku sekarang? Entah sesombong apa dirimu, Shion Kaito idiot!"

Lemparan jitu gadis berambut coklat pendek—yang bernama lengkap Sakine Meiko—sukses membuat kepala Kaito terasa pusing, "Aduh! Aku lebih senang dipanggil 'bodoh' dibandingkan 'idiot', Meiko!" Kaito mengelus pelan kepala yang baru saja dijadikan sasaran lempar gadis berambut coklat itu, "lagipula, 'kan, kau selalu sibuk di klub olah raga! Jadi, wajar saja kalau aku jarang menyapamu seperti saat SMP dulu!"

"Aku tidak mau terima alasan dari orang bodoh!" Meiko—yang masih ada di bibir kolam—melipat tangannya di dada, "dan kau masih punya hutang yang belum lunas semenjak SMP dulu!"

Kaito sekarang terdiam, dan menatap Meiko yang kini sudah turun ke dasar kolam, "Hutang? Hutang apa lagi?" tanya Kaito sembari mengerutkan dahinya.

"Memperkenalkanku kepada _senpai _keren yang dulu! Jangan pura-pura lupa, ya!" tegas Meiko sembari menodongkan ujung gagang sikat pembersih ke arah wajah Kaito.

Dengan mulut setengah menganga dan alis yang terangkat sebelah, Kaito menjawab, "Hah? Bukannya masalah itu sudah selesai sejak lama? Kok, masih dibahas lagi, sih?" Kaito membasahi sikatnya dengan cairan pembersih, dan kembali menggosokkan alat itu ke dinding kolam, "kau tak bisa berkenalan dengan _senpai _yang waktu itu akan pindah sekolah, 'kan, salahmu juga! Sampai dia pergi, tak sepatah kata pun kau ucapkan!"

"Tch! Pokoknya tetap menjadi hutangmu seumur hidup, Bodoh!" Meiko tidak mau kalah; gadis ini sekarang juga menggosokkan sikat ke bagian kolam yang kotor.

Melihat Meiko yang ikut membantunya, Kaito hanya bisa memasang ekspresi penuh tanya, "Nah, sekarang kenapa kau malah membantuku membersihkan kolam ini?"

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Kaito, Meiko menjawab dengan nada datar, "Sudah, diam saja! Nanti kuberitahu alasannya setelah kolam ini benar-benar bersih!"

Membersihkan kolam besar ini dalam sehari, memang sebuah hal yang mustahil bagi seorang Shion Kaito. Tapi, ketika seorang Sakine Meiko memberikan bantuan kepada Si Biru, semua jalan cerita akan menjadi lain. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa, Kaito dan Meiko kembali menggosok bagian demi bagian kolam yang masih dihiasi lumpur dan kotoran. Meiko yang kini masih mengenakan seragam latihan beladirinya, terlihat beberapa kali menyapu peluh yang menutupi sedikit bagian keningnya. Kaito pun tidak lepas dari banjir peluh yang selalu menyerang apabila tubuhya mulai merasakan lelah. Setelah jam menunjukkan bahwa saat ini adalah pukul enam sore lewat tiga puluh menit, seluruh bagian kolam sudah terlihat bersih; kolam siap diisi air dan dipakai pada saat musim panas nanti.

Kaito dan Meiko naik ke atas, dan mengembalikan peralatan kebersihan ke gedung olah raga. Setelah semua alat kembali pada tempatnya semula, mereka berdua beristirahat sejenak di bangku panjang yang terdapat di dekat gedung olah raga. Merasa tidak enak kalau hanya minum sendirian, Kaito memilih untuk memberikan susu kotaknya—yang tadi diberikan oleh Lola—kepada Meiko. Selama beberapa menit, mereka berdua beristirahat dan mengambil nafas pasca kerja keras tadi. Setelah kira-kira sudah masuk waktunya pulang ke rumah, Meiko berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

"Wah, sudah waktunya pulang, nih! Kau mau sampai kapan duduk di sana, Kaito?" tanya Meiko yang sudah siap melangkahkan kaki menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Kaito tersadar sedikit dari lamunannya, "Sebentar! Tadi kau janji mau memberitahukan alasanmu membantuku, 'kan?"

Meiko terlihat mengadu gigi-geliginya; kedua matanya tidak melirik ke arah Kaito, "I ... itu. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih karena sudah berusaha memperkenalkanku kepada _senpai _yang dulu. Walaupun gagal total, sih. Sudah, aku pulang, ya?"

Kaito terkekeh pelan, "Oh ... begitu. Aku tidak perlu mengantarmu pulang, 'kan?" ledek Kaito.

"Kau mau menghinaku, ya? Aku bisa lindungi diri sendiri!" tegas Meiko sembari mengacungkan tinju kanannya ke arah Kaito.

Kaito melirik sekilas ke arah sabuk Meiko yang berwarna hitam, "Pastilah suatu hal yang memalukan bagi pemegang sabuk hitam kempo, kalau ia tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri." Kaito bergumam, "hati-hati di jalan!"

Tanpa membalas perkataan Kaito barusan, Meiko membalikkan tubuhnya; mulai meninggalkan Si Biru yang masih saja duduk di bangku panjang. Sebagai tanda perpisahan, Meiko melambaikan sebelah tangan tanpa menoleh ke arah Kaito. Setelah Meiko sudah tidak terlihat kedua bola matanya, Kaito menarik nafas panjang dan menikmati istirahat singkatnya ini. Baru beberapa menit Kaito menikmati istirahatnya, namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang.

"Belum pulang, Shion?" tanya suara itu, "nih, makan malam buatmu! Maaf hanya makanan dari _konbini_ di dekat sini." dari belakang Kaito, orang itu menyodorkan _onigiri_ yang masih terbungkus rapi.

Kaito menolehkan kepala ke arah si penyapa, "Koejima-_senpai_? _Senpai_ juga belum pulang?" Kaito meraih _onigiri_ yang tadi diberikan oleh Leon, "_Senpai _tidak perlu minta maaf. Justru saya yang mesti berterima kasih atas _onigiri _ini. Terima kasih telah membawakan makan malam untuk saya!"

Leon tersenyum sedikit sembari menyilangkan tangan di dadanya, "Benar-benar, deh. Kau membersihkan kolam besar ini seorang diri?"

Kaito yang kini sudah berdiri dan membuka sedikit pembungkus _onigiri_-nya, hanya menggumam pelan, "Sebenarnya berdua dengan teman saya, _Senpai_." Kaito menggigit bagian atas _onigiri_ yang sepertinya berisi daging kepiting itu, "Yamada_-senpai_, bagaimana?"

"Oh, Lola sudah saya antar pulang tadi. Lalu saya teringat denganmu yang sepertinya serius akan membersihkan kolam ini. Jadilah sekarang saya membawakan makan malam untukmu, Shion," gumam Leon yang kini sudah melangkahkan kaki; berniat pulang.

Kaito pun bergegas pulang, dan mengimbangi kecepatan langkah kakak kelasnya ini, "Maaf sudah merepotkan, _Senpai_."

Mereka berdua kini tengah berjalan dalam keheningan malam ke arah stasiun. Kaito masih sibuk menghabiskan _onigiri_-nya; Leon hanya berjalan tanpa ada satupun kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Beberapa kali mereka berdua berbelok dan mencari jalan tercepat yang menuju ke arah stasiun kereta. Setelah Kaito membuang pembungkus _onigiri_ ke tempat sampah, Leon membuka pembicaraan yang dari tadi sempat terputus.

"Shion, bisa saya bertanya sesuatu yang bersifat pribadi kepadamu?" tanya Leon dengan sedikit bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum jahil.

Kaito sedikit kaget akan pertanyaan kakak kelasnya, yang dari tadi hanya berjalan tanpa kata, "Hm? Yang sifatnya pribadi? Boleh-boleh saja."

"Baiklah, langsung saja. Kau suka Hatsune, 'kan?" tutur Leon _to-the-point_ khas orang-orang Barat.

Otak Kaito yang memang pas-pasan, langsung bereaksi dengan pertanyaan Leon barusan. Reaksi otak tadi langsung disambut dengan naiknya detakan jantung dan rona merah yang mulai menutupi wajah Kaito, "Mak ... maksud _Senpai_ apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba ..."

Leon melihat ke arah Kaito; senyuman jahilnya makin menjadi-jadi, karena mendapatkan reaksi Kaito yang seperti ini, "Dan kau sama sekali belum mengutarakannya, 'kan?"

Kaito menunduk penuh malu, ketika Leon berkata seperti itu, "I ... iya. Saya memang menyukainya. Tapi, sepertinya Miku tidak punya perasaan yang sama dengan saya, _Senpai_," sesal Kaito sembari menarik nafas panjang.

"Jadi kau akan menyerah?" tanya Leon lagi.

"Saya tak akan pernah menyerah menyayangi Miku, _Senpai_. Meskipun Miku membenci saya selamanya, saya tidak keberatan sama sekali," balas Kaito dengan senyum terlukis di bibirnya, "yang penting Miku selalu bahagia. Itu saja sudah cukup."

Leon kembali menggumam, "Dan kau hanya akan selalu membantunya dari jauh? Walaupun kau tahu kalau dia tak mengharapkanmu? Tidakkah itu sedikit ... maaf, aneh?" Leon mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Kaito sedikit tertawa menanggapi pertanyaan Leon, "Saya tahu kalau semua orang pasti akan mengatakan manifestasi cinta saya ini sangat aneh, _Senpai_. Tapi, mungkin manifestasi aneh itulah cinta saya sesungguhnya pada Miku."

Leon hanya bisa menarik nafas panjang, dan menepuk pelan bahu Kaito, "Yah ... sudah. Saya hanya bisa mengucapkan 'semoga berhasil'. Kita berpisah di sini, ya?" Leon kemudian berbelok di persimpangan yang berada di depan mereka, "hm ... sayang sekali. Sepertinya di taruhan ini saya yang akan menang dari Lola," gumam Leon ketika ia sudah jauh dari posisi Kaito.

Manifestasi cinta yang aneh. Kata itu tak henti-hentinya terngiang di kepala Kaito yang kini sudah berada di dalam kereta. Selama lima puluh menit perjalanan, Kaito tak pernah berpaling sedikitpun dari kata-kata itu. Tiba-tiba saja ia tersadar akan sesuatu yang penting. Kaito melihat isi tasnya, dan menemukan buku catatan sejarah yang memang sudah ia siapkan untuk Miku. Karena tadi Kaito terlupa untuk memasukkan buku ini ke dalam laci Miku, lelaki biru ini memutuskan kalau ia akan mengantarkan buku ini langsung ke rumah gadis yang disayanginya itu.

Turun dari kereta, satu-satunya yang ada di benak Kaito sekarang adalah: menuju rumah Miku secepatnya. Kaito tahu kalau gadis itu pasti sedang belajar, kalau ia datang pukul segini ke rumahnya. Tanpa memperhatikan sekitarnya, Kaito berjalan terus ke arah rumah Miku. Kalau Kaito tidak mengantarkan buku ini pada Miku, gadis _turquoise_ itu pasti akan kesulitan untuk mempelajari pelajaran sejarah yang memang merupakan kelemahannya. Lelaki biru ini sekarang sudah berada di depan rumah Miku. Segera, ia menekan tombol bel yang ada di sebelah pintu masuk. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, pintu yang ada di depannya itu terbuka. Karena yang membuka pintu adalah Miku, Kaito merasakan sedikit kecanggungan yang dulu selalu mendatanginya kala berhadapan langsung dengan Miku.

"Ka ... Kaito? Ada apa malam-malam datang?" tanya Miku sambil mengalihkan pandangannya; tanpa sedikitpun iris mata _turquoise_-nya melirik ke arah Kaito yang ada tepat di depan.

Kaito juga sedikit ragu akan ucapan berikut; tapi ia sudah bisa mengontrol sedikit rasa gugupnya, "Miku. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam begini. Eeeh ... ini buku catatan sejarahku. Maaf tadi aku lupa menaruhnya di laci meja Miku." Kaito memberikan buku catatan sejarah yang ada di tangannya kepada Miku.

Miku kini sudah melirik ke arah Kaito, dan menerima buku catatan lelaki biru ini; ia baru sadar kalau Kaito datang dengan baju seragam dan wajah yang agak kotor, "Kenapa Kaito ... berkotor-kotoran seperti ini?" tanya Miku spontan dengan tangan kanan yang sekarang meraih buku Kaito.

Giliran Kaito yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari Miku, "Miku ... tidak perlu membersihkan kolam itu besok." Kaito merasa begitu sulit untuk menatap mata Miku secara langsung. Rasanya terlalu sakit kalau menatap mata Miku—yang kini benci kepadanya—terlalu dalam. Walaupun memang tak dapat dipungkiri kalau menatap mata Miku juga bisa memberikan kehangatan padanya.

Tanpa Kaito sadari, tangan kiri Miku sekarang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya; tangan kanan Miku sekarang menggenggam tangan kanan Kaito. Dengan wajah yang mengeluarkan ekspresi khawatir, Miku membalas perkataan Kaito, "Kaito tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini! Biar saja ... biar saja aku yang menanggung hukuman itu sendirian! Aku ... aku ..."

Sebelum Miku sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, dari dalam rumah terdengar ibu Miku memanggil, "Miku! Ada telpon dari Kagamine Len! Ajak saja tamunya masuk!"

Tangan kiri Kaito kini melepaskan dengan lembut, genggaman Miku di tangan kanannya, "Mana mungkin wakil OSIS akan membiarkan ketuanya menanggung beban sendirian. Miku lebih baik jawab dulu telponnya. Tidak baik membuat orang menunggu lama, lho." Kaito tersenyum tipis—penuh perjuangan menahan sakit di dada sebelah kirinya—sembari memberikan buku yang ada di tangan kanannya pada Miku, "kalau begitu, aku permisi, ya?"

Miku menerima buku Kaito; ia menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, dan menundukkan kepala, "Terima kasih bukunya. Nanti aku kembalikan kalau sudah selesai menyalin. Dah, Kaito." Miku membalikkan tubuh, dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Mana mungkin orang yang kucintai kubiarkan menderita? Tak pernah sedikitpun terpikir di benakku untuk membiarkan Miku menanggung beban sendirian," gumam Kaito sembari berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Sebenarnya kenapa kata-kata sakti barusan tidak diucapkan saja oleh lelaki biru ini kepada Miku? Kenapa ia lagi-lagi hanya mengucapkan kata-kata bohong kepada gadis yang disayanginya? Kenapa Kaito sama sekali tidak pernah menyatakan perasaan ini kepada Miku? Sebenarnya mudah saja. Melihat Miku yang membencinya; melihat Miku yang lebih memilih lelaki lain; melihat Miku yang sepertinya hanya menganggap Kaito tak lebih dari sahabat dan teman masa kecil, sudah cukup membuat Kaito untuk tidak menyatakan perasaannya. Karena ia sudah tahu kalau Miku pasti tak akan bisa membalas perasaannya.

Kaito lebih memilih menyimpan perasaan ini jauh di dalam hati kecilnya, dibanding nanti ia akan ditolak dan mendapat sebuah luka yang sepertinya tak akan sembuh dalam waktu singkat. Jadi, ia sekarang akan menguatkan hatinya, untuk menerapkan cinta satu arah tanpa balas kepada gadis yang selalu disayanginya. Tapi, kembali terlontar pertanyaan kepada Shion Kaito ini. "Memangnya selapang apa dadamu, sampai-sampai bisa seenaknya saja menerapkan cinta satu arah tanpa mengharap balas?"

* * *

><p><em>Seperti Achilles yang <em>_**mengejar**__ kura-kura yang __**lebih lambat, **__jauh di depannya._

_**Sekuat**__ apapun Achilles mengejar kura-kura itu,_

_Ia hanya __**mengejar titik**__ di mana kura-kura itu __**pertama kali**__ berdiri._

_Ketika Achilles sudah berada __**di titik itu**__, si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya._

_Ketika Achilles __**kembali **__**mengejar titik**__ yang berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya itu._

_Si kura-kura sudah berada __**beberapa langkah**__ darinya __**lagi.**_

_Begitulah __**seterusnya; ad infinitum. Seakan Achilles **__**tak pernah**__ bisa mengejar kura-kura itu._

"_Manifestasi __**cinta**__ yang__** aneh.**__"_

_**Tak sedikitpun**__ pernyataan itu __**mengusik hati Kaito.**_

_**Seaneh apapun**__ manifestasi itu, __**tak sedikitpun**__ ia berniat untuk __**menghentikannya.**_

_**Karena menurutnya,**__ itulah bentuk __**cintanya**__ kepada Miku._

_Lalu, menerapkan __**cinta**__ satu arah __**tanpa mengharap balas.**_

_**Bisakah Kaito terapkan**__ walaupun nantinya hanya akan __**menimbulkan sebuah penyesalan?**_

_**Karena sudah terlalu banyak yang ditulis, fic ini bersambung, ya?**_

* * *

><p><strong>_-_Author Note_-_<strong>

Bertemu lagi dengan saya yang payah ini, Teman-Teman. Mohon maaf kalau _update_-nya lama sekali. Saya benar-benar kehilangan _mood_ setelah terlambat ikut ujian—dan akhirnya ikut ujian periode Juni. Setelah menjalani ujian, saya juga belum dapat mengembalikan _mood_. Jadilah _update_-nya lama seperti ini. Saya harap Teman-Teman tidak bosan dengan _fic _buatan saya ini, ya! Pokoknya kalau sekiranya _mood _saya sudah kembali penuh, saya akan _update fic _ini secepatnya, deh!

_Review, flame, _kritik,atau apapun yang sekiranya bisa memperbaiki _fic _saya ini saya terima dengan senang hati. Katakan saja apapun yang ada di benak kalian ketika membaca _fic _saya ini. Sampai jumpa di bagian depan!


End file.
